


Сказка о Баки Барнсе, Джеймсе, Солдате и Стайлзе

by Lozelb



Series: Сказка [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozelb/pseuds/Lozelb
Summary: Сказка о Баки, Джеймсе, Солдате и Стайлзе.-----------------Примечание по предупреждениям: крайне частичный омегаверс.





	1. Chapter 1

Выходишь из клиники. На плече рюкзак. В рюкзаке результаты обследования, а в голове пустота. Совершенно не запоминаешь дорогу, да и не думаешь куда идешь. Полностью теряешь ощущение времени, оно перестало существовать, ты словно вне его. Проходит полчаса, час, два, три — не знаешь. Ноги несут и несут. И вот оказываешься около вычурного, украшенного витиеватой лепниной двухэтажного таунхауса. Оно в череде других, точно таких же теряется, утопает, маскируется. Поднимаешься по ступеням на крыльцо, доставая из потайного кармана, который мастерился не так уж и давно, ключи и открываешь дверь. Закрываешь. Тебя уже ждут. Должны были или нет? — Об этом тоже не единой мысли. Рюкзак словно сам по себе соскальзывает с плеча и должен бы хлопнуться на пол, но встречающий, как обычно, молниеносен — раз, и рюкзак у него в руках, а он рядом, смотрит обеспокоенным взглядом, а мозг, словно ушедший в глубокую спячку не желает определять, кто перед тобой на этот раз: Солдат или Баки. Кто бы ни был, он выжидательно на тебя смотрит. И то единственное, что ты в состоянии произнести на данный момент, срывается с твоих губ:

— Я беременный.

Мгновение (твоего соулмейта стопорит гораздо-гораздо меньше), и вот Солдат или Баки — без разницы — уже на коленях около твоих ног. Аккуратно, невесомо, руки поднимают худи и губы прижимаются пока еще к плоскому животу. Джеймс-волк довольно урчит, Баки в шоке и одновременно счастлив, Солдат тоже рад, но по другим причинам. У него появляется дополнительная долгосрочная миссия: отныне ему предстоит защищать не только тебя, но и малыша. Ничто так не стабилизирует Солдата, как наличие цели, а если этих целей несколько… Солдат счастлив… Насколько вообще он может быть счастлив. И тогда и тебе становится спокойно-спокойно. Появляется четкая уверенность, что все в конечном итоге будет хорошо. Вы прореветесь, что-нибудь придумаете, всегда придумывали — у тебя и у Баки есть к этому способности. Ты прикрываешь глаза, зарываешься пальцами в волосы и выдыхаешь. А дальше... 

Не успеваешь сделать вдох, как оказываешься под… Солдатом? Ба-бах. Дверь в щепки. Дальше следует еще один мини-взрыв — отлетела дверь черного входа — выход “В” перекрыт. Одновременно с верхнего этажа ряд мини-взрывов погромче — сработали растяжки на окнах, предусмотрительно поставленные Солдатом. Вас вычислили, за вами пришли. 

Солдат (только он способен реагировать настолько молниеносно) уже кружит вокруг тебя. Блокировка, удар — один отлетел к стене. Одновременно: хруст и второй мешком падает буквально к твоим ногам. Тра-та-та-та-та-та-та — стреляет длинной очередью. И когда успел раздобыть автомат? Двое у двери, по трое с правой и левой стороны, трое валятся кубарем с лестницы и замирают в нелепых позах. Фокусируешься на Солдате. Он живое торнадо, танцует вокруг тебя быстро, красиво… эстетично. Никогда до этого момента не видел Солдата в работе, это завораживает, интригует, удивляет. И ты наблюдаешь за всем этим открыв рот. А дальше кусочек затишья, но не для вас. Тебя хватают за руку, и вы бежите на второй этаж — там десять путей отхода. Пока поднимаетесь по ступеням Солдат успевает расправится еще с несколькими — один скатывается кубарем вниз по лестнице, удивительно мимо тебя (ты в восторге — Солдат невероятно крут), другой падает мешком. В горле следующего нож. Град пуль рикошетит от руки. И очередная автоматная очередь выпущена в очередную группу противников. Откуда их столько? Прут как тараканы из всех щелей. Тем временем, на четвертого тратится несколько секунд — сломана шея, пятого ты уже нейтрализуешь сам — мощной волной его относит к стене, а тебя нехило так ведет. Но обращать на это внимание совершенно некогда — противников слишком много. Выуживаешь из пространства энергию, собираешь, вылепляешь ком, делишь на два и запускаешь. Еще двоих мощным потоком относит к стене. Головокружение усиливается, начинает тошнить. Встряхиваешься — не до того. Сейчас бы остаться в живых. Тем временем: выстрел, выстрел, выстрел, выстрел, выстрел — в руке Солдата нарисовался пистолет. Оборачиваешься. Пять тел в прихожей… на коврике. И вот вы наверху. Но они все продолжают лезть. Вы застряли на лестничной площадке второго этажа. Всего скорее выходы “С”, “D”, “Е” перекрыты. До прочих пока не добраться. Есть вариант пробиться до люка на крышу — там у Солдата небольшой летательный аппарат, странной конструкции и непонятно откуда взятый, но однозначно рабочий — Солдат демонстрировал не так давно его в действии. Далеко не улететь, но можно оторваться. Хочешь уточнить верность хода собственных мыслей у Солдата, но отвлекает раскатистый грозный рык. Все, вам крышка. Они (возможно ГИДРА) прихватили с собой в довесок оборотней. Это плохо. Ответный рык — это Джеймс. Скорее всего сейчас начнется обращение… и это плохо. У волка нет железной руки (почему-то), служащей щитом от пуль, волк не может стрелять, волка гораздо реальнее ранить или убить, чем Зимнего Солдата. И тогда и тебе, и ему однозначно конец. А ты хочешь жить, теперь у тебя вдвойне есть для чего жить. Делаешь глубокий вдох, концентрируешься, снова собираешь энергию, много энергии, уплотняешь ее, насколько можешь и уже хочешь выпустить… но пролетевший мимо щит Капитана Америка отвлекает, энергетическое уплотнение развеевается. Одновременно с этим безостановочно, друг за другом: стрела, стрела, стрела — трое снято. Практически одновременно мини взрыв. Еще пятерых нет. И ко всему этому непонятно каким образом ты оказываешься не особо аккуратно запихнутым в ближайший угол и прикрыт щитом Капитана Америка. Солдат перед тобой. Месиво продолжается.

— Вовремя мы, да, Баки? Трое.

— У меня шестеро, — женский голос из клипсы Капитана (1).

— Еще четверо, — снова из клипсы, но уже мужской голос. Ты в это время, несмотря на увеличивающееся головокружение и усиливающуюся тошноту, то и дело выводишь противников энергошарами из строя.

Снова поток рыка, переходящего в вой.

— Ух ты, они, похоже и оборотней захватили. Знали бы мы, своих бы взяли, — появляется Железный Человек. Да это же Мстители! Вы спасены. Но вздыхать с облегчением некогда — противник еще здесь, и он действует.

— Я разберусь. Заканчивайте здесь, — моргание — смена личности, — Стайлз, прекращай. Мы справимся.

Отмечаешь: хорошо натренировался. Не знающий даже и не просечет, в какой момент произошла смена Солдата на Баки. Пару мгновений и вместо Солдата Джеймс — огромный темно-серый волк с серыми глазами. Легкое скольжение языка по щеке и Джеймса нет — сиганул прямо в окно.

— Принято, — Капитан Америка сильно удивлен.

— Э… А почему мне никто не сообщил, что Белоснежка еще и волк? — Железный человек. Ба-бах. Перил, кажется, нет. — Еще один.

Два твоих энергошара (нет, сейчас нельзя оставаться в стороне), и двоих вынесло… куда-то.

— Действенно, — Железный человек явно удивлен.

Да, действенно, но это были последние два шара. Все, ты истощен — руку не поднять. Головокружение — картинка становится совсем размытой и, кажется, вот-вот вырвет. Прислоняешься спиной к стене, вернее растекаешься по ней и полностью прячешься под щитом — все еще стреляют. Дзынь-дзынь-дзынь — пули. К счастью, щит большой — ты весь под ним. 

— Не помню, чтобы Баки был на подобное способен, — Капитан Америка.

— Сзади, — ты.

— Спасибо, — Капитан Америка. А дальше очередной хруст и глухой стук упавшего… очередного тела.

— У меня чисто, — снова женский голос в клипсе Капитана. — Помощь нужна?

— Нет, я заканчиваю, — блокировка, ряд ударов и к ногам Капитана валится очередное тело.

— Я уже, — голос Железного Человека, и сам он снова появляется из раскуроченной крыши.

— Закончил. Ребят, вы в курсе, что нас чуть не подорвали? — появляется… Робин Гуд? Да, это же Хоукай! Не столь известен, как Железный Человек и Капитан Америка, но он неоднократно упоминался в новостях.

— М-м-м… Бывает? — Железный человек.

— Как там Баки? — Капитан. Последний противник валится у его ног.

— Ты про большого серого волка? Справляется. О, тоже закончил, — с улицы доносится протяжный скулеж, который через пару мгновений затихает.

И наступает тишина, нарушаемая отдаленным звуком сирен.

— Ребят, полиция, пора уходить.

— Коулсон с группой зачистки в трех минутах, — входит женщина в черном. Узнаешь в ней Черную Вдову. Узнаешь ее, так как она периодически приходит в гости к профессору Ксавьеру, а она тебя нет, потому что ты для нее — один из многих учеников школы.

— Запаздывают, — Железный Человек. 

А ты вцепившись в щит смотришь на погром. Часть крыши отсутствует, в перилах явные прорехи, осколки ковром покрывают пол, про мебель или то, что от нее осталось, лучше молчать. Да уж. Вы бы с Солдатом и Джеймсом вдвоем точно бы не справились. Вас либо взяли живыми, либо убили. Потом переводишь взгляд на Мстителей и задаешься вопросом: как они оказались в Вашингтоне? Интересно. Но ты молчишь, шевелиться нет сил, а еще лихорадит. Видимо, начался откат — у тебя всегда так в подобных ситуациях: сначала стопор, четкость и ясность сознания во время заварушки, затем, когда все закончилось, накрывает такой эмоциональной лавиной, что кажется утонешь.

— Малька, я так понимаю, мы берем с собой? — Железный Человек.

— Он со мной, — из дыры, которая теперь вместо окна, появляется полностью обнаженный… Солдат, Баки? Кто из них сейчас за главного?

— Вот теперь у меня на всю оставшуюся жизнь неизлечимая психотравма. Кто-нибудь срочно выдайте ему одежду и давайте, наконец, убираться отсюда, — Хоукай.

— Не торопитесь, я еще недорассмотрел эту бионическую прелесть, — Железный Человек. — Барнс, дашь поиграться?

Игнорирование в ответ.

— Полиция. Здание окружено. Выходите с поднятыми руками, — с улицы в громкоговоритель.

— Только этого не хватало. Где Коулсон?

— Здесь.

— Объясняться с ним тебе, кэп.

А тем временем Солдат-Баки, не обращая внимания ни на что, будучи обнаженным, присаживается на корточки перед тобой и медленно отодвигает щит.

— Ты как? — точно Баки. Солдат не способен на подобную эмоциональность.

— Нормально, — совсем нет.

Короткая пауза.

— Ай-яй-яй, Стайлз. Опять переоценил свои силы. Солдат утверждает, что уровень твоей психической дестабилизации выше допустимого, по мнению Джеймса ты пахнешь страхом и болезнью, на мой взгляд тебе нужно было сидеть тихо под щитом и не высовываться. Мы бы справились.

— Ты голый.

— Аллилуйя, не я один обратил внимание на этот факт. Выдайте, наконец, человеку одежку, — Хоукай.

— Да, Бак, ты бы оделся, а-то как-то... — Капитан.

Но Баки не обращает внимания. Его волнует только одно — как ты? И Солдат с Джеймсом абсолютно правы: ты не в порядке. Ты совсем не в порядке. Более того “лавина” уже здесь и уже поглощает тебя. Не можешь вдохнуть, не можешь выдохнуть, вообще не можешь дышать, ты задыхаешься. Пытаешься сделать вдох, но ничего не выходит. Вы могли умереть. И если бы Мстители в неполном составе не подоспели вовремя, наверняка, так бы и случилось. Твой соулмейт живым бы не дался, и тебя бы не позволил забрать. Все закончилось бы… Тебе становится окончательно плохо. К горлу подступает тошнотворный ком, перед глазами все плывет, и ты все еще не можешь сделать и вдоха. И в этот момент сквозь марево удушающего тумана проскальзывает тепло тела твоего соулмейта. Он обнимает тебя, обволакивает, гладит по спине и шепчет-шепчет, что все хорошо. И ты выныриваешь на поверхность, дыхание возобновляется, зрение становится четким, а тошнотворный ком выходит наружу — тебя рвет, ладно, хотя бы не на ноги соулмейта — ты сидишь на его коленях, спиной к груди. Позорище. Но после того, как вышел весь второй утренний завтрак, ты чувствуешь себя намного лучше. Время снова возобновляет свой бег. Обводишь взглядом шокированных Мстителей и полнейшую разруху и чувствуешь, что, наконец, способен говорить — “лавина” рассеялась и надо же, ты в сознании. Удивительно и интересно. Обычно “лавина” забирает с собой, утаскивает в темноту, но сейчас этого не произошло. Почему? Из-за физического контакта с соулмейтом? Позже обязательно исследуешь этот момент. 

— Простите. Одежда в спальне в шкафу. Принесите, пожалуйста. Баки оденется, и мы пойдем, да, Баки? — куда пойдем? Едва ли вас так просто отпустят — вас нашли и ГИДРА (если это была она), и Мстители, и ЩИТ. К этому хорошо бы встретиться с дядей и желательно без соулмейта, и одновременно лучше с ним не встречаться вообще… в ближайшие девять месяцев. Честно говоря не понимаешь кого боишься больше — дядю или ЩИТ-ГИДРУ. Четко понимаешь одно, что попал по всем пунктам. Ну ничего позже, когда придешь в себя, что-нибудь обязательно придумается.

А дальше, тебе все же не позволяют встать, да, ты, наверное, и не смог, — ноги бы не держали, Баки аккуратно переносит тебя с колен обратно на пол, быстро одевается в принесенную Хоукаем одежду, собирает с пола и трупов (их стараешься не замечать, а то вдруг снова поплохеет) оружие, фиксирует на одежде (ага, она у него вся такая — с поясками, кармашками и прочим, куда можно напихать оружейный склад — это так играет постоянно присуствующая тень Зимнего, даже если телом управляет не он), затем поднимает тебя на руки, и Хоукай, Капитан, Вдова и Баки-Солдат (снова не понимаешь, кто именно из них) с тобой на руках, покидаете дом через центральный вход.

На улице еще хуже — полицейские машины. Периметр оцеплен - никаких зевак и прессы, но последняя скоро подоспеет - таунхаус раскурочен. И что за дурацкое утро?

Невысокий человек в черном костюме, что-то бросив полицейскому, спешит к вам.

— Мистер Роджерс, мисс Романофф, мистер Бартон, мистер Старк, рад вас видеть. Мистер Барнс, мистер Стилински, я — Фил Коулсон, агент ЩИТа, и я вынужден просить Вас проследовать со мной.

Вот теперь точно вы в полной жопе.

Видимо Баки с Солдатом думают так же. Моргание. Характерное моргание, и теперь вместо Баки Солдат. Тебя молча передают на руки Капитану Америка. Солдат быстро обводит взглядом периметр и поворачивается лицом к Коулсону. Ну все, сейчас снова начнется. И исход неизвестен. Но в ЩИТ нельзя. Где ЩИТ, там и ГИДРА. Вдыхаешь и замираешь.

— Да ладно, Фил, куда они денутся из Башни? Дай им прийти в себя, а потом уже донимай своими вопросами. Вон мальчонка на ногах не стоит, глядишь вот-вот в обморок хлопнется, — Железный Человек.

Коулсон оглядывается на капитана.

— Я ручаюсь за Баки, — Капитан.

— Хорошо, но вся ответственность на Вас, мистер Роджерс. Завтра в одиннадцать буду в Башне.

— Вот и ладушки. А теперь прошу за мной, — Железный Человек.

Выдыхаешь. У вас есть небольшой временной запас. Вы выберетесь.

Недалеко, прямо на лужайке небольшого парка, что расположен за сеткой таунхаусов, обнаруживается джет. К моменту как он взлетает, успокоенный крепкими объятиями своего соулмейта и сморенный перенасыщенностью утра, физической и психической усталостью, ты позволяешь себе, наконец, расслабиться, прикрываешь глаза и отключаешься.


	2. Глава 2. Часть 1

_Шестью месяцами ранее_.

 

Начало ночи. Улицы хорошо освещены, но здесь, на крыше, темно. И это хорошо. Была бы возможность ты бы никогда не выходил из тени, потому что только скрытый ею, можешь скинуть многочисленные маски и хотя бы чуть-чуть побыть собой. Здесь можно выдохнуть. Напиться, поплакать, прокричаться, а можно просто лежать, как сейчас, смотреть на звезды и расслабляться, плыть по эмоциональным волнам: нырнуть во тьму, вынырнуть и окунуться в свет, пропустить через себя алое марево ненависти и злости и тут же высмеять примитивизм и в некотором роде тупизм большинства и на окончание погрузиться с головой в реку печали. 

Печаль. 

Самый близкий человек — твой отец — мертв. Впрочем, не он один погиб в ту ужасную ночь. Практически вся семья Хейлов сгорела в пожаре. Если не ты, то в живых вообще никого бы не осталось, но с другой стороны, если бы тогда не вздумал погеройствовать, отец был бы жив. Впрочем, тогда и тебе хорошо досталось — сам едва остался жив. 

Ардженты наказаны, спасибо дяде, но черная дыра, что в груди, так и не закрылась; кошмары практически не снятся, но ни психотерапевты, ни то, что ты учишься на психологическом факультете (это вроде как должно помогать), полностью не смогли избавить от регулярных приступов погружения в печаль и страх. Да, они сейчас гораздо реже появляются и проходят гораздо быстрее, тем не менее... Твой нынешний психотерапевт утверждает, что встреча с соулмейтом должна стабилизоровать тебя, насколько это вообще возможно. Полной стабилизации не будет никогда — из-за той заварухи ты заработал себе отклонение. Впрочем, как повествует статистика, нынче каждый десятый с отклонением, так что отклонение — практически норма. 

Делаешь глубокий вдох и медленно выдыхаешь. Печаль, вроде отступает. Еще чуть-чуть и можно идти заниматься — скоро сессия… И в этот самый момент чувствуешь значительный и характерный толчок в бедро... Будто о тебя споткнулись. Вскакиваешь, громко возмущаясь — испугался:

— Эй, можно поаккуратней, — и застываешь. Кроме того, что о тебя действительно споткнулись (вот же синячище вылезет), еще и совсем нехило шандарахнуло кучей мелких электрических зарядов. Отголосок последнего до сих пор ощущается везде, вплоть до кончика языка. И именно этим ты удивлен, обескуражен. Ничего подобного до сих пор не ощущал — очень интересно. Новое всегда интересно. — Что это было? — фиксируешь внимание на фигуре того, кто так внезапно потревожил твое уединение и даже делаешь ряд шагов вперед, чтобы рассмотреть незнакомца более детально — темно.

Мужчина, высокий (ты тоже высокий, но он выше) широкоплечий (а вот у тебя узкие плечи). Одежда похожа на армейскую, но не она. В нечто подобном дядя иногда возвращается с работы домой. Фигура незнакомца — концентрируешься на ней, а потому что глаз не отвести. Сила, властность, четкость, необузданная сдержанность… И почему среди твоих знакомых нет подобных экземпляров? Хотя, обычно подобные экземпляры либо гетеро, либо заняты, и с этим скорее всего так же. Подавляешь возникшее разочарование и снова любопытно — хочешь разглядеть черты его лица. Отчего-то уверен, что и они не оставят равнодушным. Если ничего не выгорит, а в этом ты уверен, то хотя бы полюбуешься. Но вот проблема, чтобы незнакомца дорассмотреть и обсмаковать нужен свет, а здесь темно. И снова разочарование и некоторая злость. И почему вы встретились именно здесь — ночью, на крыше? Нет бы днем… Едва заметный блеск проскользнувший по руке мужчины мгновенно стирает все прочие эмоции и всяческие мысли. Концентрируешь внимание на пальцах руки. И пока это делаешь, мозг снова генерирует мысленный парад: он такой же, как и ты — одаренный? (Нелюдь, мутант — эти слова крайне не нравятся; среди оборотней ты вообще Искра — уважительно!) Что за огонек мелькнул? Ему подвластна стихия огня, как и учителю Ёшиде? Что он делает в этот час на крыше? Он точно бежал. Кстати, круто бежал, бесшумно — ты не услышал его приближения. И почему он бежал? От кого? За кем? Он в беде? Его преследуют охотники на одаренных? Или он решил таким образом позаниматься, чтобы не терять физическую форму? А что? И так бывает. Может, у него нет другого времени, и он, как и ты, любит крыши — никаких людей, никаких помех, никаких вопросов и косых, и вообще любых взглядов. Наверное в мозгу возникла бы еще куча подобных предположений, но новые блики на кисти руки незнакомца останавливают беспрерывный поток. Делаешь еще один небольшой шаг вперед и обнаруживаешь, что блеск вызван вовсе не огоньком на пальцах, это городские огни отражаются в металле. И вот тут уже не удержаться — буквально переполняет восторженное удивление:

— Оу! Железная рука? Как интересно! Можно посмотреть?

Теперь ты уверен примерно на 90 процентов, что незнакомец — одаренный.

Мужчина наклоняет голову набок, потом возвращает ее в обратное положение и вытягивает руку вперед — смотри. Ты рассматриваешь и восхищаешься: пальцы сделаны из множества постоянно рекалибрующихся пластин. Это удивительно и невероятно. Это чистый восторг. 

— А потрогать можно?

Незнакомец внимательно на тебя смотрит, будто прожигает взглядом, а потом медленно, неспешно, снимает куртку и остается в странном жилете, отдаленно напоминающий броне-жилет, и снова вытягивает руку. А ты готов запрыгать от восхищения. Рука невероятно крута, не только кисть из металла, она вся из металла, но при этом как живая и, похоже, живет своей жизнью, отдельной от тела и именно последнее и восхищает больше всего. Ты дотрагиваешься и… снова по телу волнообразно прокатываются электрические разряды. Хочешь одернуть руку, но рука внезапно прихватывает за горло. Не душит, но держит крепко. Ты одновременно напуган (слишком резкое движение и держат за горло), разочарован (лицо прячется под маской), заинтересован (хочется снять маску), в восторге (незнакомец невообразимо силен - вон как держит, не рыпнешься, а еще он на полголовы выше тебя). Так что выбрать? Что предпочтительнее чувствовать?

— Что ты со мной сделал? — более похоже на рычание.

А вот теперь однозначно страшно. Не успеваешь ответить, как хват меняется, теперь незнакомец полностью прижимает тебя к себе, и сразу же после по его телу проходит ряд мелких судорог. Маска слетает с лица, искажается и через пару секунд морда волка обнюхивает тебя, а объятия становятся болезненными. Но длится все это краткое мгновение. Затем, снова волна мелких судорог, и незнакомец отталкивает тебя от себя, вы вместе инерционно падаете. Только ты из-за толчка не удерживаешься на ногах, а он… Судороги увеличиваются, его трясет, и он оседает, продолжая содрогаться всем телом. Кричит. А ты в стопоре — снова не можешь выбрать: то ли помогать, то ли бежать отсюда, поэтому решаешь ничего не делать. Вот судороги прекращаются, и мужчина (теперь ты уверен на все сто, что он либо из одаренных, либо из оборотней, а может все вместе) перекатывается на спину, а потом медленно, с трудом садится. (А ты залипаешь на новой интересности — рука, которая металлическая, стала обычной — восторг!) Он оглядывается и пока он это делает, ты, наконец, разглядываешь его лицо и находишь красивым: крупные черты, светлые глаза, пухлые губы... Так и влюбиться можно. Затем он поднимается и, подойдя к краю крыши, замирает и стоит так с минуту. А ты опять не знаешь, что делать: то ли ничего, то ли оттащить от края крыши, вдруг решит выкинуться — уж очень у него потерянный вид. В итоге, выбираешь ничего не делать, а подождать. Незнакомец поворачивается.

— Где я? Какой сейчас год?

Вот так приплыли. Еще пять минут назад он уверенно куда-то бежал, а сейчас не знает где он и какой сейчас год? Это обескураживает и… заинтриговывает.

— В Вашингтоне. Сейчас 2012 год, — удивительно, даже голос не дрожит.

Примерно около минуты вы молчите. Ты ожидаешь от него реакции, а он… похоже переваривает информацию. 

— Значит я спал около тридцати лет, — тихо, скорее сам к себе.

— Спал?

И тут он, наконец, выныривает из себя и концентрирует внимание на тебе.

— Я это так называю, когда телом управляет Другой.

А твой мозг машинально ставит предположительный диагноз: диссоциативное расстройство идентичности. Жаль, что учишься на психологическом факультете, а не на психиатрическом. Если бы с ним удалось подружиться, ты написал бы по этому псих. нарушению дипломную работу. Разочарование — этого ты сделать не сможешь. Но с другой стороны, кто сказал, что нет возможности изучить детально это нарушение? Да и твой психотерапевт проконсультирует. Настроение снова становится хорошим.

— Может, ты в курсе, как я тут оказался? 

Вот точно диссоциативник — провалы в памяти, совершенно разное поведение, как будто несколько людей живут в одном теле, судороги при смене личности.

— Вы бежали по крыше, споткнулись об меня.

— Значит, я на задании, — пауза. — Конечно на задании, — снова пауза. — Кстати, я — Баки. Забыл представиться сразу. Прости. Как к тебе можно обращаться? 

— Стайлз.

— Приятно познакомиться, Стайлз, — подходит и протягивает правую руку. Машинально пожимаешь… и снова волна разрядов по телу, но уже слабенькая, практически незаметная. Вы оба замираете. — О, теперь мне понятно, что разбудило меня в этот раз. Похоже ты — мой соулмейт, — отпускает руку и теперь пытается разглядеть тебя, как ты его чуть ранее, а затем, заливисто смеется, качает головой и поясняет: — Надо же, предсказание той цыганки сбылось — забавно, — садится на пол крыши напротив тебя и скрещивает ноги. — Это очень занимательная история, — улыбается. — Хочешь расскажу?

Киваешь — интересно. Ты любишь истории, любишь слушать других.

— Как-то мы со Стивом (это мой друг; тогда он еще был метр с кепкой), пошли в цирк. Там наткнулись на палатку с гадалкой. Я очередной раз решил взять Стива “на слабо”. (Стив, к слову, сказать, отлично берется на слабо. Скажи: “Стив, ты не сможешь”, Стиви в лепешку расшибется, чтобы доказать, что сможет. Это всегда забавляло).

Анализируешь, что, как обычно, происходит абсолютно машинально: Стив, предположительно, — паранойяльный радикал; базовая эмоция: гнев; цель: борьба за справедливость; конечно, он ведется “на слабо”. И продолжаешь слушать:

— И Стиви, как обычно, повелся. Но предсказание сделали не ему, а мне. Как только мы зашли, цыганка указала на меня и сказала: “Буду гадать тебе. Садись”. Стиви опешил, но прежде, чем он начал разглагольствовать о правилах и справедливости, я сел — было интересно. И вот ее предсказание, цитирую: “Вижу боль, много боли, кровь, много крови, ты заснешь, но спать не будешь. Твой соулмейт разбудит тебя и соединит разломы мостами”. Тогда это показалось абракадаброй, и, конечно, я благополучно забыл о предсказании до тех пор, пока не случилось… — его лицо мрачнеет, потом он как будто встряхивается и на лице снова появляется озорная улыбка. — Не важно, — снова становится серьезным. Хмурится, отводит взгляд. — И в моей жизни, и в жизни Другого, действительно было много боли и крови, и я действительно спал и не спал одновременно. Они… взрастили его и отдали ему контроль… над телом. И когда это случилось, возможность даже просто наблюдать тоже закрылась. Я оказался в темной комнате без окон и дверей. Иногда дверь появляется, но это было только два раза. Сейчас третий раз, когда у меня получилось не только выйти из комнаты, но и запихнуть туда Другого. Первый раз ему помогли вернуться они, а я снова оказался запертым в комнате. Да и Другой тоже не хотел сидеть в темнице. Второй раз, когда у меня получилось выбраться, он вышиб дверь и насильственно перехватил контроль — запер меня в комнате. Порой я думаю, что будь дверь прозрачной, или если бы Другой мог слышать меня, у нас с ним получилось каким-то образом наладить контакт, подружиться, и тогда мы бы ушли от них и придумали как делить тело так, чтобы всем было хорошо. В конце концов, ему нужно мало — только цель. Это делает его счастливым. Я уверен, что смог бы дать ему много целей. Да, честно говоря, мне бы хватило просто наблюдать, поверь это гораздо лучше нынешнего положения дел. Но для налаживания контакта… Я не знаю как это сделать, потому что всегда сижу в чертовой комнате, — вздыхает и делает значительную паузу, а тебе безумно интересно. Так и хочется скорее закопаться в книги и прочесть все-все-все про диссоциативное расстройство идентичности. А еще ты, наконец, обрел своего соулмейта — здорово! — Есть еще третий. Но это совсем не человек, это волк. Вероятно кто-то из моих предков был оборотнем, потому что до Азано его я не чувствовал совсем. Он начал просыпаться после того, как я попал первый раз к Золе. Но тогда, после, когда Стив вытащил меня, я понимал только, что что-то изменилось. А вот когда Зола заполучил меня второй раз, волк проснулся полностью. Они усыпили его и засунули ко мне в комнату. Сегодня он проснулся первый раз. Он и вышиб дверь, и утащил в комнату Другого. Кстати, крайне быстро уступил мне дорогу. Сейчас сидит перед дверью, вне комнаты, поэтому я его чувствую. Он доволен — обрел свою пару. 

У людей — соулмейты, у волков — пары, а вот чтобы и то, и то одновременно, с подобным до настоящего момента не сталкивался, от того еще интереснее.

— Ты, наверное, в шоке и считаешь меня психом? — кривая, грустная усмешка.

— Мне интересно. Я тоже понял, что Вы — мой соулмейт, и еще у Вас, предположительно диссоциативное расстройство идентичности, — черт, ты только что совершил грубейшую ошибку: люди не любят, когда им в лоб говорят их псих. диагнозы. Сжимаешься, ожидая негативной реакции, но к удивлению и счастью, ее не следует, наоборот, Баки явно заинтересован.

— Что это такое?

— Это когда несколько отдельных личностей в одном теле. Они могут быть разного возраста и разного пола, разных профессий, с разными желаниями и потребностями.

— Пол, вроде, у нас один, — усмехается. — Откуда эти знания? Увлечение?

— Учусь на психолога, последний курс. Психиатрия — хобби — я полиглот. Но если Вы хотите, у меня есть знакомый психотерапевт, он бы смог…

— Не стоило тебе говорить этих слов — Другой возвращается…

А далее тело Баки снова скручивает сильнейшая судорога. Пару секунд и мелькает морда волка, а еще примерно через тот же промежуток времени перед тобой стоит совершенно другой Баки… Нет, это уже совсем не Баки. Это Другой - холодный, собранный и снова вместо обычной, человеческой левой руки, металлическая бионика. Последнее опять приводит в восторг и заинтриговывает.

— Молчи о том, что видел меня, гражданский, и твоя жизнь останется в сохранности, — разворачивается и исчезает в темноте.

А ты опять в замешательстве: не знаешь бояться (Не Баки однозначно серьезен) или посмеяться над абсурдностью ситуации — твой соулмейт только что угрожал тебе.


	3. Глава 2. Часть 2

Возвращаешься примерно через полчаса. Вниз не спускаешься — сейчас не в состоянии кого-либо видеть, тем более дядю (он уже должен быть дома). В голове информационный хаос и эмоции шкалят: одновременно любишь и ненавидишь своего соулмейта. С точки зрения психоанализа все просто: сработал триггер — начало личных отношений — запустилось отклонение. Хотя, наверное, от подобного (соулмейт появляется; вы с ним беседуете; он тебе нравится, а потом, раз, и он угрожает. Никакой романтики, никакого понимания и поддержки, о которых толкуется во всех книгах про соулмейтов) любого бы расшатало. И, конечно, к этому добавляется загадочно-обрывочно-страшная история соулмейта, которая интригует. В твоем случае (не знаешь как у других), все это снимается только одним способом: самой обычной таблеткой успокоительного. Поэтому как только оказываешься в доме, выпиваешь таблетку (они всегда под рукой), скидываешь вещи и валишься на кровать. Прикрываешь глаза. Ждешь, когда таблетка подействует — эмоции схлынут, включится логика и само собой все структурируется.

Примерно через десять минут таблетка начинает действовать — тревога отпускает, а за ней уходит и эмоциональный хаос. Мозг сам начинает выстраивать структуру: первое, ты встретил своего соулмейта — это хорошо; второе, у твоего соулмейта диссоциативное расстройство идентичности. Ну что же, и здесь есть плюсы: интересно, и, выходит, что вместо одного соулмейта ты получаешь аж трех в одном теле — круто. Может, стоить попробовать поступить на медицинский, чтобы все же, затем, получить знания и корочку по психиатрии? Об этом обязательно более подробно подумаешь потом. Третье, соулмейт имеет явно трагическое и одновременно интересное прошлое. Что такое Азано? Кто такие “они”? Над соулмейтом, предположительно, военными явно ставились какие-то запрещенные эксперименты — из его рассказа о себе можно сделать вывод, что расщепление личности было создано искусственно. Но для более точных выводов нужно знать историю целиком, поэтому это пока откладывается. Четвертое, появится ли твой соулмейт снова? Другой явно не желает признавать тебя. От этой мысли даже через успокоительное чувствуешь укол тревоги, боли и еще непонятно чего, потому гонишь мысль прочь — пока не думать об этом совсем. Пятое, нужно попытаться выяснить личность соулмейта. Наверняка людей с именем “Баки” не так уж много. Странное имя. Хотя, твое не лучше. Впрочем, “Стайлз” — ник, псевдоним. А если “Баки” тоже ник? Нужно попробовать и это выяснить. Но как? Не через инет же. Варианты возникают сами собой: обратиться к Денни (он — компьютерный гений). Может, он сможет сделать это без нарушения закона — не проникая в правительственные базы данных? Нужно спросить и, заодно, узнать сколько это будет стоить. Можно обратиться к профессору Ксавьеру. Вроде, соулмейт — одаренный. Может, профессор согласится его поискать? И можно обратиться к дяде. На этой мысли лицо само по себе хмурится. Это, пожалуй, самый последний вариант — дядя из-под земли достанет соулмейта и притащит как котенка за шкирку, или прикопает. Нет, вариант с дядей точно отпадает. Насилие порождает насилие, а учитывая характер дяди и обстоятельства... Ему вообще лучше ни о чем не знать. К этому, тебе хочется, чтобы соулмейт сам тебя признал. Если ты не нужен своему соулмейту… Так об этом тоже не думать, так можно и скатиться в депрессию. 

На этом моменте приоткрывается дверь, заглядывает дядя. Замираешь — стараешься притвориться спящим. Некоторое время он молча стоит в дверном проеме.

— Стайлз, заканчивай притворяться.

Вот же черт. Открываешь глаза и смотришь на дядю. На нем рабочая одежда. На лице кровоподтек — разбита губа, на скуле темнеет синяк. Подскакиваешь и включаешь свет. И да, убеждаешься: все правильно разглядел.

— Что случилось?

Дядя хмурится.

— Ерунда. Издержки работы. Не переживай, малец, такое бывает. Сейчас все обработаю, в душ и тоже спать. Вечерок выдался ого-го-го какой. Устал как черт. Зашел проведать: как ты тут.

Пока дядя толкает речь, ты встаешь с постели и идешь за штанами — тебе необходимо позаботиться о нем. Да, он может это сделать сам, но забота, как выплата долга и на душе потом хорошо.

— Эй, ложись в кровать. Я же сказал, что сам справлюсь.

— Дядя, не провоцируй, — выразительно смотришь.

Для дяди “провокация” — это триггер, но последний сейчас не запустится: ты на успокоительном, но дяде ведь об этом неизвестно, а обработать самостоятельно его травмы для тебя важно. Одно из правил, которое поддерживает тебя относительно стабильным, заключается в следующем: сколько берешь, столько нужно отдать. А дяде ты очень-очень должен. Что было бы с тобой, если бы не он? Ничего хорошего — это точно.

— Везет мне на шизиков. Сначала один чудит, да так, что приходится вызывать бригаду медиков, потом другой, — тихо бормочет дядя.

— Ты о чем? — выходите из спальни и спускаетесь в подвал. Там и оружейный склад, и мини госпиталь. «Готовься к худшему», — девиз дяди.

— Не слушай меня. Это от усталости.

— Интересно же, — протяжно.

Вздыхает.

— Недавно в мой отряд перевели… новенького. Отличный боец, лучшего не встречал. Иногда его кроет. Вот сегодня был тот самый день, когда это случилось. Благо уже после выполненной миссии. Пришлось звать медиков — никак не желал успокаиваться.

Параллели проводятся сами собой: твой соулмейт тоже совсем не норма, он бежал куда-то, как раз, возможно, с задания, наверное, на базу или к связному, или как у них там все устроено? Неважно. Подопечный дяди, судя из только что полученной информации, также имеет нарушение. Оба, работают «в поле» — оперативники. Так может твой соулмейт и есть подопечный дяди? Интересно, прав или нет? Хотя, скорее всего не прав, потому что такие совпадения едва ли возможны.

— И чем все закончилось? — интересно.

— Пару уколов, и бедолага стабилизировался, — и тихо себе под нос. — До утра так точно.

— До утра?

Усаживаешь дядю на кушетку. В подвале есть кушетка — вдруг придется проводить хирургическую процедуру (дядя — параноик). Едва удерживаешься от хихиканья: вот же семейка образуется: ты — пограничник, соулмейт — диссоциативник, и дядя, который, как родной отец, — параноик. Наличие мании преследования ты у него давно считал.

— Так, малец, мы сюда пришли обрабатывать мои раны. Или делай, или дуй в койку, — резко. Бьет по нервам даже через успокоительное. Хмуришься и отходишь к длинному шкафу, в котором практически аптека. — Ладно, не сердись. Я просто устал, и ты задаешь вопросы на которые я не в праве отвечать. Тебе и так слишком много известно, — беседы с психиатром о тебе явно не прошли зря.

Теряешься — не знаешь, что ответить, поэтому молча готовишь марлевые тампоны, а потом обрабатываешь разбитую губу смесью спирта с хлоргексидином, а на синяк наносишь мазь. Затем, все убираешь.

— Спасибо, малец, — дядя поднимается. — Если пропаду на несколько дней, значит, припрегли на работе. Не паникуй. По возможности буду регулярно отписываться.

— Хорошо, — киваешь. — Ты береги себя, — со страхом потерять дядю ни ты, ни твой психотерапевт так ничего и не смогли сделать. Немного снизить тревогу — да, но не более. Что же с тобой будет, когда связь с соулмейтом-травматиком войдет в полную силу? Скорее всего либо стабилизируетесь оба (насколько это вообще возможно), либо тебе придется постоянно принимать успокоительное.

— Не переживай, малец, куда я денусь, вернусь. А теперь пошли спать.

Поднимаетесь на второй этаж, желаете друг другу спокойной ночи и расходитесь по комнатам. И надо же, как только оказываешься в кровати, сразу же засыпаешь.


	4. Глава 2. Часть 3

_Комната. Стены и пол покрыты белым покоцанным временем кафелем. Потолок тоже… был когда-то белого цвета. Ни одного окна. На фоне этой измараной белизны, пожелченной слабым светом, исходящим из единственной лампы, расположенной в центре потолка, черным пятном выделяется железная массивная дверь. Из мебели одна кушетка. На ней лежит соулмейт. То ли он без сознания, то ли крепко спит — непонятно. Из одежды на нем одни трусы. Все это окидывается беглым взглядом и фиксируется, как обычно — само собой. Все детали замечаются, отмечаются и становятся неважными, потому что не это привлекает внимание, а заваруха, что творится напротив “спящего”. Другой, прижав к стене Баки, душит железной рукой. Огромный темно-серый волк вцепился в штанину Другого и с рычанием пытается его оттащить. Отлавливаешь эмоции каждого: Другой хочет уничтожить сначала Баки, потом Зверя. Баки… пытался сопротивляться и вот, что из этого вышло. Зверю вообще этот конфликт не нравится. Мельком пробегает замешательство и словно покрывалом накрывается вопросом: что делать?_

_— Что здесь происходит? — рявкаешь и удивляешься этому — неожиданно._

_Другой оборачивается, видит тебя и, раз, честное слово, даже моргнуть не успеваешь, а уже вместо Баки прижат к стене. Теперь тебя держат за горло, но пока, к счастью, не душат, только прихватили. Баки пытается откашляться. Зверь отпускает штанину, но стоит рядом, скалится — готов в любой момент броситься на защиту. И ты знаешь, что если Зверь сделает это, Другой не отделается порванными брюками. А ты все продолжаешь думать: что же делать?_

_— Верни все как было._

_— Что вернуть? — голос вдруг становится высоким и тонким. Черт, похоже тебе все же страшно. Ох, накроет же потом._

_— Калибровка не работает. Меня не могут починить. Верни все обратно, — хват становится сильнее. Так, времени явно становится все меньше — еще немного и тебя начнут душить по настоящему. И, как назло, стопор-замешательство продолжается — ты все еще не можешь придумать верную стратегию поведения, чтобы благополучно выбраться из сложившейся ситуации. Дать физический отпор Другому ты не можешь — он сильнее. Единственное, что можешь — это переключить внимание, отвлечь. Но на что? Ответ тут же приходит._

_Мягко, ласково, едва касаясь, скользишь пальцами по руке Другого. Сработало. Он удивленно моргает, хват ослабляется и ты, не теряя времени, привлекаешь его к себе и целуешь. И это не только срабатывает, а и оказывается невероятно крышесносно. Снова, как и на крыше, по телу проносятся сотни мелких электрических разрядов, от Другого невероятно приятно пахнет, это настолько притягательно, что, кажется, только исключительно этот аромат/запах и вдыхал бы всю оставшуюся жизнь, тихое гудение бионической руки успокаивает ака колыбельная и ко всему перечисленному добавляется ощущение сильного твердого тела, а еще и Другой, и Баки, и зверь невероятно красивы. Ты заводишься с полуоборота — член мгновенно встает. Другой, похоже тоже — ощущаешь не только его стояк, но и его эмоции. Вернее, эмоции всех троих. И это окончательно уносит. Забываешь про конфликт, про свое странное нахождение в комнате-камере, про то, что видишь всех трех отдельно, а не по одному в одном теле, и про вопрос: как вообще здесь оказался. Тебя сейчас все это не трогает. Тонешь в руках, губах, своих и чужих эмоциях, ныряешь во все это с головой, а потому не замечаешь, как подхватывают под ягодицы и шмякают на спину на холодный пол. Вы прижимаетесь, упиваетесь, сливаетесь — уже это экстаз. Это настолько новое ощущение, и ты настолько этим поглощен, что не замечаешь, как Баки присоединяется, не замечаешь, как с тебя стаскивают одежду, как раздвигают ноги и готовят к проникновению. Тебе просто не дают возможности это осознать. Осознание происходит, когда нечто большое и толстое начинает впихиваться в твой зад — удовольствие сменяется болью и страхом. Естественно пытаешься вырваться, но тебя фиксируют, не позвалют дергаться. И в момент, когда огромный член Другого до упора проникает в тебя, Баки берет в рот твой опавший член. И ты снова в водовороте ощущений. Боль и удовольствие. Все что можешь — всхлипывать, стонать, подвывать. А когда раз за разом Другой начинает проходиться по простате, тело само начинает отвечать — активно подмахиваешь. Другой наращивает темп. Баки тоже. Заглатывает на полную. Зверь вылизывает и покусывает соски. И ты тонешь в этом тактильном водовороте. Кричишь, активно двигаешься вместе с Другим, вцепляешься в волосы Баки и, в итоге, феерично кончаешь ему в рот и растекаешься по полу. И в этот момент чувствуешь, как тебя заполняет семя — Другой тоже подошел к финалу. Пытаешься отдышаться, проморгаться и вообще сообразить что это вот такое сейчас было, но не дают. Происходит смена ролей — Зверь принимается за вылизывание твоего члена, а Баки, заняв место Другого, пихает палец в анус и массирует простату. Еще чуть-чуть, и снова возбужден. Как только член показывает первые признаки жизни, Баки в тебя входит. Сразу на всю длину. Уже не больно. Приятно. Другой у изголовья, встает спиной к Баки на колени между тобой у твоего лица, и тебе ничего другого не остается как заглодить его огромный член. Он держит тебя за волосы и направляет, контролирует, заставляет брать настолько глубоко, насколько ты способен, и тебя заводит еще больше. Ты мазохист? Баки быстро кончает, вы с Другим — еще нет. Другой меняет положение. Теперь он у твоей макушки. Тебя переворачивают, ставят на колени, и сзади к тебе пристраивается Зверь , а Другой, снова схватив тебя за волосы, заставляет заглотить свой член. Зверь трахает еще быстрее, член Другого входит уже в глотку. Звезды перед глазами, руки дрожат, ноги разъезжаются, и вы с Другим кончаете. Проглатываешь сперму Другого. Оказывается, вкусно. Снова перемещение — теперь перед тобой Баки. Целует. И вы делите вкус спермы Другого. И вот тут бы расслабиться, но... Наступает ад — зверь неожиданно замирает, но не достает свой член. Чувствуешь, что сфинктер что-то распирает, распирает так, что кажется вот теперь тебя точно порвут. Конечно, паникуешь, пытаешься избавиться от этого, удалить большую фигню из задницы, но тебя фиксирует Другой — держит за бедра. Холод бионики лишь увеличивает панику. На глаза наворачиваются слезы, становится невероятно страшно, а еще чувствуешь себя беспомощным, и не получается справиться с этими чувствами — они поглощают._

_— Тихо-тихо, потерпи. Через пару минут все закончится. Пожалуйста, не шевелись, — Баки перед тобой, в перерывах между словами сцеловывает слезы. Загривок лижут — Зверь тоже пытается успокоить._

_— Больно._

_— Да-да, прости. Мы… Это мы виноваты. Нужно было гораздо лучше подготовить тебя… Неожиданно все вышло._

_Да уж… Неожиданно…_

_А вскоре, и правда, отпускает — давление прекращается, и член Зверя покидает твое тело. Тут же тебя подхватывают — Другой. Баки растягивается спиной на полу, а тебя укладывают спиной на него сверху._

_— Пол холодный, — Баки, поясняет._

_А тебе уже все равно. Тебя настолько затрахали, что ни единой мысли в голове. Способен исключительно на то, чтобы растечься кашицей и лежать, что, собственно, и делаешь._

_Зверь принимается тебя вылизывать._

_— Джеймс, прекрати. Солдат, принеси влажную тряпку. Смочи ее теплой водой._

_Солдат исчезает в стене — как приведение проходит сквозь нее. Интересно._

_— Почему его зовут Солдат? — если выбирать из двух непонятных моментов, то именно этот более непонятен. Способность Солдата проходить сквозь стены связываешь либо с тем, что все это сон, либо с тем, что вы все действительно вне своих тел. Где-то ты читал, что разлученные соулмейты на подобное способны. В любом случае, с этим ты сможешь разобраться самостоятельно, а вот почему Солдата зовут Солдатом — нет._

_— Они называют его Солдатом. Он не против, потому что не считает себя человеком. Он утверждает, что он — оружие._

_Хмуришься._

_— Почему так? И кто такие «они»? Где мы сейчас?_

_— В Вашингтоне. На сорок третьей базе. Они — это ГИДРА, — Солдат материализуется с мокрым полотенцем. Затем, присаживается около твоих ног, раздвигает их и начинает обтирать промежность. Полотенце теплое. Приятно._

_— Кто такая ГИДРА?_

_— Против ГИДРЫ мы с Воющими Командос воевали еще во вторую мировую._

_Переворачиваешься в его руках._

_— Так ты тот самый Баки Барнс из тех Воющих Коммандос — тот самый лучший друг Стива Роджерса — Капитана Америка? — ты и в восторге, и в шоке._

_— Он самый, — озорно подмигивает. — А теперь либо ложись обратно, либо раздвинь ноги и приподними зад — Солдат хочет закончить._

_Переворачиваешься обратно. Баки зарывается пятерней в твои волосы и начинает их перебирать. Приятно. Зверь, положив голову на лапы, лежит рядом._

_— Но ты же погиб, разве нет? — все еще перевариваешь информацию._

_— Как видишь, нет. Я упал с поезда. Меня нашла ГИДРА. Но на самом деле та ситуация была мышеловкой, чтобы заполучить меня, — выдерживает небольшую паузу. — В ту войну, за некоторое время до того, как упал с поезда, я попал в плен, конкретнее, оказался в руках Арнима Золы..._

_— Кто такой Арним Зола? — перебиваешь._

_Пауза._

_— Психопат ученый. Изначально они с Эрскином вдвоем создавали сыворотку. Потом что-то не поделили и разошлись. Эрскин пошел своим путем — и мир получил Капитана Америку, а Зола своим — получился Солдат. А все началось с того, что наш сто седьмой полк оказались в плену. Конечно, кроме нас пленных было много. В основном работали, как и в любом другом лагере, но не абсолютно все… Некоторые были выбраны для эксперимента… Я вошел в число этих, — слышится усмешка, — избранных. На тот момент Зола вовсю тестировал свою версию сыворотки. Не знаю сколько было до меня и сколько после, но мне точно известно, что почему-то выжил только я. Стиви — Капитан Америка, нарушив приказ, вытащил нас из плена, но Зола не смирился, ему нужен был я. Стиви к тому моменту сколотил отличную команду. Конечно, я вошел в нее. Уже тогда понимал, что со мной что-то не так, что я стал другим, начал меняться. Молчал об этом и вообще старался не задумываться. Был рад, что удалось выбраться из рук Золы и неимоверно желал достигнуть цели. А целью был Красный Череп —, как мы думали, глава ГИДРЫ. Кто же знал, что он — только одна из многочисленных голов. ГИДРА появилась гораздо раньше него и нацистов, а Красный Череп был главой лишь одной ячейки. К моменту начала второй мировой войны, эта организация оплела большую часть мира. Кстати, ты вообще знаешь что-нибудь о Красном Черепе? Слышал Стиву и Воющим Коммандос посвящен целый этаж в Смитсоновском музее. Но поскольку я там не был, мне неизвестно упомянут ли он, или ГИДРА и тут приложила руку?_

_— Нет, про Красного Черепа слышу впервые как и про ГИДРУ. Про Эрскина знаю. А вот ты известен как соулмейт Капитана Америка._

_— Ого. Солдат, так мы, получается, знаменитости!_

_Солдат игнорирует, соответственно, ничего не отвечает._

_— И нет, мы со Стивом не были соулмейтами. Ты — мой соулмейт. Со Стивом мы были очень хорошими друзьями, практически братьями._

_То, что Баки Барнс и Стив Роджерс на самом деле не были соулмейтами, до этого додумался и сам — не бывает несколько соулмейтов, соулмейт всегда только один, и в какой период он встретится и встретится ли вообще… Чаще встречается, но случается, что и нет._

_— Это и так понял. Что было дальше? Вы охотились на Красного Черепа, и?_

_— Да, мы как одержимые гонялись за Красным Черепом. И, в конечном итоге, поступила достоверная информация, где он есть. На самом деле это было дело рук Арнима Золы, он слил эту информацию нам._

_— Но почему? Разве они были не заодно?_

_— У них были совершенно разные цели. Красного Черепа интересовала власть, а Золу исключительно наука, а поскольку из всех подопытных выжил только я… Вот он и получил меня — заманил в ловушку и, заодно, избавился от Красного Черепа. Доказательством того, что это была ловушка, указывает его фраза. Помню ее, как будто она была сказана вчера: «С возвращением, сержант Барнс»._

_На этом Баки замолкает, а тебе интересно._

_— Что было потом и почему Солдат ничего не помнит?_

_— Солдат появился, когда меня передали Красной Комнате — Департаменту Х — отделу ГИДРЫ, расположенному в Советском Союзе. Сейчас она уже не существует. Я не подчинялся, потому был создан Солдат — совершенно новая личность, а меня блокировали. Ген Х — волка — тоже. Поскольку, несмотря на все их усилия, мы то и дело “просыпались”, Солдата стали “обнулять”. Делалось это при помощи электрошока. Таким образом подавляли нас и стирали ему память. С Солдатом обращались как с собакой — положительное подкрепление, отрицательное подкрепление. В основном было отрицательное подкрепление, — рука в волосах застывает._

_— Новый куратор хороший. Много положительного подкрепления. Он заботится об оружии, — Солдат._

_— Оружие? — не понимаешь. — Он считает себя оружием? Как так? Почему?_

_Баки хмыкает._

_— Для них мы не люди, мы, действительно, оружие. Добыча информации, устранение неугодных ГИДРЕ, разведка тех мест, куда обычному даже очень хорошо подготовленному человеку не добраться. Помнишь убийство Кеннеди?_

_— Конечно. Настоящий убийца так и не был найден._

_— Это был Солдат. И, конечно, он не был найден, потому что как только задача была выполнена, Солдата отправили в заморозку._

_— Что значит в заморозку?_

_— То и значит. Вне миссий нас замораживают — помещают в криокамеру._

_— Какой кошмар, — и тут у тебя начинается самая настоящая борьба за справедливость: — Но так же нельзя, нужно с этим что-то делать!_

_— Мы и будем делать, да, Солдат?_

_Солдат отрывается от процесса обмывания. Похоже ему понравился процесс, потому что давно все вымыто, а он все продолжает и продолжает. Поскольку это приятно, ты не возражаешь._

_— Так точно. Цель изменилась. Назначение изменилось. Я — твой защитник и твое оружие._

_— Ты не оружие, ты человек! — выходит яростно — борьба за справедливость продолжается._

_Солдат пожимает плечами и возвращается к прерванному занятию._

_— Оставь его. Ему так понятней._

_— Но как же так… Это же не правильно, с этим нужно что-то делать… — и не закончив, обрываешь себя. Вспоминается главное и основное в психологии: у каждого своя психическая реальность. Если человеку удобно и комфортно мыслить и существовать именно так, зачем что-либо с этим делать? Цепляешься за другое: — Хорошо, Солдат, ты — мой защитник и оружие, но если это действительно так, как ты собираешься меня защищать, если я там, а ты здесь?_

_Солдат снова останавливается._

_— План разработан._

_И все. Больше никаких комментариев, а тебе необходимы подробности._

_— Баки?_

_— Да, план, действительно есть, и мы в ближайшие дни приступим к его осуществлению. К сожалению, так просто из ГИДРЫ не выбраться. Нужно сделать так, чтобы они поверили, что мы мертвы. Конечно, это всего лишь обманный маневр, очень быстро они поймут, что на самом деле мы живы (ГИДРА везде), но инсценирование смерти даст нам время. Нужно подготовить схроны, убежища и вообще многое сделать, прежде, чем ГИДРА все поймет и начнет нас активно искать. Если просто убежать, нас крайне быстро вернут назад. К этому, до побега нам обязательно нужно забрать одну вещь. До нее не только нужно добраться, но и обязательно заменить искаженной копией._

_— Что это за вещь и чем она так важна?_

_— Это блокнот. В нем коды управления Солдатом. Зачитываются только в том случае, если Солдат начинает своевольничать. И в отличии от обнуления, коды работают. Как думаешь, как им удалось усыпить нас?_

_— А если они до момента как вы все это осуществите снова заморозят вас?_

_— У нас впереди еще пять задач._

_— Интересно, что это за задачи? — бормотание, но Баки слышит._

_— Зачем тебе это?_

_А Солдат горделиво вставляет:_

_— Солдат — очень хорошее оружие._

_Учитывая, что задачи — это убийства, пытки и еще неизвестно что очень нехорошее, да, об этом не то, что лучше не знать, лучше вообще не думать, поэтому заставляешь себя переключиться на другую интересность:_

_— Как вы общаетесь между собой? — ты не помнишь между ними словесного диалога, а вот наличие коммуникации отлично прослеживается - успели придумать план._

_— Через Джеймса._

_— Есть еще и четвертый? — непонятно какой раз удивляешься._

_— Нет, нас трое. Джеймс — это волк._

_— Почему волка зовут твоим именем? Твое полное имя Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, так?_

_— Я точно знаменитость, — весело, и тут же серьезно, но с сохранением легкости: — Не знаю, как-то само сложилось. Может быть потому что оба моих имени мне никогда не нравились, всегда представлялся Баки. А вот волку нравится, когда его называют Джеймс. На самом деле мы не задумывались об этом. Все сложилось само, так же как Солдат, откликается исключительно на Солдата, так и волк на Джеймса._

_Интересно. Хочешь задать очередной вопрос (у тебя их очень много), но в этот момент дверь с лязгом отодвигается._

_Солдат оборачивается на звук._

_— Пришел куратор. Сейчас будут будить._

_А ты смотришь и не можешь поверить глазам: в дверном проеме стоит дядя с шлангом в руках. За ним группа людей со штурмовыми автоматическими винтовками. Целятся в тело твоего соулмейта. Не успеваешь выйти из ступора, а дядя уже открывает вентиль, и на спящего обрушивается поток воды. Ты_ просыпаешься.


	5. Глава 2. Часть 4

Просыпаешься не как обычно — медленно, неспешно, лениво, с ощущением, что вот поспал бы еще, а резко, словно выплевывает. Не успеваешь распахнуть глаза, или все же делаешь это (неважно), как тут же на тебя набрасывается громкая звуковая мешанина. Слух настолько обострен, что можешь сквозь закрытые наглухо окна услышать о чем говорят проходящие на улице люди. Если обычно практически совсем не слышно движения машин, то сейчас ощущение будто стоишь посередине проезжей части. У соседей справа лает собака, у соседей слева мяукает кот. Через дом пожилая пара выясняет, а кто же пойдет в магазин — они рано встают. Счастье в одном: ты их воспринимаешь не как аутист (все звуки равнозначны), а как любой нормальный человек (один из звуков на первом плане, остальное фоном). Новая способность одновременно интересна (открывает много новых возможностей) и страшна — не знаешь как ее контролировать. Если выйдешь из дома, точно утонешь в этом громком водовороте голосов, если не заткнешь уши, например, берушами. Кстати, беруши — это отличный выход, хотя бы на первое время. Страх уходит. Остается выяснить: обостренный слух — очередная проснувшаяся способность, или он связан со встречей с соулмейтом? Учитывая, что одно его альтер-эго — волк, вполне возможно, что появление острого слуха — это последствие установления связи между вами. И, опять же, может, это так играет твой дар? Поскольку сейчас точно ответить невозможно, переходишь к следующему вопросу: вторая встреча с соулмейтом — сон или нет? Прислушиваешься к собственным ощущениям: болит ли что? После столь продолжительного секса, зад точно должен болеть. Соответственно, если встреча с соулмейтом была лишь сном, никакой боли испытывать не должен. Садишься и обнаруживаешь, что, да, зад болит. Интересно. Ложишься обратно, засовываешь руку в трусы и ощупываешь анус. Он не воспален и не растянут. Физически секса не было. Так это что? Психосоматика? Или все же фантомная боль? И снова ответа нет. Если вторая встреча с соулмейтом приснилась, значит боль в заднице — психосоматика, и все остальное (про ГИДРУ, дядю) неправда; если же встреча действительно была (часть ученых, которые занимаются исследованием связи между соулмейтами, утверждают, что при определенных обстоятельствах, предназначенные друг другу души могут контактировать на более тонких уровнях), в таком случае, все, что ты узнал про соулмейта, дядю, ГИДРУ, реально… Вот на этом моменте запускается отклонение — чувствуешь как начинает раскачивать — эмоции противоположны и слишком ярки: дядю любишь и ненавидишь одновременно. Любишь за то, что он сделал для тебя. Когда умер папа, он без приглашения прибыл в Бейкон Хиллс, занялся похоронами и взял тебя под опеку. Разве плохой человек стал бы брать под опеку малознакомого (на тот момент вы виделись три раза) ребенка да еще и с отклонением? А ненавидишь от понимания того, что, оказывается, совершенно никогда и не знал настоящего Брока Рамлоу. И как раз в этот момент, как назло, всплывают слова дяди: “Недавно в мой отряд перевели… новенького. Отличный боец, лучшего не встречал. Иногда его кроет. Вот сегодня был тот самый день, когда это случилось. Благо уже после выполненной миссии. Пришлось звать медиков — никак не желал успокаиваться”. И тут же возникает перед глазами картина лежащего на кушетке соулмейта и вспоминается история Баки. Кусочки мозаики складываются, получается, что все правда, что все же сон — вовсе не был сном, что соулмейт — пленник, а дядю ты совсем не знаешь. А, может, эти выводы не верны? Может, все они основаны на фантазировании? — Мозг пытается заполнить белые пятна. И опять непонятно — сон был сном или нет? Правда ли все, о чем узнал во сне или нет? Ответа нет. И это хуже всего. От этого эмоции становятся еще сильнее… Кажется будто сходишь с ума… 

Рывком поднимаешься. Подходишь к письменному столу, отодвигаешь ящик, берешь успокоительное, развиничиваешь крышку и махом выпиваешь две таблетки. Затем, возвращаешься обратно, ложишься на кровать и прикрываешь глаза. Нужно немного подождать, и эмоции закупорятся. Потом, скорее всего у тебя немного поболит лицевая мышца — выплеска эмоций не было, а потому все выйдет в психосоматику. Но сама же и пройдет. Это неприятно, но легче потерпеть боль от мышечных спазмов, чем то, что творится с тобой сейчас. 

Через десять минут становится легче, а через двадцать, эмоции настолько глушатся, а аналитика выходит на первый план, что ощущаешь себя роботом: четкий просчет и ничего более. План выстраивается сам собой. Первое, найти беруши, иначе, не выйти из дома. Второе, научиться контролировать новую способность. О том, что ты встретил соулмейта лучше вообще никому не говорить. Нужно подождать. Если сон — не сон, и ты нужен ему, он должен как-то себя проявить, должен каким-то образом дать о себе знать. И когда, и если это произойдет, будешь думать, что делать.

***

_Два с половиной месяца спустя._

 

Соулмейт так и не проявляет себя, поэтому делаешь вывод, что сон — был сном. От этого и плохо (от тебя отказались) и хорошо (дяде можно доверять).

Первые полтора месяца, конечно, ждал, надеялся, появлялся на крыше каждый вечер, а вдруг... А в последние две недели вообще на нее не ходишь — хватит. Отказались от тебя и отказались. И больно, и обидно, и досадно, но как гласит гугл: подобные случаи встречаются и никто от этого пока не умер. И ты будешь жить дальше… Как-нибудь. Со временем боль пройдет — время лечит все. Надеешься на это.

Информация по поводу сна-не сна оказалась крайне противоречивой. Перечитал огромное количество книг, излазил весь интернет, а четкости никакой. Научные факты разнятся: одни исследователи доказывают, что, да, встречи между соулмейтами на тонких уровнях возможны и, они очень похожи на сон; другие утверждают, что в случае непризнания связи одним из соулмейтов, запускается защитный механизм: мозг создает картины того, что общение продолжается. Обычно происходит это в виде галлюцинаций и снов. Похоже, последнее твой случай. 

Чтобы окончательно переключиться, к концу второго месяца решаешь принять ухаживания альфы местной стаи Алекса Вуодса. А что? Он — картинка — высокий, мощный, широкоплечий, с длинными темно-каштановыми волосами, порой веселый, легкий, а порой до невозможности серьезный, а еще он — оборотень… И плевать, что видишь в нем Баки, Солдата и Джеймса, нужно же как-то жить дальше, нужно же каким-то образом наложить пластырь на незаживающую рану, так почему бы не таким способом? Намерения Алекса серьезны. У оборотней вообще приняты только долговременные отношения. Да и история с соулмейтами у вас похожа: соулмейт Алекса погиб год назад. Причины гибели не знаешь, и не спрашиваешь — захочет, расскажет сам. Алекс тоже знает твою историю с соулмейтом. В одну из ваших встреч, когда решил прекратить пить успокоительное (сколько можно?), снова эмоционально раскачался, потому напился и выложил все Алексу. Не совсем все, про ГИДРУ промолчал. Именно в ту встречу Алекс поделился своей историей, а потом вы долго целовались и чуть не переспали. Алекс вовремя остановился. По его мнению ваш первый раз должен происходить в трезвом состоянии. А дальше была небольшая странность: весь следующий день болезненно покалывало в груди. Ты отнес это к психосоматике. Связывать эту внезапную боль с соулмейтом и возможностью, что, может, все же... Слишком больно и горько. Кроме того, Алекс удобен: дядя и Вуодс знают друг друга — какие-то общие дела, и дядя одобряет ваши отношения. Так, может, все и получится?

Звонок в дверь. Ты отрываешься от готовки: кладешь нож (резал салат), споласкиваешь руки и, спешно вытерев их, несешься к входной двери. Шесть вечера. Дядя вернется не раньше двенадцати: сегодня он “в поле” на каком-то очередном задании, поэтому звонок — странность. Может, Алекс решил вытащить тебя в кино, или в боулинг, или просто прогуляться, а, может, это соседи… Открываешь. На пороге Лейла и Логан. А вот это неожиданно. И, конечно, тебя сначала стопорит: ты встаешь как вкопанный, не зная, что сказать. А они, тем временем, проходят мимо, входят в дом и закрывают дверь. Логан, который периодически мелькает в школе профессора Ксавьера, сухо кидает:

— Собирайся. У тебя есть двадцать минут.

Теряешься еще больше. Куда собираться? Какие двадцать минут? Почему только двадцать минут — не больше и не меньше? Лейла, как и Логан, напряжена и вообще… Выглядит совершенно иначе. И поэтому узнал не сразу. Это и запустило столь сильное замешательство. Вместо золотистых кудрей, которые обычно треплет ветер, волосы стянуты на затылке в строгую кичку; вместо яркого макияжа, который она, как тебе думалось, очень любит, на лице ни грамма косметики; вместо короткой юбки, жилетки и блузки, джинсы и кожаная куртка; вместо туфель на высоком каблуке, кроссовки. Да что происходит? Но застопорило настолько, что и слова сказать не можешь.

— Он всегда такой? — Логан.

— Нет. 

На это тот только в неверии изгибает бровь.

— Да что происходит? — сердце бьется-бьется, теперь сильнейшая тревога.

— Твой дядя связался с профессором Ксавьером. У него на работе ЧП, поэтому некоторое время ты поживешь в интернате при школе.

И из-за этого ЧП на сборы отведено только двадцать минут и поэтому с Лейлой отправлен Логан? Открываешь рот, и тут же закрываешь — вспоминаются слова Баки, о том, что у них с Солдатом есть план, и они появятся через три месяца. Прошло два с половиной. Неужели все же… Начинаешь нервничать еще сильнее.

— А подробности известны? — от волнения голос слегка дрожит.

— Пожалуйста, Стайлз, собирайся, — Лейла, умоляюще.

Понятно. Ничего не скажут. В любом случае, через полторы недели все встанет на свои места. И честно говоря, хочешь и не хочешь, чтобы сон все же оказался не сном. Хочешь, потому что… черт, как ни убегай от себя, безумно любишь своего соулмейта, несмотря на единственную встречу в реальности, успел привязаться к нему, и без него жизнь… не жизнь. А не хочешь, потому что в таком случае все окажется правдой: ГИДРА существует, а дядя — совсем не тот человек, которого знаешь. Получается, как бы все не повернулось, все равно будет больно.

Киваешь и направляешься на второй этаж, в спальню. 

На то, чтобы собрать самое необходимое, уходит вполовину больше данного Логаном времени: то все валится из рук, то не можешь найти записную книжку, то телефон куда-то спрятался, то забыл кинуть подзарядное устройство от ноутбука... А перед выходом, когда все вроде прибрано, собрано и выключено, вспоминаешь, что не положил любимую футболку с Мстителями. Что сказать: хаос в голове, хаос везде. В конечном итоге, спустя примерно сорок минут и две выкуренных Логаном сигары (очень приятный аромат; интересно, курение успокаивает? Может, тоже стоит начать курить?) Лейла открывает портал.

***

Селят в отдельной! комнате. Подобное нонсенс. Несмотря на размах здания, где расположена школа, учеников и не только учеников много, и меньше их не становится — одаренные буквально стекаются в это место. Кто-то находит его сам, кого-то приводят. А все из-за того, что часть человечества до сих пор считает одаренных угрозой, злом. Оборотни всегда держатся стаей, и о их существовании стало известно гораздо-гораздо раньше, потому их не трогают, привыкли. Что же касается одаренных… Они в основном одиночки, и о них мир узнал не так уж и давно, а адаптация ко всему новому обычно происходит с перекосами.

Осматриваешься. Комната небольшая. Обстановка достаточно стандартна: двустворчатый шкаф, небольшой прямоугольный письменный стол возле окна, стул, тумбочка с выдвижными ящиками рядом слева от стола, напротив шкафа кровать. Вот на кровати залипаешь. Она двуспальная. Застелена светло-серым покрывалом. У изголовья две кремового цвета подушки. Зачем тебе двуспальная кровать? В этот раз стопор длится краткую долю секунды, а после приходишь к нескольким выводам: первый, эта комната предназначена для проживания пары; второй, сон все же не был сном, и профессору Ксавьеру это известно; третий, он ожидает появления твоего соулмейта. Мысли о дяде гонишь прочь. Воспринимать его как злодея слишком больно, тем более неизвестно почему он работает на ГИДРУ и почему согласился быть куратором твоего соулмейта. Надеешься, что всему этому должно быть какое-то логичное обоснование. 

— Твоя комната. Надеюсь, она тебе нравится, — Джина — правая рука профессора Ксавьера. Она лично встретила вас возле ворот территории школы, и лично проводила в комнату. Подобное так же странно. У Джины и без тебя много дел. — За дверью, — указывает на ту, что рядом со шкафом, — ванная комната.

Еще и с отдельной ванной. Этот пункт только подтверждает все предположения. А может, все совсем не так. Может, эта комната на текущий момент, единственная свободная и в ближайшие пару дней тебя к кому-нибудь переселят, а дядя просто уехал на слишком длинную миссию в другую страну. Подобное случалось, и тогда ты тоже жил здесь. В этом случае сон был всего лишь сном, а все первоначальные выводы — плод твоей фантазии и неумирающая вера в то, что соулмейт все же не отказался от тебя.

— Располагайся. Затем, спускайся в столовую, поужинаешь. После, профессор хочет побеседовать с тобой.

Это хорошо. Возможно разговор с ним все прояснит.

— Спасибо.

— Обращайся. Здесь ты в безопасности. Здесь тебе не нужно что-либо скрывать и бояться быть непонятым, — с этими словами она покидает комнату. А у тебя один единственный вопрос: и она в курсе происходящего? Хотя, вполне возможно, и это логично: Джина Грей — правая рука профессора, поэтому неудивительно, что она все знает.

***

Стоишь перед закрытой дверью кабинета профессора и переминаешься с ноги на ногу. Нервничаешь. Не решаешься войти. Знаешь, что при любом раскладе будет больно.

“Заходи, Стайлз. Мы тебя ждем”, — голос профессора в голове. Хмуришься. Не любишь, когда он так делает. И тут же вывод и вопрос: профессор не один. В таком случае, с кем? Со своим соулмейтом? Зачем Эрику Лешэру присутствовать при разговоре? А если это не Эрик Лешэр, а кто-то другой? И кто же? И зачем? Прежде чем мозг выдвинет еще массу теорий, открываешь дверь и заходишь.

Кабинет довольно большой. Стены и потолок отделаны красным деревом. На полу зеленый ковер. Вообще в кабинете превалируют два цвета: зеленый и коричнево-красный. На окнах бархатные зеленые шторы. Сейчас они не задернуты. Напротив окна длинный стеллаж с книгами . Напротив двери массивный деревянный стол с папками. На нем же закрытый ноутбук, а за столом, развалившись в профессорском кресле со стаканом виски в руках сидит Эрик Лешэр. Сам профессор расположился около полуоткрытого окна. Первое предположение было верно: при разговоре будет присутствовать соулмейт профессора.

— Да, Стайлз, сон был не сном. Если два соулмейта встретились, и связь установилась неполностью, в астральных проекциях встречи могут продолжаться до тех пор, пока не произойдет полное установление и закрепление связи. Вселенная не любит незаконченного. Так же я нашел твоего соулмейта и слежу за ним. С ним все впорядке. Ему удалось оторваться от агентов ГИДРЫ. Сейчас он занимается подготовкой убежища. Как только закончит, прибудет сюда. Я хотел помочь, чтобы ускорить, то что задумал сержант Барнс, но Эрик был против, — профессор, как обычно, прямолинеен, говорит все сразу и в лоб.

— Сержант Барнс отлично справляется сам. Если бы ему потребовалась помощь, мы бы ее оказали. У меня негласный договор с ГИДРОЙ: они не трогают школу и всех птенцов Чарльза, а я периодически делаю для них… некоторую работу. Если бы мы оказали помощь сержанту Барнсу, и ГИДРЕ стало об этом известно, то под угрозой оказались не только вы, а и Чарльз и все находящиеся здесь, — Эрик.

— Этого могло бы и не случиться.

— Чарльз, мы это неоднократно обсуждали. 

— Видишь ли, Стайлз, Эрик не видит разницы между ЩИТ-ом, ГИДРОЙ и правительством. Впрочем, правительство он не любит более всего. К счастью, в последние годы он стал более терпим к нему, чем ранее. И он считает, что и правительство, и ГИДРА, и ЩИТ совершают, как хорошее, так и плохое. 

Налицо явная несхожесть во мнениях. Каково твое отношение к правительству? Об этом никогда не задумывался. Отношение к ГИДРЕ, которая, как выяснилось, существует? Учитывая, что они сделали с Баки… Ты боишься их. К ЩИТ-у? Кто они вообще такие и чем занимаются?

— Ты не знаешь, что такое ЩИТ, — утверждение. Профессор Ксавьер опять читает мысли. — Если позволишь, я немного расскажу об этой организации. 

Да, было бы интересно.

— ЩИТ был создан во вторую мировую войну с целью положить конец существованию ГИДРЫ. Какое-то время они думали, что им это удалось, но в конечном итоге выяснилось, что это не так. Сейчас ЩИТ не только противостоит ГИДРЕ, а так же занимается делами оборотней, мутантов, следит за появлением инопланетных артефактов и хранит их.

— Чарльз, если бы они только хранили артефакты, они изучают их, как между прочим и ГИДРА. Мы, Стайлз, нейтральная сторона. И чтобы оставаться ею, так или иначе мы вынуждены помогать и тем, и тем. Чарльз вот помогает правительству.

— Которое Эрик жутко не любит.

— Оно хуже всех.

— В этом мы все еще не пришли к согласию. Но сейчас речь не об этом. Стайлза крайне волнует дядя. Эрик?

— Дело в том, что если вошел однажды в ГИДРУ, из нее уже не выйти. Дед мистера Рамлоу добровольно вступил в ряды ГИДРЫ, из-за этого тоже самое был вынужден сделать его отец и, соответственно, и его сын. Пока твои способности спали, ты был не особо интересен ГИДРЕ. Конечно, они бы нашли тебе применение, как и любому другому, но с появлением способностей, ГИДРА особенно заинтересовалась бы тобой. Рамлоу этот момент предвосхитил. Вышел на меня, а я договорился с Чарльзом. Твои отец и мать знали о существовании ГИДРЫ и нашли способ не иметь дел с этой организацией — попросили защиты у сильной стаи оборотней и получили ее, конечно, не бесплатно. Твой отец был шерифом. Доступ к делам полиции и возможность манипуляции этими делами — именно этим твой отец был полезен Хейлам.

Похоже, в этом мире ничего не делается просто так — печально.

— Твой отец обратился именно к этой стае, потому что Хейлы не были связаны с ГИДРОЙ, ЩИТ-ом или правительством, и именно поэтому практически все сгорели в огне, именно поэтому был убит твой отец и чуть ранее погибла твоя мать.

— У мамы же был рак, или нет?

— Да, но задавался ли ты вопросом, как он появился?

— Над этим вопросом до сих пор работают ученые, разве нет?

— Да, это так, но у твоей матери рак появился по известным причинам — она была опоена специальным препаратом, вызывающим рост раковых клеток. Мистеру Рамлоу об этом неизвестно. Этот препарат — одна из многочисленных разработок ГИДРЫ. Кстати, у ЩИТ-а он тоже есть, и они его периодически применяют. Так, что, Чарльз, зная это и учитывая, что ЩИТ считается международной тайной правительственной организацией, ты будешь продолжать придерживаться мнения, что оно белое и пушистое?

Чарльз игнорирует, вместо этого:

— Эрик дай мальчику стул.

Ноги подгибаются и, если бы не табурет с железными ножками услужливо перенесенный вокурат под твой зад, ты бы наверное плюхнулся на пол.

— Но они же были обычными людьми, без каких-либо способностей, зачем они понадобились ГИДРЕ? — устремляешь взгляд на Лешэра.

— Если один из членов семьи однажды входит в ГИДРУ, то остальные тоже вынуждены вступить в ее ряды, их дети, и дети их детей. Поэтому ГИДРА столь объемлющая, поэтому ГИДРА везде.

— Но ведь вы сказали, что люди без способностей им не интересны. Вы же сказали, что именно поэтому меня не трогали.

— Сначала ты был слишком мал, и Брок Рамлоу умело манипулировал этим, а затем, я бы добавил, очень вовремя, попал под крыло Чарльза, а Чарльз и его школа неприкосновенна, благодаря мне, — последние слова Эрик произносит с нажимом и выразительно смотрит на профессора Ксавьера. 

— Может, Хейлам стоило примкнуть к ЩИТ-у и тогда все было бы хорошо? — правительство и ЩИТ воспринимаются как меньшее зло.

— Хейлы не сделали этого, потому что им было известно, что ГИДРА и ЩИТ настолько тесно переплелись, что уже не разобрать, где одна организация, а где другая. Например, твой дядя числится и как агент ГИДРЫ, и как агент ЩИТ-а. Сейчас он работает в группе с Капитаном Америка.

— Ух, ты.

— При чем и те, и те считают его своим шпионом. Брок Рамлоу — хороший спец. И, как я считаю, а Чарльз со мной не соглашается, ГИДРА не так уж и плоха, и она совершает хорошие поступки.

— Эрик, ЩИТ, в отличии от ГИДРЫ, не заставляет работать под угрозой расправы.

— Зато они держат таких как мы в изоляции, — яростно.

— Только первое время.

— И все равно это недопустимо, учитывая, что “проснувшихся” можно отправлять сразу на мой остров или к тебе в школу.

— Они предоставляют выбор.

Эрик морщится.

— Их выбор — иллюзия, — еще более яростно. Все железные предметы в кабинете приходят в движение — заметно вибрируют. Это вызывает страх.

— Эрик, держи себя в руках, ты пугаешь мальчика.

Вибрация прекращается.

— Мальчик четко должен знать картину. Учитывая КТО его соулмейт, рано или поздно и ему придется сделать выбор, иначе их ждет то же самое, что и стаю Хейлов.

— Расскажите мне про моего соулмейта, — просишь. Вдруг узнаешь еще что-нибудь неизвестное. 

— Мне удалось достать подробную информацию по проекту “Зимний Солдат”. Чарльз считает, что твой соулмейт должен сам обо всем рассказать, я же придерживаюсь мнения, что ты обязан ознакомиться с этой информацией раньше, так что выбор за тобой.

— Я бы хотел ознакомиться, — незнание страшнее и интересно.

— В таком случае держи, — к тебе медленно подплывает флешка. Берешь ее.

— Дора всегда готова тебя принять, — Чарльз. — А теперь... Время позднее, не так ли?

Киваешь. Хочется как можно скорее оказаться одному и вставить флешку в ноутбук. Поднимаешься. Ноги практически не ощущаются, а в голове пустота и хаос одновременно.

— Спасибо, профессор, спасибо мистер Лешэр. Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной ночи, Стайлз. Я всегда здесь. Ты можешь обратиться ко мне в любой момент.

— Для вас с сержантом Барнсом всегда найдется место на моем острове, — Эрик.

Еще раз благодаришь и выходишь, затем, мягко закрываешь за собой дверь.

***

Оказавшись в комнате, устраиваешься с ноутбуком на кровати, втыкаешь флешку… И всю ночь не спишь. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Поскольку мой кроссовер - огромное АУ по отношению ко всем мирам, решила: пусть Эрик и Чарльз выглядят так же, как и в фильме “Люди Х: первый класс”. Сделала их “нестареющими” или стареющими крайне медленно :-)
> 
> Так же, в моем фике Магнето зовут Эрик Лешэр. Допускаю, что это не совсем верно, но уж как вышло - гугль дал несколько вариантов имени этого персонажа, выбрала то, которое пришлось по вкусу.


	6. Глава 2. Часть 5

_Полторы недели спустя._

 

Ждешь за воротами школы. От одного дерева до другого сорок восемь больших шагов и сто пятьдесят шесть маленьких. Примерно по пятьдесят веток на каждом дереве, что растут около дороги. Разница в количестве — средне статистическое — составляет восемь веток. Дорога не заасфальтирована, но по ней достаточно часто ездят — четко видны две относительно ровные колеи. Пытался сосчитать количество мелких камней и крупных, и бросил это занятие. Ходишь кругами около ворот, потом это надоедает, потому подходишь к ближайшему дереву, плюхаешься на землю и от переизбытка эмоций (не можешь более их сдерживать) начинаешь рыдать — уже стемнело, а соулмейта все нет. Наверное и не появится. Понятно, что этому должны быть причины, и как раз эти самые причины страшат сильнее всего. Вдруг план соулмейта в какой-то момент пошел под откос? Вдруг его вернули обратно и сейчас обнуляют разрядами тока? А, может, уже обнулили и теперь загоняют через капельницу… Как там название препарата? СН-122? А ты не в состоянии вытащить свою половинку из плена, потому что не знаешь главного — где его могут держать. Чувствуешь себя чертовски беспомощным. На самом деле просто перенервничал, к этому, играет отклонение, вот и результат. А сделать с этим можно только одно — отпустить эту эмоцию, погрузиться в нее, позволить слезам свободно катиться по щекам, принять ту беспомощность, что ощущаешь сейчас и придумать хороший конец для той фантазии, что не выходит из головы. Делаешь это. Представляешь, что каким-то образом узнал, где держат соулмейта. Добираешься туда и визуализируешь болезненную смерть мучителей Баки-Солдата. Используя свою основную способность, можешь это устроить. Да, скорее всего переистратишься и даже, возможно, умрешь, но и Баки-Солдат будет отомщен. Четко представляешь агонию агентов и ученых ГИДРЫ, и ощущаешь, как отпускает. Простая и хорошая техника. Нужно применять ее чаще. 

Рыдаешь еще какое-то время, но, в конечном итоге, рыдания прекращаются, правда слезы продолжают катиться, но это ничего. Практически успокоился. Откидываешь голову на ствол дерева и спустя еще какое-то время окончательно расслабляешься. Прикрываешь глаза. Рядом с тобой никого. Ты один. Поэтому можно было и поистерить, а сейчас уже просто плачешь. Тихо, без громких всхлипов и завываний. Как там внушают преподаватели в университете вместе с мисс Эдвин? Стресс выходит через воду. Так что плакать полезно. И правда, натянутая пружина, расслабляется и с каждой скатившейся слезой ее присутствие ощущается все меньше. А дальше приходит спокойствие и уже более реалистичный взгляд на происходящее: ничего страшного пока не произошло, известия о соулмейте рано или поздно должны появиться, просто нужно еще немного подождать. Несколько прерывистых глубоких вдохов и медленных протяжных выдохов. Вот и слезы уже не бегут. Хорошо, что соулмейт всего этого не видел… Хорошо, что этого вообще никто не видел. Слезы — очень личное. И с этой мыслью, незаметно для себя засыпаешь.

***

Будят солнечные лучи. Открываешь глаза. Примерно минуту пытаешься осознать: как оказался в кровати? Последнее, что помнишь, как рыдал под деревом около ворот школы, дальше провал. Затем, приходит понимание, что в кровати не один. Рядом кто-то лежит, размеренно и глубоко дышит. Замираешь, а потом, затаив дыхание, медленно поворачиваешь голову. Мужчина. Крупный мужчина. Он занял большую часть кровати, лежит на животе. Напрягаешься еще больше, теперь боишься сделать лишний вдох. Пряди упали на лицо, и скрывают черты. Одна рука под подушкой, вторая — бионическая, вытянута вдоль тела. Одеяло укрывает его наполовину, а потому отчетливо видны глубокие, местами воспаленные рубцы — там где стык бионики и плоти. Происходит узнавание: это соулмейт! Он пришел! Накатывает такая всепоглощающая радость, что хочется кричать, прыгать, плясать. И одновременно с этим сильнейшее облегчение — с ним все впорядке, фантазии не претворились в реальность. Можно выдохнуть. Он благополучно добрался, не попал в лапы к ГИДРЕ. Выдыхаешь. Еще примерно спустя минуту, медленно, чтобы не разбудить его, поворачиваешься и привстаешь, опираешься на руку. Все внимание сосредотачивается на рубцах. Рассматриваешь. Как интересно. Почему они воспалены? Этого не должно быть. Может, идет отторжение металла? Неудержимо хочется потрогать. Тянешь руку, и кончиком пальца очерчиваешь изломанную линию рядом с воспалением. Кожа гладкая, горячая, а затем, все случается настолько быстро, что не успеваешь даже моргнуть. Раз, и ты на лопатках. Соулмейт на тебе. А к горлу прижато что-то холодное и острое. Всплеск адреналина — яркий-яркий страх. Замираешь. Опять боишься сделать вдох, вернее, вообще забываешь как дышать. Некоторое время вы смотрите друг на друга, а затем, происходит нечто интересное — крайне необычное моргание. На мгновение тебе кажется, что его глаза полыхнули желтым, но эта вспышка происходит настолько быстро, что не разобрать: это был плод твоего воображения или, и правда, вспышка была. Одним движением нож отбрасывается в сторону, вторым плавным единым грациозным движением соулмейт перекатывается и вот уже сидит на краю кровати. Проводит рукой по длинным растрепанным волосам, трет руками лицо.

— Черт, Стайлз, прости. Постарайся не делать так больше, хотя бы в первое время, пока Солдат не привыкнет.

Затем следует достаточно продолжительное молчание.

Соулмейт поворачивает голову.

— Он напугал тебя?

— Так это был Солдат, значит сейчас я говорю с Баки, — подтормаживаешь.

Широкая улыбка тут же освещает его лицо.

— Позволь представиться, сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, для друзей Баки.

Вы вроде как уже знакомы, но решаешь поддержать игру.

— Мечислав Стилински, Стайлз.

Некоторое время вы жадно рассматриваете друг друга.

— Джеймсу необходим тактильный контакт, можно?

Волнуешься, поэтому отвечаешь коротким кивком и тут же тебя заключают в объятия. Сначала сжимаешься. Обниматься с соулмейтом — новое ощущение. В чужих руках ты вообще не в состоянии расслабиться. Во время секса полностью уходишь в свой мир — абстрагируешься от партнера, поэтому предпочитаешь, когда тебя берут сзади. Но запах Баки, мягкое поглаживание по спине, гудение бионики успокаивают и расслабляют, и вот ты уже сам прижимаешься к нему. Вроде, тебя обнюхивают — тыкаются в шею, затем, в волосы мокрым носом, но это длится лишь мгновение. После, объятия становятся более плотными. И в этот самый момент, когда вроде нужно наслаждаться ощущением спокойствия — соулмейт рядом, с ним все в полном порядке (насколько вообще может быть впорядке, учитывая, через что он прошел), всплывают все переживания последних двух с половиной недель и в особенности ужасающие фантазии, возникшие вчера вечером.

— Я так боялся, что они поймали тебя, боялся.. — неконтролируемая потребность рассказать о своих вчерашних страхах. — Я тебя вчера ждал и ждал, а ты все не шел и не шел... — отстраняешься, переключаешься на белое пятно в памяти. — Кстати, как я здесь оказался? Я помню, что… — нет, про истерику рассказывать слишком стыдно. — Я ждал вчера тебя около ворот, а затем, проснулся здесь, и ты рядом.

— Ты спал под деревом и выглядел настолько усталым, что мы не посмели тебя будить. Мы чувствовали твое волнение и торопились, как могли. Успели сделать только самое необходимое, поэтому будем вынуждены отлучаться. Не все пошло по плану, но самое главное удалось забрать. 

— Блокнот с кодами?

— Да, его.

— А если коды кто-нибудь выучил наизусть?

— Конечно выучил. Каждый куратор должен был их знать на память.

Значит дяде они известны.

— Получается, их знает уйма людей?

— Новый куратор появляется после смерти предыдущего.

Получается, дядя должен был пожизненно курировать Солдата вплоть до смерти? Нехорошая перспектива. Что же будет с ним, учитывая, что Солдат сбежал? Страшно за дядю, но об этом молчишь. Как рассказать соулмейту, что твой дядя — его куратор. Как рассказать дяде, что твой соулмейт — Зимний Солдат? Да уж...

— Не переживай, — похоже, твои эмоции считались. — Код уже не работает, — и, к счастью, неверно трактовались. — Спасибо Чарльзу Ксавьеру.

Чарльзу Ксавьеру? Удивляешься.

— Так вы с ним встречались?

— Неоднократно. И не только с ним. Так же с Джиной Грей, Логаном и твоим психотерапевтом — Дорой Эдвин. Пойми, я был слишком нестабилен. Я боялся причинить тебе вред. Я и сейчас чуть этого не сделал.

— Все впорядке.

— Нет, не в порядке. Если бы ты не так сильно нервничал, я бы еще задержался на пару недель.

Нет-нет-нет, — единственная реакция на его слова, и снова приступ сильнейшего волнения.

— Вот, ты снова нервничаешь.

— Насколько хорошо ты чувствуешь меня?

— Очень хорошо. Все, что переживаешь ты, чувствует Солдат и передает мне все через Джеймса. Вот пример: когда Солдат был на задании, ты отчего-то разнервничался, напился и чуть не переспал с оборотнем. Мы настолько вышли из себя, что Солдат запорол задание и чуть не похерил весь план.

Черт, нужно было набраться терпения, ждать и верить, а ты что сделал?

— Прости, я виноват. Я был… — что ты был? — Прости, — опускаешь взгляд. Смотреть стыдно, потому что, как ни крути, а ты подвел своего соулмейта. Не он отказался от тебя, а ты от него.

— Посмотри на меня.

Поднимаешь взгляд.

— Иди ко мне.

Подползаешь, обнимаешь Баки и утыкаешься лицом в грудь.

— Мисс Эдвин нам все объяснила.

— Что я вечное эмоциональное торнадо?

— Что-то типа того, но, поверь, нам другой и не нужен, для нас ты самый лучший, самый умный, самый красивый.

Это все связь, но как же хочется верить, и ты просто берешь и веришь, потому что Баки-Солдат-волк для тебя тоже самые лучшие во всем, других ты не хочешь и не примешь.

— Прости, — еще раз, а потому что из-за твоего нетерпения соулмейт мог погибнуть.

— Забыли.

Едва заметная судорога.

— Ты наш. Больше никаких личных контактов с другими, — Солдат, угрожающе.

Замешательство, удивление, а по телу соулмейта снова проходит едва заметная судорога.

— Солдат перегибает. Общайся с кем захочешь, — определяешь: Баки.

А ты только сейчас вспоминаешь, что с момента, как тебя привели в школу на временное проживание, ты так и не связывался с Алексом. Ты вообще забыл о его существовании. А ведь он, наверное, переживает, и с ним так или иначе придется поговорить, даже, если это не понравится Солдату. А Солдату, точно не понравится. Ну ничего, ты что-нибудь придумаешь, потому что просто так без объяснений ты не можешь исчезнуть из жизни Алекса. Если не проявишься сам, он найдет тебя и, не дай бог, наткнется на соулмейта. В этом случае все может очень плохо закончиться.

— Передай Солдату, что ему не о чем волноваться — никаких личных контактов, — если трактовать эти слова определенным образом, то ты не лжешь. Но, похоже, Баки иного мнения. От этих слов он на мгновение напрягается, затем, расслабляется и отстраняется.

— Я так понимаю там ванная? — указывает на дверь рядом со шкафом.

Киваешь и задаешься вопросом: неужели он читает мысли? Но спросить не решаешься.

— Не против, если я там ненадолго уединюсь?

Киваешь.

— Чистые полотенца на полке в шкафу.

— Разберусь, — и озорно подмигивает. — Не скучай, я быстро. Хочешь присоединиться?

Теряешься, краснеешь. Не знаешь, что ответить, а потому что и хочется и страшно.

— Ладно, понял, не все сразу.

А тебя продолжает стопорить и, кажется, краснеешь еще больше.

Затем, одним плавным движением Баки поднимается и скрывается в ванной. Как только дверь за ним закрывается, ты валишься на кровать и закрываешь лицо руками. Все происходящее чертовски волнительно, но ты рад, ты счастлив. Еще лежишь так какое-то время, а затем, резко садишься и под шум воды из душа рывком поднимаешься с кровати. 

Пока соулмейт моется, решаешь прибраться. 

В последние полторы недели не особо этим утруждался. Просмотрев данные на флешке, что дал тебе Эрик Лешэр, был в такой прострации, что в течении недели, оставаясь один, мог только сидеть и смотреть в одну точку — переваривал. А затем вот-вот должен был явиться соулмейт и прострация сменилась настолько сильным волнением, что все валилось из рук. Поэтому в комнате, да, бардак. Но к твоим вещам, валяющимся то тут, то там, добавились вещи соулмейта. Под другим подоконником — две огромные сумки. На самом подоконнике аккуратно сложенная одежда соулмейта. Похоже он любит порядок, а у тебя нереальный бардак — стыдоба. Метиорно прибираешься. Никогда не думал, что можешь это делать настолько быстро. Далее, столь же молниеносно освобождаешь полку в шкафу для вещей соулмейта. Останавливаешься, раздумывая: переложить вещи с подоконника на полку или нет? Решаешь, что, поскольку это не твои вещи, лучше их не трогать. С этой мыслью замираешь посередине комнаты и задаешься вопросом: чем еще себя занять, потому что вот обязательно нужно что-то делать. Оглядываешься. Никаких лишних предметов, кровать застелена, нож, найденный там, лежит на подоконнике рядом с вещами, осталось вытереть пыль, но ванная занята. Там все еще шумит вода. И если бы даже не шумела, пока оттуда не выйдет Баки, ты туда ни ногой — соулмейт воспринимается родным, близким, важный и, одновременно, чужим и далеким. Поскольку не знаешь чем себя занять, а занять чем-то нужно, взгляд цепляется за две огромные сумки. Подходишь. С виду тяжелые. Интересно, как он нес тебя и этих два баула? И как он с ними вообще добрался до школы? На машине? И еще интереснее, что же в сумках? Прислушиваешься. Вода все еще шумит. Снова смотришь на сумки. Желание узнать (а что же в них?), становится все больше, останавливает только запрет: не трогать чужие вещи. В итоге, потихоньку желание начинает перевешивать. В конце концов, ничего же страшного не произойдет, если посмотришь? Что там может быть запрещенного? В итоге, так зацикливаешься на выборе посмотреть или нет, что упускаешь моменты, когда вода прекращает шуметь, когда соулмейт выходит из ванной и становится прямо у тебя за спиной.

— Интересно? — на ухо. И это настолько неожиданно, что сильно вздрагиваешь, по инерции делаешь шаг назад и оказываешься прижат спиной к груди Баки. Пульс снова частит — испугался. —Тише-тише. Мы не хотели напугать тебя, — успокаивающе поглаживает. Когда расслабляешься, Баки иной формулировкой повторяет вопрос: — Хочешь посмотреть?

“А можно?” — этот вопрос кажется глупым, потому киваешь.

Баки обходит тебя, наклоняется и открывает сумки. Пока он это делает, любуешься его фигурой (мощная, рельефная, одни сплошные мышцы) и одновременно становится стыдно за себя (кажешься себе нелепым — худой, мышцы едва прорисовываются — нужно больше есть и, наконец, начать активно заниматься). Баки отходит в сторону таким образом демонстрируя содержимое сумок. Одна оказывается забита оружием, другая деньгами.

— О, — все что можешь на это вымолвить.

— Вопросы есть?

— Мы в опасности? — произносится так, что непонятно: вопрос это или утверждение.

— Есть немного.

Есть немного? — Это кажется явным преуменьшением.

— Солдат и Джеймс смогут предоставить необходимую защиту.

— А что ты думаешь?

— Чтобы ни случилось, выход всегда можно найти, главное, чтобы был стимул. А стимул есть, — бежит жадным взглядом по твоей фигуре. — Так, а теперь иди в ванную, у нас плотный график.

— Плотный график?

— Выйдешь из ванной, и я все тебе подробно объясню.

Упрямишься — хочешь получить ответ на вопрос, а потому что интересно.

— Стайлз, мы не железные, пожалуйста, иди в ванную, и оденься сразу там, а то, боюсь, мы можем не сдержаться.

— А нужно? — выскакивает само. Краснеешь еще больше.

Баки застывает, а затем, делает шаг к тебе. Ты машинально от него. К желанию добавляется робость, стеснительность и страх. Баки снова застывает. Чувствуешь его непонимание и не знаешь, как ему объяснить, что разноплановые эмоции, возникающие одновременно, для тебя нормально.

Баки наклоняет голову набок, как тогда на крыше делал это Солдат.

— Желание и страх? Очень интересно.

Пожимаешь плечами.

— Мы дождемся, когда желание будет превалировать над страхом.

О как.

— Иди в ванную, Стайлз.

И на этот раз ты выполняешь просьбу Баки.


	7. Глава 2. Часть 6

“Плотный график”. За следующий месяц эти слова вспоминаются неоднократно. Свободного времени становится настолько мало, и настолько устаешь, что порой мечтаешь об одном: как добраться до горизонтальной поверхности и закрыть глаза.

Ты все еще по распоряжению дяди не ходишь в университет. (Забавно: он боится, что твой же соулмейт навредит тебе). Экзамены сдаешь дистанционно. Как дяде удалось это провернуть? Остается загадкой. Учишься на дневном, поэтому даже не думал о дистанционной сдаче, но ему каким-то образом удалось договориться.

Сдавать экзамены дистанционно оказывается в чем-то сложнее, а в чем-то проще. Сложнее, потому что не все экзамены сдаются тестированием. Если на экзамене, который по билетам, преподавателю отвечаешь только на те вопросы, которые попадаются в вытянутом билете, и, возможно, на пару дополнительных, то дистанционно приходится отвечать абсолютно на все. И узнаешь о результате через пару дней, а не сразу. Легче, потому что дается не одна поптыка, а три. Также несомненным плюсом дистанционной сдачи является то, что самостоятельно выбираешь время — сдавай хоть ночью. Впрочем, так у тебя и выходит. Вероятно соулмейт крайне сильно опасается ГИДРЫ — берется за тебя по полной. Утром будит в шесть и гонит на пробежку. Затем, под его руководством выполняешь комплекс упражнений на разные группы мышц, растяжку и координацию движений. Далее, занятие по боевым искусствам. В них он делает упор не на нападение, а на защиту, при чем дает такой набор движений, что наличие физической силы не играет особой роли. Порой ты не уверен точно ли это боевые искусства, а не танец вместе с медитацией. Одно движение выполняется на вдохе, другое на выдохе, на третьем вообще нужно задержать дыхание; здесь сделать крошечный шаг и слегка отклонить корпус, здесь повернуться, здесь нырнуть под руку противника… Поскольку “связок” много и все их необходимо посадить на рефлексы, раз за разом Баки-Солдат (к этому времени они научились настолько незаметно сменять друг друга, что порой не определить, в какой момент одно альтер-эго, а в какой момент другое) заставляет тебя повторять одно и тоже. Все подробно поясняется, потому интересно. Далее завтрак, к которому ощущаешь себя полной развалиной. После, соулмейт уходит на сеанс психотерапии с Дорой Эдвин, а у тебя продолжаются занятия по всем способностям, что проявились на данный момент. Учишься контролировать обостренный слух (он появился благодаря установившейся связи с волком) и манипулировать пространственной энергией. Если раньше Ёшида учил, как использовать эту энергию для благих целей (залечить рану, напитать растение силой, таким образом ускорить его рост и все в этом духе), то сейчас он учит как этой энергией разрушать. Разрушать легче — ухватился за энергетическое волокно, сформировал из него шар и направляешь на выбранный объект, но в данном случае присутствует отдача — упадок сил. Откуда упадок сил? И почему? Ёшида объясняет просто: таков закон равновесия — если что-то забираешь, что-то отнимается у тебя. Далее, обед. После, получаешь знания, которые даются исключительно в школе профессора Ксавьера и исключительно одаренным. Немного генетики — подробно рассказывают какой ген за какой дар отвечает; немного медицины — дают информацию о том, как лечить препаратами для обычных людей того или иного одаренного;с точки зрения науки повествуют об истории появления мутантов — когда, как и почему появились одаренные, и как они связаны с оборотнями; так же читают лекции по связи между соулмейтами, потому что, да, у одаренных и тут иначе. Далее, ужин, после которого идешь либо к психотерапевту, либо… снова занятие с Баки-Солдатом. Слава богу, никаких физических нагрузок, по крайней мере пока. Учит, обращаться с оружием. Пока вы дошли до собирания, разбирания и смазывания всего того арсенала, что он приволок с собой. И только после готовишься или сдаешь экзамен по психологии. Все крайне интересно и насыщено, еще бы высыпаться. К вечеру выматываешься настолько, что неоднократно засыпаешь прямо за книгой или ноутбуком, а просыпаешься уже утром в обнимку с соулмейтом. Секса у вас так до сих пор так и не случилось, потому что, когда? А еще через месяц (к тому моменту благополучно сдаешь экзамены и защищаешь дипломную работу — ура! ты закончил, осталось съездить в университет за корочкой) вокурат после лекций, дядя забирает тебя домой. Происходит это неожиданно. 

Выходишь из аудитории вместе с остальными, а он стоит напротив двери, подпирает стену.

— Привет, малец, соскучился?

— Дядя? — замешательство, удивление.

— Совсем меня забыл.

А дальше радость:

— Дядя! — подлетаешь к нему и буквально виснешь на нем.

— Вот теперь верю. Как ты здесь? — отодвигает от себя и рассматривает. — Смотрю, ты не терял времени даром? Мышцы появились. Занимался?

Киваешь.

— Экзамены сдал?

Снова киваешь.

— Да, осталось заехать в университет за дипломом.

— Значит, специалист. 

Таковым, честно говоря, себя не ощущаешь, потому что в этой области много-много всего, чего еще не знаешь. Пожимаешь плечами.

— Наверное.

— Готов вернуться домой?

Замешательство. И готов и не готов. Готов, потому что, да, скучал по дяде, не готов потому что, а как же Баки? Ты уже привык просыпаться в его объятиях и совершенно не хочешь от этого отказываться. И одновременно, дяди очень не хватало — он и соулмейт равнозначное близкие тебе люди. Кто важней? Не выбрать. Так, готов ли вернуться домой? И да, и нет. Поскольку с точки зрения логики в данной ситуации правильнее кивнуть (дядя не в курсе КТО твой соулмейт, и что он вообще появился, и лучше ему об этом не знать), киваешь.

— Иди собирайся, а мне еще ко-что нужно утрясти. Встретимся около ворот.

С трудом удерживаешься от облегченного выдоха — дядя не пойдет с тобой в комнату, и, соответственно, не увидит, что помимо твоих вещей, там есть и чужие. Повезло. В обратном случае, не представляешь, как бы выкручивался.

— Хорошо. Я быстро.

***

Вещей соулмейта в комнате не обнаруживается. Ощущение будто кроме тебя там никто и не жил. Первая реакция на это: предусмотрительный поступок. Далее вывод: Баки знал, что тебя должны забрать, но почему не сообщил об этом? А может, на это не было времени или возможности? Чтобы прекратить мысленный шторм, а то опять додумаешься куда-нибудь не туда, делаешь, как советовала мисс Эдвин — спрашиваешь:

“Ты забрал вещи. Почему ничего не сказал? Как и когда мы встретимся?” — отправляешь сообщение и тут же жалеешь об этом. Баки — свободный человек, ты не имеешь права допрашивать и ограничивать его. И тем не менее, садишься на кровать и ждешь ответа. Не можешь заставить себя что-либо делать, пока ответ не будет получен.

“Не волнуйся. Все хорошо. Расположился в таунхаусе, что напротив твоего дома”.

“Вышли точный адрес”.

Напротив твоего дома? Это напротив дядиного дома? Баки купил или арендовал таунхаус? На этом вопросы прекращаются, потому что приходит ответ: Баки присылает точный адрес и, черт, это, действительно, таунхаус, расположенный напротив дядиного. Входные двери смотрят буквально друг на друга. Хорошо, что между домами дорога и вообще много кустарников и деревьев, иначе... И вот на этом моменте и накрывает. Баки вместе с Солдатом сошли с ума? Соулмейт же может совершенно случайно столкнуться с дядей, и что тогда? Снова “здравствуй” ГИДРА? Баки и Солдат вообще в курсе, что твой дядя — бывший куратор Солдата?

Пиликает телефон — приходит новое сообщение от Баки.

“Стайлз, пожалуйста, не нервничай. Все в порядке. Я тебя буду ждать”.

Черт-черт-черт. Зажмуриваешься. Как же не любишь неясность. Она тревожит и пугает. Но сейчас ясности не видать, поэтому, делаешь несколько медленных глубоких вдохов, а затем, заставляешь себя подняться и сконцентрироваться на упаковывании вещей.

***

Как только убеждаешься, что дядя точно заснул, выбираешься из постели, натягиваешь джинсы, худи и выбираешься через окно по пожарной лестнице на улицу. Пересекаешь дорогу и, взбежав по ступеням на крыльцо, звонишь в дверь. Волнуешься — внезапная смена обстановки и невозможность спокойно, без оглядки общаться с соулмейтом эмоционально раскачали. Дверь открывается. Ты входишь внутрь и как только дверь закрывается, бросаешься к соулмейту и стискиваешь его. Тебе страшно. Баки отвечает на объятие, гладит по спине.

— Все хорошо. Ничего не изменилось. Я рядом. Ты в любой момент можешь прийти сюда.

Не в любой. Теперь, нет, учитывая, что дядя рядом. Вцепляешься в соулмейта еще крепче, и зажмуриваешься. Ощущение, что он вот-вот ускользнет.

— Что тебя так растревожило?

Вся ситуация. Замираешь, а потом отстраняешься и делаешь несколько шагов назад. 

— Мне нужно тебе кое-что рассказать, — как же это сложно, но дальше некуда тянуть.

Баки ухмыляется.

— О том, что твой дядя — бывший куратор Солдата?

Замешательство, удивление.

— Так ты знаешь.

— Знаю.

— Как давно? Откуда?

— Стайлз, неужели ты думаешь, что мы не собрали всю информацию о своей паре? Мы знаем о тебе все.

Это хорошо или плохо? Как на это реагировать?

— О, — ты в шоке.

— Кто твой отец, кто мать, что с ними случилось, кто твой дядя, чем занимается, как ты оказался в школе Чарльза, кто твои друзья и недруги, что тебе нравится, что не нравится, чем увлекаешься и что обходишь стороной — мы знаем все.

Все еще не знаешь как реагировать.

— О, — до сих пор единственный звук, который можешь выдать.

— Мы должны суметь защитить тебя, поэтому было важно узнать о тебе как можно больше. И, хочу добавить, узнавать тебя было очень увлекательно, ведь ты наш соулмейт.

— А спросить меня? Задать вопросы мне?

Некоторое время Баки на тебя смотрит, и его взгляд становится непроницаемым. А тебя неприятно осеняет:

— Ты мне не доверяешь? — машинальный шаг назад. И боль — внезапно ты видишь своего соулмейта совершенно в другом свете, с другой, нехорошей стороны. До этого момента воспринимал его как нечто светлое, идеальное, человека, которому можно довериться во всем, который никогда и ни в чем не подведет, который примет все, чтобы ты не натворил, а сейчас, оказывается, что все совсем не так. Вместо того чтобы прямо расспросить о тебе, твоей семье, твоих друзьях, собирали информацию, вероятно, следили. Как к этому относиться? А Баки, как назло, молчит. —Ты мне не доверяешь, — теперь утвердительно. А внутри как будто что-то обрывается. Нет, ты совсем его не знаешь. И теперь нет уверенности, что он такой уж хороший, каким воспринимался раньше. Скорее, наоборот. И это “наоборот” раздувается до необъятных размеров. Вдруг сбор информации — только начало? Вдруг в дальнейшем он начнет контролировать и диктовать тебе что делать и чего не делать, с кем общаться, а с кем нет? Ведь подобный звонок, пусть пока только со стороны Солдата, и пусть тогда Баки с ним не согласился, уже прозвенел. Это чертовски пугает, потому что этот человек — твой соулмейт. Ему не скажешь: “Пока”; не уберешь просто так из жизни. Черт, тебе нужно успокоиться и подумать. Делаешь еще несколько шагов к двери. — Я, наверное, пойду. Дядя может проснуться, — разворачиваешься, направляешься к выходу, и не доходишь. Тебя останавливают, разворачивают и прижимают к себе, начинают покрывать мелкими поцелуями все доступные места, а в перерывах, шепчут: — Прости нас. Прости. Мы не хотели напугать тебя. Мы ревновали. Не уходи. Только не так.

Ревновали? В голове словно перещелкивает и внезапно становится все на свои места. Так все дело в Алексе Вуодсе? Конечно, в нем. У вас же был непродолжительный роман. На серьезный уровень не вышло, и тем не менее. Отсюда и недоверие соулмейта к тебе. А ты бы при подобном раскладе стал доверять? Как бы ты поступил на месте Баки? Разве не так же? Ты бы сделал скорее всего еще хуже. Баки снова воспринимается хорошим, идеальным — он остановил, не позволил уйти, а ты чувствуешь себя виноватым. Нет, чтобы конструктивно поговорить, выяснить причину, ты обесценил его. И в знак раскаянья, чтобы показать себе и ему, что все хорошо, что ты понял, ловишь его губы и отвечаешь на поцелуй. Мгновение, и вы уже целуетесь как одержимые, стаскиваете друг с друга одежду, и, как и во сне-не сне, поглощенный этим напором, попав в плен собственного желания, не замечаешь, как оказываешься голым на холодном полу, на спине. Тебя покрывают поцелуями — лицо, шея, грудь, живот, спускаются ниже и берут в рот твой член, глубоко и сразу. От пронзившего удовольствия всхлипываешь, инерционно подаешься бедрами вперед, а палец Баки пробирается к анусу, поглаживает его… и все прекращается. Баки смотрит на тебя, тяжело дышит. Почему он остановился? Тебе хочется продолжения.

— Смазка наверху, — пояснение.

— Пойдем наверх?

— Пойдем.

Рывок, и он на тебе. Затем, тебя подхватывают под ягодицы и, раз, Баки уже на ногах вместе с тобой. Снова град поцелуев. Желание поглощает целиком. Не замечаешь, как поднимаетесь на второй этаж, как заходите в спальню, как укладывают на кровать и в какой вообще момент появляется смазка. Следующее яркое ощущение — в тебя вводят палец и сразу проходятся по простате. И это гораздо лучше, чем во сне — удовольствие буквально прошибает, и это длится и длится. Баки все делает настолько умело, что не замечаешь, как один палец сменяется двумя, затем, добавляется третий, а, потом на смену им входит нечто гораздо большее. И нет боли, только приятная-приятная наполненность. А дальше снова водоворот ярких ощущений — Баки начинает активно двигаться. Все настолько крышесносно, что погружаешься в эти ощущения, тонешь в них, пьешь, смакуешь. Не слышишь собственных стонов, не замечаешь, как активно подмахиваешь, стремясь к тому фейверку, или вершине (не важно), которая, все ближе, и спустя непродолжительное время невообразимо феерично кончаешь. И только, после того как перестает скручивать оргазмом, когда последняя капля спермы покидает твой член, когда готов растечься лужицей по кровати, приходит понимание, что стоишь в колено-локтевой, а сзади совсем не Баки, а Зверь — Джеймс. Снова, как и во сне-не сне, анус больно распирает. Только теперь боль ярче. Но, удивительно, не страшно, а потому можно потерпеть. Это не должно длится долго. Не дергаешься — замираешь: ждешь, когда спадет узел. Пока сперма Зверя заполняет тебя, слегка покусывая, лижут загривок — отвлекает. Вскоре давление прекращается и из тебя выходят. Распластываешься на кровати, потому что сейчас не в состоянии сделать даже малейшего движения — вытрахали все силы. Глаза закрываются и, наверное, так бы и уснул, но не дают. Баки-Солдат (не знаешь кто именно, наверное, первый) поднимает тебя на руки и выносит из комнаты. Несет по коридору и заносит в ванную. Ставит и, придерживая, свободной рукой открывает кран. Таким образом оказываешься под горячими струями воды. Тебя моют. Это чертовски приятно. Расслабляешься настолько, что снова готов вот-вот соскользнуть в сон.

— Как же я пойду домой? — бормочешь.

— Хочешь уйти?

— Нет.

— Тогда зачем тебе сейчас возвращаться?

— Дядя поймет, что меня нет.

— Мы доставим тебя раньше, чем он проснется.

— Доставим?

— Доставим.

Да, Баки с Солдатом это могут, и ты очень даже “за” — никаких сил переться через дорогу, подниматься по пожарной лестнице и перелезать через окно. И уже привык спать с Баки.

— Хорошо.

Перед тем как окончательно заснуть, спрашиваешь:

— Теперь так будет всегда — Джеймс последний? — имеешь в виду секс.

— Тебе не понравилось?

— Необычно.

— Мы поэкспериментируем.

— Хорошо, — и проваливаешься в сон.

***

На следующий день тебя будят минетом. Качественным и крышесносным. Это новый опыт и, да, просыпался бы так каждый раз. И, конечно, встаете не сразу. Нежитесь в объятиях друг друга. И, снова воспаление на плече, там где стык протеза и плоти, привлекает внимание. Но если раньше не спрашивал, было некогда или по непонятным причинам не решался, сейчас спрашиваешь:

— Почему воспаление не проходит? — знаешь, что протез не снимается. Он прикреплен болтами к костям Баки-Солдата и жутко хитрым способом соединен с его нервной системой, но вот почему не проходит воспаление, учитывая, что у соулмейта крайне высокая скорость регенерации, так и остается непонятным. Про это ничего не нашел в тех файлах, что дал тебе Эрик Лешэр.

— Не знаю, известно ли тебе: из-за сыворотки тело Стиви само выталкивает любой металл. 

— Первый раз слышу.

— Теперь знаешь. Так вот, во мне тоже сыворотка, правда, не тот же самый состав, но нечто похожее.

— То есть идет отторжение?

— Да. Чтобы протез продолжал оставаться на месте, я вынужден периодически тем или иным образом принимать определенное вещество.

Вспоминаешь, названия препаратов, что вливали в Солдата, когда он был у ГИДРЫ. Опять же не замечая, делаешь это вслух: 

— СУ-122, ВI-34, GH-78, CR-148…

— KL-48.

Про этот препарат слышишь впервые, он точно не был указан в файлах.

— Что это за препарат, и что он делает?

— Если по простому, то это яд. Определенная его доза может убить обычного человека, мой же организм переключается на борьбу с этим веществом и оставляет в покое протез. Поскольку меня теперь не замораживают, скорее всего скоро выработается иммунитет и придется искать замену. 

Получается, Баки вынужден постоянно травиться. Какой кошмар!

— И без этого никак? Может, можно что-нибудь сделать?

— Можно. Нужен другой протез из очень редкого металла. Только его мой организм примет. Видел щит Капитана Америка?

— Только по телевизору и на фото в Смитсоновском музее.

— Значит, видел. Ты знал, что щит Стиви всегда возвращается к нему?

— Нет, не знал, — разве подобное возможно? 

— Щит Капитана Америка сделан из вибраниума. Вибраниум — по внешним характеристикам высокопрочный и очень легкий металл, поглощает любую вибрацию. Про это можно прочитать где угодно. На самом же деле вибраниум гораздо больше, чем обычный металл, я бы сказал, что это вообще не металл, а субстанция, похожая на него. Она обладает непонятным человечеству разумом. Вещь из вибраниума можно сравнить с собакой. Она либо принимает тебя и предана тебе до смерти, либо отвергает тебя, то есть никогда не будет служить тебе, ты просто ее потеряешь. 

— Интересно. Где добывается этот металл? — может, есть возможность (не сейчас, в дальнейшем) купить вибраниум (деньги у Баки есть) и найти специалистов, которые смогли бы сделать аналогичный протез?

— Слышал про Ваканду?

Слышал. Чуть-чуть.

— Небольшая страна с патриархальной системой закрытого типа.

— Все верно. Вот там и водится этот самый вибраниум.

— Ты был там?

— Один раз. Это была четвертая миссия из пяти последних. Целью был правитель Ваканды — Т’Чака. Вместо того, чтобы устранить цель, я предупредил его. Операция сорвалась — у него шикарная служба безопасности. Солдат от них в восторге.

— ГИДРА поняла, что виновником срыва операции был ты?

— Стайлз, обижаешь, я — профессионал. Я не только хороший снайпер, я так же отличный шпион и диверсант. Нет, ГИДРА не поняла.

— Что тебе за это было? — уверен провал операции не оставили без внимания.

— Конкретно мне — ничего того, что раньше бы со мной не вытворяли. Тем более, что “виновным”, оказался не я.

Надеешься, что “виновным” был признан не дядя. 

— И что стало с тем, кого посчитали виноватым?

— Он был устранен.

Черт, такого лучше не знать. ГИДРА — однозначно зло. Слава богу, она не посчитала дядю виновным.

— Дядя тоже принимал участие в той операции?

— Принимал. Он же был куратором Солдата. После, как и все, находился какое-то время под подозрением. Поскольку Брок Рамлоу — твой единственный родственник, он заботится о тебе, он любит тебя, мы не могли допустить, чтобы его устранили. Мы вывели его из-под подозрений, да и Солдат благоволит ему.

Хорошо. Теперь волнует: каким образом наказывали Солдата. “Ничего того, что раньше бы со мной не вытворяли”. Что там было про воспитание? В случае сбоя, Солдата обнуляли, вводили ряд препаратов и зачитывали код. А если сбоя не было? Солдата жестоко наказывали. Каким способом? Решал куратор. Главное, сохранить работоспособность, в остальном... Последним куратором Солдата был дядя… А может и не было наказания, а было обнуление? 

— Обнуление или наказание?

— Наказание. Мы не могли допустить обнуления.

Нет, Баки нельзя снова попадаться ГИДРЕ. Непонятно что с ним сделают, если это случится.

— Что болезненнее обнуление или наказание?

— Зависит от воображения и степени садистских наклонностей куратора.

— У дяди как с воображением?

— С этим у него полный порядок.

Вот теперь ненавидишь дядю.

Некоторое время смотришь в одну точку. Как соулмейту удалось принять тебя, учитывая, что твой родственник, человек с которым живешь, неоднократно причинял боль, который держал в плену? Ты бы на месте Баки-Солдата не смог и рядом стоять и плевать на связь.

— Послушай, Стайлз, Брок Рамлоу — лучший куратор, что был у Солдата. Однажды, когда я получил сильнейшее обморожение, он согревал меня своим телом. На тот момент под рукой не было ни одеял не медикаментов. Делая это, он знал, что через сутки я буду огурчиком. Он неоднократно во время и после миссий штопал меня, в чем тоже не было необходимости — из-за сыворотки на мне заживает все. Восстановление происходит медленнее, чем у Стива, тем не менее. Ни один из кураторов, кроме Брока Рамлоу не делал ничего подобного. За это Солдат и благоволит ему. Конкретно в ту, предпоследнюю провальную миссию, он был вынужден наказать меня, таков протокол, и за нами наблюдали. Предупреждая Т’Чаку я знал, что так будет.

Ты чертовски сильно ненавидишь и боишься ГИДРУ.

Поворачиваешься к Баки. Он полупривстал (опирается на локоть).

— Зачем ты поселился настолько рядом? Это опасно. А если ты случайно наткнешься на дядю?

— Стайлз, снова обижаешь. Я — чертовски хороший спец в своем деле. Случайности — это не про меня. И потом, подумай, где лучше всего прятаться? Где точно не будут искать?

Не знаешь, а потому что не приходилось.

— На виду. Кому придет в голову искать сбежавшего Зимнего Солдата рядом с куратором?

Логично.

— Пожалуйста, будь аккуратен, — просишь.

— Я всегда аккуратен.

Какое-то время вы молчите.

— Тебя ищут, да?

— Да. Я же говорил, что первоначальный план провалился — не получилось инсценировать собственную смерть.

— И что же делать?

Баки пожимает плечами.

— Готовиться.

— Есть вообще способ сделать так, чтобы ГИДРА оставила тебя в покое?

— Да. пока мы видим два способа. Первый, нужно ослабить ГИДРУ настолько, чтобы ей просто стало не до нас. Не уверен возможно ли вообще уничтожить ее полностью. И второй, нужно найти нового хозяина, которого бы ГИДРА боялась. 

Нового хозяина? Хмуришься.

— Может, есть третий способ?

— Может и есть, но пока ничего не придумалось.

— Ты говорил про “нового хозяина”, но разве это не то же самое? Разве отдав себя в руки другому, ты не вернешься к тому, от чего бежал?

— Почему ты решил, что мы вообще собираемся отдавать себя кому-либо в руки? Отношения могут быть взаимовыгодными.

Похоже ты все неправильно понял.

— Я подумал… имел ввиду...

— Отношения хозяин-раб?

— Да.

— Неверная интерпретация. Наверное не верно выразился. Я имел ввиду отношения бартерного типа. Мои навыки многих могут заинтересовать, но только с единицами я готов сотрудничать. В обмен на свои услуги, я хочу получить свободу, защиту (как угодно) от ГИДРЫ. Деньги, как ты знаешь, меня не интересуют, их крайне легко достать, как и обмундирование и оружие. Учитывая сложившуюся ситуацию, мы с Солдатом думаем, что это наилучший вариант.

Деньги легко достать? Интересно, что это за способ? Тебе двадцать один, а как хорошо зарабатывать, ты не знаешь. Но не спрашиваешь — почему-то не решаешься. Может быть позже. 

— Кто-то есть на примете?

— Т’Чака. Он мне должен.

— Мы отправимся в Ваканду?

— Этот исход очень вероятен.

А как же дядя? Как ты его бросишь? Не можешь же сказать: дядя, я тут обзавелся соулмейтом. Ты его знаешь — не так давно ты его курировал. Ты же не против, если мы поживем в Ваканде какое-то время? И соулмейта ты бросить не можешь. Куда он — туда и ты. И что же делать? Трешь руками лицо.

— Не переживай, в конечном итоге все будет хорошо.

Очень хочешь в это верить.

— Чем планируешь заняться сегодня?

— Нужно съездить в университет — забрать диплом и встретиться с Алексом, сообщить ему, что между нами все кончено. На самом деле ничего и не было, но, думаю, Алекс, иного мнения.

Баки на глазах каменеет. А может сейчас это не Баки, а Солдат? Черт, наверное, не нужно было говорить про Алекса. А может вообще не встречаться с ним? Через определенный период времени сам все поймет. 

Спустя длинную паузу.

— Не ходи на встречу с Алексом один.

Все же Баки. И он не против. На счет Солдата не уверен.

— Почему? — интересно. — Ты все еще мне не доверяешь, или знаешь про Алекса что-то чего не знаю я?

— Солдат буйствует, поэтому мы будем поблизости.

Если Солдату так спокойнее, ты не против. Может, увидев Алекса и то, как ты с ним взаимодействуешь, он прекратит бесноваться, начнет доверять? А ты бы стал? Нет, не стал. С доверием у тебя все плохо. 

— Хорошо.

— Когда планируешь встретиться с ним?

— Позвоню и узнаю. Хочу сегодня. Чем быстрее все это произойдет, тем лучше.

— Хорошо.

— А разве у тебя нет никаких планов?

— Все что планировал, уже сделал.

— И с мисс Эдвин встретился? И все остальное доделал?

— Мисс Эдвин сказала, что теперь нам достаточно встречаться раз в неделю. Что же касается моих ежедневных вынужденных отлучек... Мне нужно будет посетить ряд стран, поэтому меня не будет несколько недель, но ты не волнуйся, я всегда на связи, сможешь звонить и писать, по возможности буду отвечать.

— Зачем тебе уезжать заграницу?

— Нужно быть готовым ко всему.

— Схроны и убежища по всему миру?

— Именно. И нужно встретиться с одной давней знакомой, а она сейчас в Чехословакии.

— Что за знакомая? 

— Возможно ты ее знаешь. Наталья Романофф. Кодовое имя: Черная Вдова.

— Так она же работает на ЩИТ, — неоднократно видел ее в школе профессора Ксавьера. Логану она жутко не нравится — ЩИТ и ГИДРА сильно переплетены, сейчас можно сказать это одна организация, правда ЩИТ-у об этом неизвестно.

— Не совсем так. Наталья работает сама на себя.

— Ты в этом уверен?

— Солдат хорошо знает Наталью.

— Откуда?

— Он тренировал ее.

— Как интересно.

— Это было в семидесятых. Тогда Солдат был приписан к Департаменту Х — ячейке ГИДРЫ, расположенной в Советском Союзе.

— Ей тоже вводили сыворотку?

— Да, только не ту версию, что была введена мне и Стиву.

— Кому еще была введена сыворотка? Таких много?

— Было достаточно, теперь нет — в живых остались только я, Наташа и Стив. Часть погибла еще при эксперименте, часть во время тренировок (Солдат беспощаден всегда). Когда Красная Комната была закрыта, тому, кому не удалось выбраться, были ликвидированы. Наташе и некоторым другим участникам эксперимента помог бежать Солдат, и из них не текущий момент в живых осталась только Наташа.

— Наташа тебе должна, поэтому и решил обратиться к ней? — предполагаешь.

— Да.

— А если она все же сдаст тебя ЩИТ-у?

— Не сдаст. 

— Люди меняются.

— Меняются, но Наташа всегда чтила кодекс — отдавала долги.

— Но у тебя же есть запасной план на случай, если Наташа все же сдаст тебя?

— Конечно есть, — рывок, и вот ты уже в его объятиях. — Не переживай, со мной все будет хорошо, а вот за тобой присмотрит Логан, я договорился.

— Зачем? У меня есть дядя, — он в обиду не даст.

— Считай, мы с Солдатом перестраховываемся. Так нам спокойнее.

— Может, возьмешь меня с собой? — дяде скажешь, что решил наведаться в гости к Скотту или Дереку Хейлу, оба прикроют.

— Нет, Стайлз, это небезопасно, и без тебя мы справимся гораздо быстрее.

Не обижаешься, потому что, да, так и есть.

— Встаем, или продолжим начатое?

— Что начатое? — не понимаешь.

В ответ тебя целуют.

— Второй вариант, — и инициируешь новый поцелуй. Забираешься верхом на Баки. Ты хочешь, очень хочешь. После вчерашнего зад дает о себе знать, но плевать. Потом смажешь его чем-нибудь и пройдет.


	8. Глава 2. Часть 7

— Мистер Стилински, у университета заключен контракт с Центром Реабилитации Ветеранов. Тем выпускникам, которые набрали наивысшее количество баллов, мы предлагаем стажировку. После ее прохождения, мы берем на магистратуру без прохождения вступительных экзаменов, но по тому же предмету, который Вы изучали. Поскольку Вы учились на платном отделении, взять Вас на бюджет мы не сможем, — с этими словами профессор Рейндан передает диплом. Убираешь его в сумку-пояс. — Что скажете?

— А если я захочу сменить направление? Например, пойти на психоанализ?

Про клиническую психологию и психиатрию, которыми грезишь, не заикаешься — для этого необходимо медицинское образование, которого у тебя нет.

— Вы же понимаете, что общая психология и психоанализ разные направления. Несомненно Вам будет дана возможность поступить на магистратуру по направлению “психоанализ”, но на тех же условиях, что будут поступать и прочие. Сейчас вопрос в другом: вам нужна практика или нет? Ответ желательно дать сейчас, желающих, много. И к слову сказать, некоторые готовы оплачивать возможность приобретения подобного опыта.

Дальше изучать обычную психологию однозначно не хочешь, хочешь клиническую психологию, психиатрию, аналитическую психотерапию или психоанализ. И только на психоанализ сможешь поступить не имея медицинского образования. Честно говоря, прямо сейчас не знаешь, будешь поступать на медицинский, ради того, чтобы в дальнейшем заняться изучением отклонений и нарушений в психо науке, или будешь поступать на психоанализ. Четко знаешь одно: в этот университет не вернешься. К этому, у тебя вопрос: разве для работы с людьми с ПТСР синдромом достаточно знаний по общей психологии? Или университет заключил контракт и теперь им важно предоставить специалистов, причем не имеет значения подготовлены они для подобной работы или нет. Об оплате даже минимальной, не было и слова, кто же захочет работать за просто так? С другой стороны, интересно. В итоге, быстро прокрутив в голове все “за” и “против”, соглашаешься.

Профессор Рейндан расплывается в довольной улыбке. Вот точно есть какой-то подвох, слишком уж профессор доволен.

— Верное решение. В понедельник на следующей неделе и начнете. Подъезжайте в Центр к одиннадцати часам, Вас там будут ждать.

— Спасибо, — дальше прощаешься и выходишь.

Как только оказываешься на улице и тянешься за телефоном, над ухом раздается:

— Тебя можно поздравить?

Пугаешься, вздрагиваешь — неожиданно. Поворачиваешься. Баки. Выдыхаешь и отмечаешь: умение бесшумно передвигаться — очень полезный навык, нужно бы его освоить, если это возможно. У Солдата за плечами столько практики, сколько не прожить.

— Научишь меня?

Теперь его очередь удивляться, заинтересовываться и не понимать.

— С удовольствием. Чему?

А тебя веселит его ответ: сначала он соглашается, а потом спрашивает чему конкретно тебя нужно учить.

— Убивать людей, — решил пошутить.

Баки напрягается и подбирается.

— Зачем тебе это? Что-то случилось? Тебя кто-то обидел?

Шутка, похоже, не удалась.

— Скажи кто, и что сделал. Мы с этим разберемся, — на полном серьезе.

— Баки, я пошутил. Ты очень бесшумно передвигаешься, я хочу также.

Баки сразу же расслабляется, улыбается и треплет тебя по волосам.

— Это комплекс навыков, годы тренировок и необходимость. Но если ты хочешь, можно попробовать.

— Отлично.

— Так, что, получил диплом?

— Да. Предложили стажировку в Центре Реабилитации Ветеранов. Я согласился.

— Хорошо, и Логану будет полезно.

Логан — ходячий комплекс отклонений, там не только ПТСР, поэтому он с пользой проведет время там, хотя, все зависит от тамошних спецов и их методов.

— Сомневаюсь, что он согласится переступить порог этого учреждения. Мисс Эдвин он старательно избегает, — обходит за километр.

— Ему придется. Он дал слово не выпускать тебя из поля зрения, а раз ты будешь заниматься с ветеранами, то и он будет вынужден присутствовать.

— Я не знаю, что мне будет поручено делать. Скорее поручат перекладывать бумажки. Едва ли меня допустят до работы с ветеранами. У меня совсем нет опыта, и нет то образование. Я — психолог, а им скорее всего нужен психотерапевт или клинический психолог.

— А ты бы хотел?

— Поработать с ветеранами?

— Да.

— С супервайзером, конечно, это же интересно.

— Мы подумаем, может, и можно что-нибудь сделать.

Удивляешься.

— У тебя и там есть должники?

— Не у меня.

— У кого?

— Несколько лет назад Солдат спас жизнь одному человеку. В Центре Помощи Ветеранам работает его соулмейт.

— Интересно. А подробнее?

Медленным неспешным шагом направляетесь в сторону метро. Ждешь звонка от Алекса. Лучше бы он не перезвонил, или по каким-то причинам не смог встретиться. Предстоящая встреча с ним нервирует.

— Подробности, так подробности. Помнишь войну с Ираком?

— Да.

— Так вот. Война — это ширма. На самом деле весь сыр-бор был из-за ряда инопланетных артефактов. Правительство и не только наше, то тем, то иным способом пыталось заполучить эти артефакты. Поскольку свергнуть Саддама Хусейна никак не получалось, решили просто забрать их. Они были найдены, а вот их вывоз с территории Ирака сорвался — группа была взята в плен. Если бы военнопленными были обычные солдаты, то про них бы забыли, но участники операции обладали сведениями, которые ни в коем случае не должны были попасть в руки противника. Иракцы хорошо допрашивают, я знаю. (Солдат несколько раз наблюдал за процессом — ему приходилось работать с ними). Рано или поздно американцев бы раскололи, и организаторы операции это знали. Они связались с ГИДРОЙ... 

— Подожди, наше правительство взаимодействует с ГИДРОЙ? - перебиваешь.

— Конечно. ГИДРА везде. 

До этого момента и представить не мог насколько все плохо. Теперь паранойя Солдата логична, и понятно, почему самым вероятным исходом Баки с Солдатом видят переезд в Ваканду. Нужно больше заниматься.

— ГИДРА послала нас. Если бы не артефакты, которые ее интересовали, то послали бы кого-нибудь другого — нас нужно было будить. Солдату дали две цели. Первая: нужно было добыть эти артефакты, забрать и передать ГИДРЕ; вторая: вытащить или устранить пленных. Солдат и артефакты забрал, и вытащил пленных, хотя проще было их устранить, и ребята это понимали. Соулмейт одного из той группы сейчас работает в Реабилитационном Центре Ветеранов. Поэтому, мы можем повлиять на ситуацию.

Если вначале тебе эта идея нравилась, то теперь… 

— Не нужно. Попробую справиться сам.

— Как хочешь. Если что, обращайся.

— Спасибо, — все же твой соулмейт идеален. — Жаль, что ты не увидишь лицо Логана, ему же, хочет он того или нет, придется днями торчать в Реабилитационном Центре. Думаю, будет забавно.

— Знания по психологии полезны.

Согласен.

В этот момент звонит телефон. Достаешь из заднего кармана и смотришь на экран: Алекс Вуодс. Волнение с тревогой мгновенно подскакивают.

— Это Алекс.

Медлишь — не отвечаешь на звонок. Очередной раз спрашиваешь себя: может, не нужно встречаться с Алексом? Может, ну его этот разговор? Может, просто пропасть, слиться? Получится ли, учитывая, что дядя и Алекс сотрудничают… И тут обращаешь внимание на деталь, которую раньше игнорировал: если дядя с Алексом имеют общие дела, Вуодс может быть связан с ГИДРОЙ. Становится еще тревожнее. Теряешься, не знаешь, что делать. Ведь и не факт, что Алекс связан с ГИДРОЙ, может у них общие с дядей дела по какому-нибудь стороннему бизнесу, и ГИДРА тут совсем не причем. И какой же у дяди может быть сторонний бизнес? Если бы он был, ты бы скорее всего знал.

А телефон все звонит и звонит. Баки выжидающе выгибает бровь.

— Ответишь?

Не успокаивает, как обычно, а ведь наверняка чувствует твое волнение. А тебе нужна сейчас его поддержка, его одобрение. Это такое наказание?

Выпаливаешь:

— Алекс может работать на ГИДРУ — дядя и Алекс имеют какие-то общие дела.

Баки мрачнеет еще больше. И теперь непонятно кто перед тобой: Солдат или Баки.

— Скажи, что ждешь его на берегу Потомака возле беговой дорожки.

— Но мы же уже договорились…

— Стайлз, берег Потомака, беговая дорожка. Через два часа.

Не стыковка.

— Но мы же там будем через час, — для чего дополнительный час?

— Через два часа возле беговой дорожки, — сухо с нажимом. — Отвечай и включи громкую связь, — точно Солдат.

Подчиняешься. Руки дрожат — волнение шкалит.

— Привет Алекс, — удивительно — в голосе твои эмоции совершенно не отражаются. 

— Здравствуй, Стайлз. Ну как? Освободился? Встречаемся?

— Да. 

— Хорошо. Я соскучился, а ты?

Выжидательно смотришь на Баки. Боишься вызвать неудовольствие соулмейта, и так накасипорил достаточно.

Солдат кивает.

— Я тоже, — в конце концов скучать можно и по другу.

— Через сколько тебя ждать?

— Я хотел предложить погулять. Погода отличная, совершенно не хочется сидеть в помещении. Что скажешь?

— Можно и погулять. Где?

— Может пройдемся по берегу Потомака?

— Добро. Где конкретно встретимся?

— Давай возле беговой дорожки. Буду там примерно через два часа.

— Добро.

— До встречи.

— Целую.

— Увидимся, — нажимаешь на “отбой”. Сказать “целую” не повернулся язык.

Смотришь на Солдата, ожидаешь его реакции. А перед тобой уже Баки — ухмыляется. Солдат на подобное не способен.

— А у тебя есть потенциал.

— Какой потенциал? — не понимаешь.

— Ты крайне хороший лжец.

Озадачиваешься. Это, что, очередной ревнивый укол или комплимент? Видимо, у тебя на лице все прекрасно написано. Треплет тебя по волосам.

— Не думай об этом. Пошли, — и задает направление. Не выясняешь, что же Баки имел ввиду, лучше эту тему не поднимать. Потом спросишь, когда ситуация с Алексом разрешится, вместо этого интересуешься:

— Почему берег Потомака?

— Там людно и много пространства для маневров.

— Каких маневров?

— Может и никаких. Будет видно.

Не нравится все это. Обычно Баки все подробно разъясняет, а тут и слова не выбить. Не к добру это.

Ускоряете шаг.

***

Алекса видишь издалека. Идет к тебе широким спешным шагом, машет. Заставляешь себя радостно улыбнуться и повторяешь жест. Приближается. Когда оказывается напротив, его улыбка резко гаснет. Принюхивается. Звереет прямо на глазах: клыки удлиняются, вылезают когти, радужка сначала окрашивается в желтый, затем становится практически черной. Вот-вот обратится. Черт, и почему ты не принял во внимание, что одно альтер-эго твоего соулмейта — волк, и между вами совсем недавно был секс. От тебя точно разит оборотнем. И, закономерно, Алекс унюхивает чужой запах на тебе, он же тоже оборотень, к тому же альфа. Вот чувствовал же, что встречаться не нужно — не к добру, вот и результат, а ведь вы и двух слов не сказали друг другу. Съеживаешься — становится жутко. Делаешь несколько шагов назад.

— Ничего не хочешь мне объяснить? — тихо, с угрозой.

— Что объяснить? — а в голове вопросы: что делать, что говорить, какую модель поведения демонстрировать? 

— Почему от тебя пахнет другим альфой?

Так Джеймс еще и альфа?! Все. Хуже быть не может. А дальше тебя хватают за грудки. Слышится треск рвущейся ткани — худи конец. И тут же доносится грозный протяжный полувой-полурык. Оборачиваетесь в сторону звука. К вам несется огромный темно-серый волк. Тебя отталкивают так, что не удерживаешься на ногах и падаешь на землю. Алекс на ходу оборачивается и уже через несколько мгновений недалеко от тебя живой клубок — дерутся на смерть. Они то отскакивают друг от друга, то вновь с диким рычанием сплетаются. Нужно как-то их разнять. И как? Броситься между ними? Не вариант — в запале и тебя порвут. Тем временем, собираются зеваки, к счастью, держатся на расстоянии. Раздаются щелчки фотокамер, часть собравшихся снимает на видео. Вскоре это будет в инете. Хорошо, что у Джеймса-волка по каким-то причинам (вероятно оборотническая магия) все лапы на месте и никакой бионики, иначе это было бы еще то палево. Черт, и полиция вот-вот прибудет. Их разнимут, заставят обратиться (полицейских обучают, как это делать), и тогда Зимний Солдат засветится, а дальше “здравствуй” ГИДРА. Нужно срочно что-то делать. И тут тебя осеняет. Действуешь настолько быстро, насколько способен. Поднимаешься, сосредотачиваешься на энергетических потоках, что абсолютно везде. Ёшида уверяет, что эти потоки — взаимодействующие друг с другом квантовые струны — маленькие-маленькие частички. Они изгибаются, вибрируют и пронизывают абсолютно все. Твой дар заключается во взаимодействии с ними. Хватаешься за них, или притягиваешь (все еще не понимаешь точный механизм того, как это происходит), вылепляешь небольшой шарик, и кидаешь его рядом с рычаще-визжащим клубком. Ба-бах — мини-взрыв. В асфальте дыра. Похоже перестарался. Зато срабатывает — разлепляются. Уже на лапах, теперь скаляться на тебя. А ты кричишь:

— Хватит! — похоже истерика. Если и не истерика, то эмоциональное перенапряжение — всего трясет.

И в этот самый момент снова: ба-бах — что-то взрывается в небе прямо над вашими головами. Это привлекает внимание всех. Поднимаете головы. Крошечная черная точка. С каждой секундой она становится все больше. Вскоре точка превращается в горящий геликарриер. Он падает прямо на вас. Сейчас здесь камня на камне не останется. И это понимаешь не ты один. Начинается паника: люди бросаются врассыпную. Баки и Алекс, перебрасываясь короткими фразами, спешно одеваются. И когда успели одежду подобрать? Она же была разбросана. И честно говоря, все равно, — тебя безумно завораживает происходящее над всеми вами. Ощущение будто смотришь сцену фильма — и страшно, и интересно. Геликарриеров в живую не видел никогда, а тут такая возможность! Если бы с двух сторон не подхватили за руки и не заставили что есть мОчи бежать, случилось бы… Ничего хорошего для тебя. Ты завис, стоял как вкопанный и смотрел. И так бы и продолжал смотреть, пока геликарриер не рухнул прямо на тебя.

Когда останавливаетесь, поворачиваешься и, пытаясь отдышаться, снова смотришь. 

— Как красиво, — бормочешь. Махина, что стремительно приближается, невероятна. Нужно заснять, чтобы потом рассмотреть ее детально. Тянешься к телефону, что в заднем кармане и не дотягиваешься, кладут руку на плечо, и это отвлекает.

— Стайлз, лучше отойти еще дальше, — Баки.

— Сейчас-сейчас, вот сфотографирую…

— Стайлз, приди в чувство, какие, блядь, фотографии! — Алекс.

Но тебе не оторваться от зрелища. И вы ведь вне зоны падения этого красавца, так? Поэтому переживания нелогичны. Как ни в чем небывало достаешь телефон и начинаешь фотографировать.

— У него все в порядке с головой? - Алекс.

— Для кого как. Для меня он в самый раз. Есть некоторые странности, но у кого их нет? — Баки. — Стайлз, давай отойдем дальше и досмотришь.

— Вы оба ненормальные, — Алекс.

Высказывание Алекса не обижает. Что поделать, если ему не дано оценить такую красоту. И дальше с протяжным скрипучим баааах геликарриер плавно входит в Потомак — незабываемая картина. Фотографируешь. Тебя приобнимают за плечи, чтобы увести подальше. И ты уже готов подчиниться, но синяя точка летящая с геликариерра в воду привлекает внимание.

— Баки, смотри, — указываешь на нее.

Баки вглядывается. 

— Черт, это Стиви, — бормочет. Точка скрывается под водой. Баки окидывает вас беглым взглядом и протягивает Алексу руку: — Рад познакомиться, Алекс. Нам со Стайлзом нужно уходить.

— Взаимно. Обращайся. И заботься о нем. 

Кивают друг другу, а затем, Баки делает шаг к тебе, затем еще пару движений, и ты уже на его левом плече попой кверху. Чувствуешь холод металла. Интересно, реально ли сделать так, чтобы бионическая рука в маскировочном режиме была и на ощупь похожа на живую? А Баки уже сорвался с места и мчится в сторону торчащего из воды геликарриера.

— Эй, куда? Вас же придавит! — кричит Алекс. — Ненормальные, — качает головой, затем, теряется из виду.

А Баки, нет, теперь уже Солдат словно предугадывает куда и в какой момент упадет очередной кусок сбитого геликарриера — перепрыгивает, обегает, нагибается, подныривает, и все это с тобой на плече и не сбавляя и не сбиваясь с темпа. Невероятно круто. Ты тоже так хочешь, но едва ли получится, даже если тренироваться день и ночь, твои реакции гораздо-гораздо медленнее, да еще базовая эмоция: замешательство, и сыворотки в тебе нет. Интересно, на что еще способен твой соулмейт?

Через некоторое время (очень-очень быстро) добираетесь до берега. Тебя ставят на землю. 

— Я за Стивом, а ты свяжись с кем-нибудь из мутантов Чарльза. Нужен врач, — а вот теперь это Баки, но не надолго. Моргание, в воду, вбегает Солдат и ныряет.

Тянешься за телефоном (руки трясутся) к заднему карману и обнаруживаешь, что его нет. Спешно обшариваешь остальные. Телефон не обнаруживается. Где-то потерял. Что же делать? В первую очередь все эмоции в сторону. Блокируешься. Сосредотачиваешься. Баки сказал, что нужен врач. Что же, врач есть — в твоем лице — твоим даром можно и исцелять. Прикидываешь, какие примерно травмы могут быть у Стива. Вода в легких, переломы, пулевые ранения. Ты знаешь, что с этим делать, по крайней мере в самом начале. Первую медицинскую помощь может оказать практически любой одаренный, что учится в школе профессора Ксавьера. Теперь остается ждать. Главное не паниковать. Снимаешь сумку-пояс и оставляешь на берегу. Вглядываешься в поверхность воды. Если бы с геликарриера перестали отваливаться покореженные куски, все было бы проще, а так… Лишь бы одним из этих кусков не пришибло соулмейта и Стива. Подходишь к самой кромке воды, чтобы сразу же броситься на помощь. Если речь о том Стиве о котором думаешь, весить он должен не мало. Наверное нужно будет помочь вытаскивать Стива из воды. И как Баки понял, что это Стив? Неужели у него настолько хорошее зрение? Впрочем, все может быть. Переминаешься с ноги на ногу. Почему так долго? Или это просто ощущение? Наверное ощущение, и оно скорее всего ложно. Вскоре разглядываешь двух пловцов. Один тащит другого. Срываешься с места и забегаешь по пояс в воду, машешь руками — ориентир для соулмейта.

— Сюда, — кричишь.

И вот Баки (или это Солдат? — Непонятно) со Стивом уже отчетливо видны. Обалдеть, сейчас в живую увидишь Капитана Америка — восторг. Снова ставишь слетевшую блокировку — никаких эмоций, совсем никаких. 

Как только соулмейт оказывается рядом, подныриваешь под свободный бок Капитана Америка, и вы тащите его на берег. Верно предполагал, Капитан чертовски тяжелый.

— Дозвонился?

— Нет. Мобильник потерял.

— Черт, я тоже, — вот сейчас точно Баки. Они удивительно незаметно сменяют друг друга.

— Не переживай. Я буду за врача. В школе профессора Ксавьера всех обучают, как при помощи дара оказать медицинскую помощь.

— Постарайся, пожалуйста, Стив — самый близкий для меня человек.

Стив — самый близкий для него человек? А как же ты?

— Я не могу позволить ему умереть, — Баки явно сильно переживает.

Это можно понять, но вот слова про то, что Стив — самый близкий человек… Так сейчас об этом не думать. Подумаешь потом.

— Я сделаю все, что в моих силах.

— Спасибо.

Вытаскиваете Стива на берег.

— Он наглотался воды. Наверное его нужно положить на бок? — вопросительно смотрит. Необычный и интересный опыт — вы явно поменялись ролями. Вот сейчас ощущаешь себя всемогущим: можешь убить Стива, а можешь вылечить. И тут же диагностируешь: фантазм грандиозности налицо. Стряхиваешь это чувство.

— Да, все верно, — ты.

Делаете. А дальше формируешь маленький шар, прикладываешь руку с ним к спине Капитана и легонько хлопаешь. Тело Стива содрогается. Пока формируешь новый, внимательно наблюдаешь за Стивом, надеясь разглядеть малейшие изменения. Ничего. Повторяешь. Снова ничего. На третью такую манипуляцию Стив приходит в сознание и начинает кашлять. Баки тут же оказывается рядом. 

— Стив, Стиви, живой, — и столько радости и нежности в голосе... Приобнимает его, помогает ему сесть… И все это делается так, будто Стив — не Капитан Америка, а хрустальная ваза… И тут закрадывается подозрение: твой соулмейт точно испытывает к Капитану дружеские чувства? Ты бы сказал, что это совсем не дружеские чувства, а нечто большее. И это тебе не нравится. Отходишь в сторону, и продолжаешь наблюдать.

Стив откашливается и поднимает голову. Некоторое время изумленно смотрит.

— Бак? Баки? Ты живой?! 

— Как видишь, — мягкая улыбка.

Происходящее тебе нравится еще меньше.

— Но как? Я же видел, что ты рухнул с поезда, я же думал… Мы же все решили...

— Стиви, это длинная история, давай не сейчас. Обещаю, при ближайшей возможности свяжусь с тобой. Встретимся и поговорим.

— Хорошо, Баки. Я подожду. Я умею ждать.

— Ты и ждать? Не помню за тобой такого. Вот бежать очертя голову в самое пекло — это мой Стиви.

Мой Стиви?

— Я действую, когда нужно действовать и жду, когда нужно ждать, — нахохлившись.

— Ага, как же, рассказывай, придурок. Вон только что чуть не убился.

— Сам придурок, — смотрят друг на друга словно… влюбленные. — Бак, получается, ты снова спас меня. 

— Нужно же кому-то за тобой приглядывать, — и вся та же мягкая улыбка, а интонация голоса... Уверенность, что они больше чем друзья, крепнет.

— Как ты здесь оказался? Как ты узнал, что я на геликарриере?

— За это нужно сказать спасибо моему соулмейту.

— Твоему соулмейту? Ты встретил своего соулмейта? Предсказание гадалки все же сбылось?

— Сбылось, Стиви, от первого и до последнего слова.

— Бак, я должен это услышать, я должен знать... 

Все. Лучше не видеть, потому что чем дольше наблюдаешь, тем больше убеждаешься в том, что между ними все гораздо серьезнее, чем просто дружба. Разворачиваешься, поднимаешь сумку-пояс и по склону взбираешься вверх. Выбравшись на дорогу, садишься у обочины. Никого и это хорошо. Тебе необходимо побыть одному. Смотришь вдаль. Одежда мокрая, от этого не очень-то тепло, но легкий озноб — это хорошо, позволяет держаться. А в голове снова и снова один и тот же вопрос: Баки и Стив только друзья, и ты опять все неверно интерпретировал — увидел то, чего нет, или ты все интерпретировал верно и их отношения за рамками дружбы? Ответа нет. А самое поганое в этой ситуации, если их отношения действительно выходят за рамки дружбы, ты примешь это — будешь делить своего соулмейта со Стивом Роджерсом. От этого и больно, и одновременно хорошо, это кажется и правильным, и неправильным. Что выбрать? А выбрать, как обычно, не можешь. Единственное, в чем четко уверен: ты не откажешься от своего соулмейта, если он сам не откажется от тебя. В конце концов, может между вами выйдет гармоничный тройничок — Стив Роджерс — красавчик. И одновременно внутри все жутко противится тому, чтобы делить Баки с кем-либо. Все. Окончательно запутался, но не думать не получается. Мозг сам прокручивает и пытается рассмотреть ситуацию со всех сторон, перекрывает белые пятна различными фантазиями и анализирует их. И это невероятно выматывает. Как остановить этот мозговой шторм?

— Эй, я тебя потерял, — Баки. И снова не слышишь его приближения. Вздрагиваешь и поднимаешь взгляд.

— Как Стив? Поговорили?

— Да что с ним будет? В нем же сыворотка. Уже вызвал своих. И, да, мы немного поговорили. А вот ты замерз. И мне бы сменить одежду. Зачем ты ушел? Я хотел представить тебя ему.

— Между вами что-то есть? Вы любите друг друга? — выпаливаешь на одном дыхании. Ты — идиот? — Ругаешь себя.

— Я? Стив? Что? — удивление. Ты шокировал Баки.

— Все-все, забудь. Я ничего не спрашивал.

— Нет-нет, погоди, повтори вопрос, — присаживается около тебя на корточки, а ты прячешь лицо в ладонях. Да, ты — полнейший идиот.

— Забудь, — поднимаешь взгляд. — Давай пойдем домой.

А Баки некоторое время смотрит на тебя.

— Ты решил, что мы со Стивом любовники? И вот поэтому ты ушел?

Думал хуже быть не может, оказывается может. Хочешь подняться, но тебе не дают.

— Нет, Стайлз, давай поговорим. Почему ты решил, что мы со Стивом любовники?

— Ты сказал, что он единственный близкий для тебя человек.

— И это так. И мы с ним не любовники. Мы женаты.

Тебе послышалось?

— Вы с ним, что?

— Мы с ним женаты. Произошло это в 1942 году после того, как Стив вытащил меня и всех, кто остался в живых из плена. Помнишь предсказание цыганки? Я рассказывал тебе в первую нашу встречу.

Киваешь. Это единственное, на что сейчас способен — ощущение, будто всего парализовало.

— Эксперименты Золы надо мной, когда был в плену — это был первый звонок, что оно начало сбываться. Я это понимал, и мне от этого было до одури страшно. Я хотел это как-то остановить, не хотел, чтобы предсказание сбылось. Однажды утром мне пришла в голову идея: нужно заключить брак. И этот брак должен быть освящен священником. Тогда рассуждал так: раз я буду занят, встреча с соулмейтом не произойдет. А раз встреча не произойдет, всего остального тоже не будет. Как выяснилось, все напрасно. Никакого Бога нет, а церемония — не более, чем антураж, и, соответственно, сам брак — всего лишь штамп на листе бумаги, ведь предсказание сбылось.

— Почему на это согласился Стив? — удивляешься собственному спокойному тону.

— После плена я был сам не свой, Стив хотел помочь.

— То есть его согласие — это просто помощь и ничего более? Ты уверен, что он не был влюблен в тебя, не хотел тебя?

Баки поднимается и поворачивается к тебе спиной. Эмоции все еще закапсулированы — ничего не чувствуешь. Кажется, будто все это происходит не с тобой, а с кем-то другим. 

— Мы с ним спали.

Лучше бы он этого не говорил. Если факт того, что соулмейт состоит в фиктивном браке ты можешь принять, то факт того, что этот брак совсем не фиктивный… Для этого нужно время. Много времени.

— Что ты сказал? Повтори, — голос дрожит. Почему ты не ощущаешь этой дрожи?

Баки поворачивается к тебе лицом и в упор смотрит на тебя:

— У нас с раннего детства кроме друг друга никого не было. Конечно, я общался со многими, я был крайне общительным парнем, но это было ничего не значащее, поверхностное общение. Стив же всегда, с момента нашего знакомства был для меня константой. И я для Стива тоже. С ним никто не хотел общаться — он был мелким, болезненным занудой, люди от таких стараются держаться в стороне. Когда в Стива вогнали сыворотку и сделали Капитаном Америка — символом нации, мы поменялись местами. Стив вынужден был общаться с очень многими людьми. И это было закономерно: все хотели Стива, а вот Стив нет. Я же после плена замкнулся, начал сторониться людей. И это объяснимо: со мной было что-то не так. Тогда я не понимал, что со мной происходит и не было никого, кто мог бы объяснить. Хотя, может и можно было найти такого человека, но рассказать я боялся даже Стиву. Тогда мы и начали с ним периодически спать. Секс для нас был... как укол инсулина. После секса со Стивом мне казалось, что я — прежний я, что на самом деле ничего не изменилось, но ощущение проходило, требовалась новая доза. Почему Стив спал со мной? Я не знаю. Никогда не спрашивал, а Стив не говорил. 

— Как вам удалось найти священника? Разве однополые браки не были запрещены? 

— Однополые отношения, а тем более браки были под строжайшим запретом. И именно факт этого давал ощущение, что я жив, что я все еще человек. Священника, который бы обвенчал нас, было не просто найти. Если бы не Говард Старк, то брака бы и не было. Именно Говард нашел того, кто считал, что любовь не знает границ, что у любви нет пола. Говард этим занялся потому что полигамен и биссексуален, конечно, он тщательно скрывал это. Как он узнал, что мы ищем священника? Мне неизвестно. Может, Стив каким-то образом навел его на эту мысль. Я не знаю. Такая вот история. 

Некоторое время молчите.

— И что теперь? Вы со Стивом женаты — здесь все понятно, а как же я?

Баки снова присаживается на корточки перед тобой. Грустно улыбается.

— Стайлз, мы со Стивом друзья, секс, что был между нами в сороковых, тоже можно отнести к дружескому.

“Это твоя реальность. Какова реальность Стива?”

— Наш брак — ничего не значит. Это просто штамп на листе бумаги и больше ничего. 

“Это только ты так думаешь, а вот Стив может быть совершенно иного мнения”. С другой стороны, Стив, вроде, спокойно отнесся к тому факту, что его… муж встретил соулмейта. Черт, все это напоминает мексиканскую мыльную оперу.

— Стайлз, ты — наш соулмейт, мы связаны, и эта связь гораздо больше, гораздо глубже и сильнее любых отношений с другими людьми. Мы чувствуем тебя как себя, ты принял нас, когда мы были… себя-то не особо помнили и понимали. Ты не испугался Солдата, а его боятся абсолютно все... Неужели ты думаешь, что я нынешний когда-нибудь откроюсь перед Стивом? Да он будет в ужасе. 

— Почему? — ты не понимаешь. Несмотря на все открывшееся, все три альтер-эго соулмейта тебе по прежнему нравятся — он сильный, ловкий, умный, бесстрашный, идеальный. Альтер-эго безусловно уравновешивают и дополняют друг друга. Как можно это отторгать, как можно этого бояться?

— Потому что Стив — это Стив. Он знал только Баки. И сейчас он хочет только Баки. 

Значит, все же хочет. Или здесь подразумеваются дружеские отношения?

— Волка может он и примет, но вот что касается Солдата… С ним я знакомить Стива не собираюсь.

— А если это произойдет случайно? Ты ведь будешь общаться со Стивом?

— Он мой друг, близкий для меня человек, конечно буду.

“А еще твой муж”. Точно мексиканская мыльная опера — женат на одном, соулмейтовская Связь с другим...

— Вдруг все же ситуация сложится так, что Стив случайно познакомится с Солдатом?

— Мы постараемся этого не допустить. 

Угу, посмотрим.

— Что-нибудь еще хочешь спросить?

“Да. Ты собираешься расторгать брак?” — и не спрашиваешь. Сейчас есть более важные вопросы, которые нужно решать, и они гораздо важнее и насущнее непонятного брака со Стивом Роджерсом.

Отрицательно качаешь головой. Баки поднимается. 

— Пойдем домой? — протягивает руку. — С минуту на минуту прилетят за Стивом.

Да, ЩИТ-у на глаза попадаться нельзя. 

— Пойдем, — берешься за руку, поднимаешься и защелкиваешь сумку-пояс.

— Нам бы одежду сменить. Есть идеи, как это можно сделать?

Пожимаешь плечами.

— Сейчас что-нибудь придумаем.

И направляетесь в противоположную сторону от все еще кряхтящего геликарриера.


	9. Глава 2. Часть 8

_Спустя три дня._

 

— Итак, Стайлз, расскажите, что у Вас произошло с момента последней нашей встречи, — мисс Эдвин.

Сидишь на темно-зеленом диване в ее кабинете. Перед тобой журнальный столик со стеклянной столешницей. На нем чашка чая. По левую руку от тебя, в кресле, Дора Эдвин. Мягко улыбается. Впрочем, мягкая не только ее улыбка, она вся такая. Светлые волосы мягкой волной лежат на плечах, приятные черты лица, фигура — она немного пышечка, и ей идет. И одежду можно охарактеризовать: мягкая. Черное длинное платье, вязаная накидка с закругленными углами, и черные с белой подошвой кроссовки — Дора Эдвин тщательно следит за модой. Перед ней кружка кофе. Она заядлая кофеманка. Ощущение, что пьет исключительно только его.

— У меня столько всего произошло, что даже не знаю с чего начать, — смотришь в окно. В кабинете их два. Высокие, прямоугольные в обрамлении темно-зеленых занавесок. На улице солнце, и зелено — сейчас лето.

— С чего хотите. У нас достаточно времени — мы успеем обсудить все.

А вот ты в этом не уверен, но не сообщаешь об этом, а просто начинаешь.

— Когда забирал диплом, мне предложили стажировку в Центре Реабилитации Ветеранов, я согласился, — совсем не это беспокоит.

— Центр Реабилитации — очень хорошее начало.

— Пока я там только присутствую при групповых сеансах и помогаю с документацией. Сэм Уилсон — ведущий психотерапевт Центра — говорит, что через пару недель даст мне возможность попробовать самостоятельно вести группу. По его мнению сейчас я не готов, и я с ним согласен. Чтобы начать работать с ветеранами, мне необходимы дополнительные знания. Он рекомендовал прочесть ряд книг. Затем, он проведет со мной супервизию. Но честно говоря, несмотря на то, что я получу знания, и у меня будет супервизор, все равно не уверен в собственных силах.

— Вы с Сэмом обсуждали эти страхи?

— Конечно.

— И каково мнение Сэма по этому поводу?

— Он считает, что у меня все получится — я эмпатичен, и очень удачно прохожу психотерапию. А мне и интересно, и страшно, в большей степени интересно. А вы можете, как и раньше, почитать мне лекции.

— Могу. Какие конкретно книги рекомендовал Вам Сэм?

— Вы его знаете?

— Да. Он мой бывший ученик.

— Ух ты, — удивляешься.

— У меня он учился на отлично. Был одним из лучших моих учеников. Иногда я по его просьбе провожу с ним супервизию. 

Если Дора Эдвин тратит время на Сэма Уилсона, значит он того стОит.

— Итак, какие книги рекомендовал Вам Сэм Уилсон?

Ах, да. Книги. Забыл. Перечисляешь.

— Я бы рекомендовала прочесть вам тоже самое. 

После этих слов окончательно уверяешься в том, что Сэм Уилсон — хороший специалист.

— Вам нравится в Центре Реабилитации?

— Да, очень.

— Хорошо. Есть что-то еще, о чем Вы хотели бы рассказать?

— Да.

Снова смотришь в окно. Делаешь несколько глубоких вдохов, а потом выпаливаешь на одном дыхании.

— Баки женат.

— О как. Интересно. Как Вы об этом узнали?

И тебя прорывает, не остановить. Рассказываешь и про падение геликарриера, и про встречу Алекса и Баки и про то, как вытаскивали Стива из воды и как тебе успешно удалось реанимировать его при помощи своего дара, и про то, как узнал об истинном семейном положении соулмейта. Мисс Эдвин внимательно слушает, не перебивает. А потом поясняет (именно в этом и нуждаешься):

— Ваш соулмейт и Стив были друг для друга тем же, чем я являюсь на текущий момент для Вас — стенкой, на которую при необходимости можно опереться. Чтобы сделать эту стенку постоянной, они заключили брак.

— То есть в основе их брака лежал страх лишиться опоры?

— Именно так. 

— То есть о любви здесь речи не идет?

— Несомненно Баки испытывает к Стиву чувства, иначе, Ваш соулмейт не стал бы подвергать себя и Вас опасности и спасать его.

— Получается, что Стив для Баки важнее, чем я?

— Я бы не сказала. Повторюсь: Стив для Баки — опора, стенка, если угодно. Вас Ваш соулмейт воспринимает как неотъемлемую и важную часть себя.

— Я не понимаю.

— Давайте разложим все по полочкам — кто есть кто для Вашего соулмейта. Я для него — учитель, который дает знания и учит, как жить в гармонии с самим собой. Вы для Вашего соулмейта, как нога. Потерять Вас тоже самое, что лишиться конечности. Вы бы хотели лишиться ноги?

— Нет.

— Вот. Нога дорога, без нее хотя и можно жить, но качество жизни в значительной степени ухудшится. Поскольку Вы воспринимаетесь им как часть его, например, как та же самая нога, за Вами, как и за остальным телом, нужно ухаживать: регулярно мыть; тренировать, чтобы быть быстрее, сильнее, ловчее; лечить, если вдруг что-то не так, и беречь, чтобы не лишиться. Про лишения Ваш соулмейт знает очень много, а потому ценит то, что имеет. Стив же для Баки с раннего детства был опорой, человеком, на которого можно положиться. Каждый из нас в той или иной степени нуждается в подобном. Для Вас опора - это я и Ваш соулмейт, для Баки — Стив. 

— Я все понял, и все равно меня тревожит: а если все же случится такая ситуация, что Баки придется делать выбор между Стивом и мной, как думаете, кого он выберет?

— Сейчас Ваш соулмейт совсем другой человек. Он не только Баки, он еще и Солдат, и Джеймс. Он самостоятельно прошел через очень многое. После всего, что он пережил адекватно функционировать смогли бы единицы. А он и отлично тестирует реальность, и благополучно прошел социальную адаптацию, и все его личности гармонично взаимодействуют друг с другом. В моей практике он первый с нарушением “диссоциативное расстройство идентичности”, которому все это удалось. И он отлично осознает и понимает, что, если бы не Вы, едва ли бы он смог выбраться на свободу, смог вернуть себя. Вы для него — хороший пинок, благодаря которому он выбрался из плена и заново обрел себя. Это ценится и не забудется никогда. К тому же Вы - часть его, поэтому, несомненно, он выберет Вас. Конкретно для Баки это будет сложный и болезненный выбор. В сороковых Баки нуждался в Стиве Роджерсе как в воздухе потому что было гораздо страшнее лишиться опоры, нежели потерять конечность, поэтому тот Баки выбрал бы Стива. Сейчас все изменилось — у Баки есть Солдат и Джеймс. Для Солдата и Джеймса Стив Роджерс незнакомец, и у них к нему соответствующее отношение. Предполагаю, что, когда Ваш соулмейт вытаскивал Стива из воды, угроза Вашей безопасности была минимальной, иначе и Солдат, и Джеймс не позволили бы Баки этого сделать. Теперь все понятно?

— Да.

— Есть ли еще вопросы? Или в сложившейся ситуации Вас тревожит что-то еще?

— Нет, — удивительно, все встало на свои места, соответственно, полегчало. Да, Дора Эдвин — очень хороший специалист.

— Хорошо, — выдерживает небольшую паузу. — Вы давно не рассказывали про то, каковы Ваши взаимоотношения с Вашим дядей.

И правда, давно.

— Дядя… Дядя работает на ГИДРУ, он — бывший куратор Солдата. Честно говоря, я очень боюсь, что дядя узнает КТО мой соулмейт.

— Предположим, что это случилось — дядя узнал кто Ваш соулмейт. Что по Вашему мнению произойдет тогда?

— Дядя вернет соулмейта в ГИДРУ.

— Но ведь этого может и не произойти? Насколько я поняла из Ваших рассказов, Ваш дядя не такой уж и поклонник этой организации, иначе Вы были бы не здесь, а входили в состав ГИДРЫ, так?

— Да.

— И почему Вы считаете, что дядя может причинить вред Вашему соулмейту или постараться вернуть его обратно?

— Из-за страха. Дядя не знает Баки, он знает только Солдата, а Солдата боятся все. Думаю, он не станет слушать меня, а постарается защитить от Солдата, и лучший способ сделать это, вернуть Солдата обратно. И одновременно ситуация сложнее: дядя считает, что Логан — мой соулмейт.

— Интересно. Как так получилось?

— Алекс и Баки встретились. Алекс узнал, что у меня появился соулмейт и сообщил об этом дяде. Дядя, естественно, захотел выяснить личность моего соулмейта. Баки уехал на несколько недель, попросил Логана приглядеть за мной. (Мой соулмейт — параноик. Не думаю, что со мной что-то бы произошло. Раньше же все было в порядке. Но он тревожится, и я не стал сопротивляться). Логан и дядя никогда не общались, но неоднократно видели друг друга, ну и на его вопрос: кто мой соулмейт? Я и брякнул, что мой соулмейт — Логан. Теперь не знаю, как это расхлебывать, а ведь правда так или иначе всплывет. Что мне делать? Как рассказать дяде правду? Не представляю.

— Вот Вам задание к следующей нашей встрече: Вы должны придумать несколько вариантов того, как преподнести дяде правду так, чтобы он Вас и услышал, и принял Ваш выбор.

Да уж.

— А если ничего не придумается?

— А вы попробуйте. Представьте, что это игра, и Вы ее ведете. Как бы Вы все разыграли?

Да, в игре нет страха, но сама ситуация… Пока не видишь вариантов вообще.

— Хорошо, я подумаю. И все же, если ничего не придумается?

— В таком случае я предложу свой вариант.

— Что за вариант? — интересно.

— Вот, если у Вас не появится своих, тогда я расскажу в чем заключается мой вариант.

И так она всегда. И это работает, потому что варианты так или иначе придумываются.

— Есть что-то еще, что вас тревожит?

— Скорее всего мы с Баки переедем в Ваканду. Я не представляю, как оставить дядю здесь, одного. 

— Ваш дядя беспомощный?

— Нет.

— Вы не сможете связаться с ним?

— Ох, точно. Я же смогу звонить ему и даже, наверное, периодически навещать.

— Ну вот видите, все не так и страшно.

— Спасибо, мисс Эдвин.

— Пожалуйста. Это все, или Вы хотите что-то еще рассказать?

— ГИДРА. Я до ужаса боюсь эту организацию. Она же везде. И мне кажется она связана с падением тех трех геликарриеров. 

— ГИДРА не настолько всемогуща, как Вам кажется. Ваш соулмейт смог противостоять ей, выбравшись из плена, так?

— Так.

— Ваш дядя смог сделать так, чтобы Вы — достаточно сильный одаренный — не попали в нее?

— Смог.

— Можно ли считать это противостоянием ей?

— Можно.

— И мне точно известно: геликариерры были запущены ГИДРОЙ. Целью было уничтожение всех настоящих и будущих противников. Достигла ли ГИДРА этой цели?

— Нет. Геликарриеры были сбиты, — собственными глазами видел крушение одного из них.

— Так действительно ли ГИДРА всемогуща?

— Нет. Только в моей реальности она была таковой.

— Верно.

— Как думаете, есть ли вероятность, что рано или поздно ГИДРА прекратит существование?

— Вспомните историю: страны поглощали страны, происходила смена режимов, даже поверхность нашей планеты и та изменчива, статика — это миф. Так существует ли вероятность, что ГИДРА когда-нибудь прекратит свое существование?

— Да, — улыбаешься. Появилась вера в то, что все когда-нибудь наладится, что это в принципе возможно, раньше в это не особо верилось.

— Вы хотите рассказать что-то еще?

— Да вроде все рассказал.

— Мы можем закончить?

— Думаю, да, — кладешь деньги на стол. — Спасибо.

— Пожалуйста. 

— Следующая встреча на следующей неделе в четверг в это же время? — уточняешь.

— Нет. Всю следующую неделю я буду в Италии. Поэтому предлагаю встретиться через неделю в четверг в шесть часов вечера. Вам удобны этот день и время?

— Да. Договорились.

— Напоминаю: при необходимости, Вы можете в любой момент связаться со мной?

— Я помню об этом.

— В таком случае, до встречи.

— До встречи. Спасибо, — поднимаешься и выходишь. Чай так и не попил. Про него совершенно забыл.

***

_Спустя три с половиной недели._

 

“Обнимаешься” с белым другом. Этот неприятный процесс длится около двух недель. Благо происходит это, когда ты один — дядя уже ушел, а Логан еще не пришел. Так что удается скрывать свое плохое самочувствие от всех, кроме Баки. Тот начал бить тревогу, когда у тебя случился первый мини-обморок. Поскольку это произошло во время спарринга с Эдвином (одаренный с похожими способностями и с весьма мерзким характером, но добрым сердцем), даже ты не понял, что это был самый настоящий обморок, а не легкая контузия. Конечно, спарринг тут же был остановлен, а ты отправлен к Элли Лотенгейт — одной из помощниц доктора Маккоя. Никаких серьезных травм обнаружено не было, мелкие тут же залечили и отпустили. Более всего разволновался Джеймс и именно его через Баки и пришлось успокаивать.

Второй инцидент — головокружение. Почувствовал его через пару дней во время утренней тренировки с Логаном. Перезанимался — такое объяснение дал себе и соулмейту.

А дальше подобные инциденты полились друг за другом. К этому, начало тошнить. Решил, что просто приболел, вскоре само пройдет. Не прошло, стало хуже — начало рвать. При чем четко по утрам и в одно и тоже время. Хочешь не хочешь, страшно не страшно, а вынужден был идти в клинику. Посещение клиники Логану объяснил так: якобы дядя отправил на стандартный осмотр, который с его подачи вынужден проходить ежегодно. Логан поверил. А ты очередной раз убедился в том, что хороший лжец.

Спазмы прекращаются. Полегчало. Теперь нужно подняться, умыться, и почистить зубы еще раз. Чувствуешь, что обессилен. Знаешь, через пару минут это пройдет. Опираешься на руки, чтобы совершить усилие и встать, и в эту самую минуту:

— Легче? — обеспокоенный голос.

Вздрагиваешь и оборачиваешься — Баки. Стопор. Облегчение. А затем, радость. Кажется, вы не виделись вечность. Улыбаешься.

— Когда ты приехал? — голос слегка хрипит.

— Несколько часов назад, — помогает подняться, подводит к умывальнику. — Всегда так?

— В последнее время, — полощешь рот, умываешься.

— Что говорят врачи? Ты же был у врача?

— Был. Ничего не говорят. Жду результатов анализов. Что-то они тянут, — и тебя это тревожит. Чистишь зубы.

Баки молчит. Ему и Джеймсу тоже тревожно. Солдату — нет. Он в боевой готовности.

— Почему ты не прислушался к нашему совету — не обратился к Хэнку или кому-нибудь из его команды?

Почему? А вдруг у тебя рак, или что-нибудь нехорошее в этом духе? Если бы обратился к доктору Маккою или кому-нибудь из его команды, тогда диагноз было бы не скрыть. И все обязательно бы узнали, стали бы нянчиться с тобой, как будто ты младенец, или тяжелобольной, а ты этого не хочешь. Если твои предположения подтвердятся, хочешь прожить отведенное время на полную катушку, ощущая себя живым, а не больным. 

Пожимаешь плечами.

— Стайлз-Стайлз, — качает головой. — Какие планы?

— Я собираюсь в Центр. Сегодня мне дают группу.

— И как, готов?

— Мы с Сэмом накидали план, но все равно волнительно.

— Я верю в тебя, — чмокает в щеку.

— А ты что собираешься делать?

— Сопровожу тебя до Центра. Пока ты будешь там, встречусь со Стивом. Затем, за тобой в Центр.

Киваешь.

— Завтракал?

Да, только вот весь первый завтрак оказался в унитазе. Теперь просыпаешься с жутким ощущением голода, идешь в душ, чистишь зубы, умываешься, одеваешься, завтракаешь. Дальше обнимаешься с белым другом. После, снова чистишь зубы и умываешься, и второй завтрак — снова хочется есть. Это дополнительная странность, о которой не знает даже Баки, поэтому на его вопрос отрицательно качаешь головой.

— Будешь или не хочется?

— Буду, — и в подтверждение словам, желудок издает урчание.

— Позволишь за тобой поухаживать?

Согласно киваешь — Солдат очень вкусно готовит, более того ему этот процесс очень нравится. На одной из многочисленных миссий он изображал повара, по другому к цели было не подобраться. Тогда он и открыл для себя кулинарное искусство. 

Выходите из ванной, берешь заранее приготовленный рюкзак и спускаетесь вниз.

***

— Мистер Стилински, прошу прощения, что так долго, — доктор Эрика Утсон — лечащий врач, диагност. Ведет исключительно одаренных. Миловидная, стройная женщина. Внешне и манерой держаться напоминает твою учительницу начальных классов — миссис Локондейл. У обеих темные волосы, убранные в строгую прическу, очки в тонкой золотой оправе, только вот учительница не носила белых халатов. Минимальное количество жестов; нечитаемое выражение лица; говорит тихо и монотонно. 

— Дело в том, что анализы указывали на то, что, как я думала раньше, нереально, исключено. Поэтому мы делали их повторно, и поэтому же Вы были приглашены на сканирование брюшной полости, — пауза. — Мистер Стилински, Вы беременны.

Замешательство. Удивление. Неверие.

— Это шутка?

— Нет. Вы действительно беременны. Срок четыре недели.

Охренеть.

— Как… — прокашливаешься — неожиданный спазм в горле. — Как это возможно? Я же мальчик.

— Я бы сказала гермафродит. Их очень мало, но они есть. Гермафродиты — двуполые люди, имеющие набор и женских, и мужских половых органов. Обычно половые органы этих людей либо недоразвиты, либо один или несколько органов репродуктивной системы отсутствует. И, конечно, всегда их расположение нестандартно. Так же эти люди стерильны. А теперь конкретно о Вас. Вы — гермафродит. Влагалище, как Вам известно, у Вас отсутствует, но матка, яичники, фолопиевые трубы есть, и они вполне работоспособны. 

— Но как же я смог… смог… — не можешь произнести вслух.

— Смогли зачать?

Киваешь.

— И вот здесь все крайне интересно. Шейка матки присоединена к Вашей прямой кишке, и обычно она закрыта перегородкой. При стимуляции простаты, перегородка открывается, давая доступ к маточному отверстию. Таким образом и происходит оплодотворение. Что же касается набора мужских половых органов — да, у Вас есть пенис, есть яички, но сперма не фертильна. Вы не способны к оплодотворению, но вот быть оплодотворенным, как выяснилось, вполне. 

Так ты еще и не мужчина? Пиздец.

— Поскольку Вы живете половой жизнью, и предпочитаете мужчин, вот и результат: Вы зачали.

И все равно не сходится.

— Не понимаю: у меня ведь не было менструального цикла, как это возможно?

— Точно ответить на этот вопрос я не могу, для этого требуется провести ряд исследований. Могу лишь предположить, что созревание яйцеклетки произошло в определенный период времени. После, она вошла в “спящее” состояние. Появление сперматозоидов “разбудило” ее и произошло зачатие. Повторюсь: на текущий момент это теория. Чтобы подтвердить ее или опровергнуть, нужно провести ряд исследований. У Вас есть еще вопросы?

— Я не понимаю, почему все это выявилось только сейчас? Я ведь проходил медицинское обследование раз в год, — все еще не верится, воспринимается злой шуткой, розыгрышем, бредом.

— И это тоже нас очень интересует. Скажите, обследование Вы проходили всегда у разных врачей или у конкретного врача, может в одной и той же клинике?

— Всегда у разных. Подождите, Вы думаете, что от меня скрывали, что я… — спотыкаешься.

— Гермафродит, — подсказывает. 

— Да, он самый, — какой ужас.

— Это одна из версий.

— А какие есть еще?

— Вы указали, что недавно установили Связь со своим соулмейтом. Феномен Связи между соулмейтами все еще не изучен до конца.

— Но подобных же прецедентов не было?

— Не было. 

— В таком случае, почему со мной все так…

— Нестандартно?

Киваешь.

— Ваш соулмейт обычный человек? 

— Он — оборотень, альфа, — а еще в нем суперсолдатская сыворотка.

— Очень интересно.

Пауза.

Интересно, и? Тебе тоже необходимо разобраться.

— Вот, что я Вам предлагаю. Меня и моих коллег очень сильно заинтересовал Ваш случай. Мы бы хотели найти научное объяснение данному феномену. Все исследования для Вас будут абсолютно бесплатны. И конечно, нам было бы крайне интересно наблюдать за ходом беременности. Нужно Ваше согласие.

— А в голове не единой мысли. Полная пустота.

— Можно я подумаю?

— Конечно, — доктор Утсон берет визитку клиники и что-то быстро чиркает на обратной стороне. — Это мой личный номер. Позвоните мне. 

Забираешь визитку.

— Я могу идти?

— Конечно. Результаты Вашего обследования, копия. Оригинал останется в клинике. Таковы правила, — протягивает лист бумаги. 

Берешь, поднимаешься и направляешься к выходу из кабинета.

— Мистер Стилински, обязательно позвоните мне, — вслед.

Полуоборачиваешься и киваешь. А затем выходишь.

***

Некоторое время после того как пациент вышел, Эрика смотрит в окно. Затем, приподняв очки, трет переносицу. Вздыхает, качает головой и, словно приняв решение, достает из ящика стола телефон. Набирает номер.

— Мисс Утсон? — мужской голос.

— Он не согласился.

— Благодарим за сотрудничество.

— Вы же не навредите ему? — в интонацию голоса вкрапляется обеспокоенность.

В ответ короткие гудки.


	10. Глава 3

_Сейчас._

 

“Empty spaces, what are we living for  
Abandoned places, I guess we know the score…” — внезапно начинает орать телефон. Вибрирует в кармане. Вздрагиваешь. Разлепляешь глаза. Баки, Тони Старк, Наташа Романофф, Клинт Бартон, Стив Роджерс — все внимание тебе. От этого не по себе. Достаешь телефон. Номер скрыт. А вот это странно. Очень странно. Не знаешь: отвечать или нет. Только один человек звонит со скрытого номера — соулмейт, а он сейчас рядом. Не нравится тебе это. Демонстрируешь экран Баки. А телефон тем временем продолжает настойчиво орать:

“The show must go on  
The show must go on, yeah  
Inside my heart is breaking  
My make-up may be flaking  
But my smile still stays on”

Естественно за вами наблюдают.

— И чем вызвана заминка? — Старк. 

— Номер скрыт, — Баки. — Позволишь воспользоваться услугами ДЖАРВИСА?

Интересно, кто такой Джарвис? Помощник Старка? Может быть, позже вас познакомят?

Старк вскидывает брови, затем:

— Давай телефон.

Баки протягивает мобильный. Старк берет и прислоняет его на первый взгляд к самому обычному браслету.

— Барнс, я все думаю: ты случайно не особый агент какой-нибудь секретной спецслужбы? Нет, вы видели его арсенал? — ко всем. — А каков он в бою? По моему так не умеет даже Кэп. Так кто же ты?

Никто, похоже, не придает значения словам Старка (Стив закатывает глаза и бормочет что-то похожее на “началось”; Наташа не выказывает вообще какой-либо реакции; Клинт ухмыляется), и слава богу. Старк попал не в бровь, а в глаз — никому из присутствующих, кроме Романофф, не известно о прошлом Баки.

Телефон тем временем продолжает голосить.

— Кстати, у малька хороший вкус, одобряю, — и к тебе: — Махнемся музыкальными подборками?

Киваешь. Удивительно, болтовня Старка в некоторой степени расслабляет.

— Готово, — протягивает телефон Баки, но ты перехватываешь — звонят же тебе. Вдруг, все же кто-то из своих.

— Да, — принимаешь звонок.

— Стайлз, — голос дяди, и он гремит на весь джет. Черт, Старк сделал по своему: того, кто звонит, слышно всем, а вот чтобы звонящий услышал тебя, для этого нужно говорить целуясь с динамиком. — В какое дерьмо ты успел влезть? На тебя разослана ориентировка: ты в розыске, числишься особо опасным преступником. Тебя ищут все госструктуры, начиная от полиции, заканчивая ФБР. Где бы ты ни был, пулей в бар “Три звезды”. Адрес знаешь. Подойдешь к бармену, скажешь: “Желтая антилопа”. Дальше следуй его указаниям. Я заберу тебя так быстро как смогу… — пауза. — Что там за фоновый звук?

С момента, как услышал, что в розыске, не слушаешь — вся остальная информация меркнет на фоне ЭТОЙ новости. Как? За что? Почему? Ничего незаконного не делал, поэтому, однозначно, это подстава. Кому и для чего это нужно? ГИДРЕ? Чтобы через тебя снова сделать соулмейта ручным псом? — Стоять, сидеть, фас. И да, если ГИДРА доберется до тебя, и пока им будет удаваться держать тебя у себя в плену, это будет работать. А может дело совсем не в соулмейте? Может все завязано на беременности-феномене? Замираешь.

— Стайлз, ты меня слышишь?

В горле спазм — не можешь произнести и слова. Потому что и это очень вероятно. Какая организация не захочет заполучить себе на опыты беременного мужчину-мутанта? Абсолютно все. Возможно, при таком раскладе и в Ваканду нет смысла ехать — опасно. Теперь опасно везде. Нет в мире такого места, где тобой бы не заинтересовались — твой случай, действительно, феноменален. Становится дурно. Вероятно бледнеешь, потому что Баки забирает у тебя мобильный.

— Мистер Рамлоу, со Стайлзом все в полном порядке. Он сейчас со мной. Мы в безопасности, — Баки.

— А это, блять, еще кто? — дядя явно на пределе. Вот-вот сорвется.

— Его соулмейт, — Баки.

— Логан? Вы сейчас у Ксавьера?

— Не совсем так, — вопросительно смотрит на Старка. Тот кивает. — Мы направляемся в Башню Мстителей.

Пауза.

— Ладно, понял. Никуда не высовывайтесь. Вылечу в Нью-Йорк при ближайшей возможности. Ничего без меня не предпринимайте. Кэп там?

— Да.

— Передай ему трубку.

Делает.

— Здравствуй, Рамлоу, — Стив.

— Привет, Кэп. На тебя вся надежда. Прошу, проследи за этими двумя, особенно за моим племянником. Чтобы оба из Башни ни ногой.

— Ты можешь на меня положиться, — Стив.

— Спасибо, Кэп. Я твой должник. Передай Старку, чтобы ждал в гости.

И дальше короткие гудки. Теперь все внимание на вас. К этому моменту подавляешь подкатившую панику, для нее не время. Потом попаникуешь.

— У меня, что проходной двор? С чего Рамлоу решил, что я пущу его на порог своего дома? 

— Тони, не начинай, — Стив.

— Ничего страшного, мы можем спуститься вниз, — ты. И так, пожалуй, будет лучше. В людном месте дядя будет вынужден держать себя в руках, а не сразу кидаться с ножом на твоего соулмейта, узнав КТО он.

— Стайлз, не слушай Тони, у него крайне своеобразное чувство юмора, — Наташа, мягко.

Знали бы какая доля правды проскальзывает в шутках Тони.

— И почему Белоснежка вдруг стал Логаном? Кто-нибудь был в курсе, что у Главного Цепного Пса Кэпа есть племянник? И что вы двое натворили, что его, — Старк указывает на тебя, — объявили в розыск?

— Да, интересный замес, — Бартон.

— Баки? — Капитан.

А Баки пожимает плечами — типа: а что тут скажешь? — Бывает.

— Кто-нибудь слышал про Зимнего Солдата? — Наташа, внезапно.

Баки мгновенно подбирается и переключается на нее.

— Ne nujno, — отрывисто, резко, на русском.

— Pravda rano ili pozdno viplivet.

— Ya protiv.

— Mctiteli ne rabotayut na GIDRU.

— Кто-нибудь что-нибудь понимает? — Старк.

А ты внезапно приходишь к выводу, что Наташа права, и вам очень нужны союзники. Мстители — хорошие союзники. Да и разве может быть хуже? Поэтому молча достаешь из нагрудного кармана рубашки флешку.

— Natal’ya prava, — вроде правильно сказал. Но не передаешь флешку Мстителям, ждешь согласия Баки.

— O, — Романофф удивляется, — ti uchish svoego soulmeita ruskomu? Pohval’no.

— Jizn’ interecnaya shtuka, vcye mojet prigodit’cya.

А потом поворачивается к тебе и смотрит. А во взгляде нежность. Мягко улыбается.

— Ecli ti tak hochesh, ya raskaju, no cdelayu eto po svoemu, — и вкладывает флешку в твою ладонь и накрывает ее своей. Согласно киваешь и убираешь флешку обратно. А затем Баки устраивает целый спектакль. Таким видишь его впервые. Расслабляется, вытягивает ноги перед собой и, совершенно незаметно вытащив откуда-то нож, начинает им играть.

— Итак, так кто-нибудь слышал о Зимнем Солдате? — легкие беспечные интонации, словно собирается рассказать анекдот, а не правду о суперубийце и диверсанте. На самом же деле, конечно, это внешнее. Баки собран, в любой момент готов уступить место Солдату. Солдат тоже готов — уже просчитал все варианты: какими способами и за какое количество времени он устранит каждого. Не нравится тебе это. Берешь Баки за руку и переплетаешь свои пальцы с его.

— Никогда не слышал. Кто это? — Стив. 

— Это миф, сказка, легенда о бессмертном убийце, — Бартон. — Меня им пугали в детстве.

— Зимний Солдат существует. И у меня есть факты подтверждающие это. Узнал о нем, когда решил найти действительные причины смерти моих родителей. Да, по официальным данным они погибли в автокатастрофе. И я, признаюсь, долгое время думал также. То, что это заказное убийство вскрылось совершенно случайно. Начал копать, аккуратно и глубоко. Вы меня знаете. В итоге, конечно, далеко не сразу, нашел исполнителя: кодовое имя киллера “Зимний Солдат”. Есть видео, но личность Зимнего Солдата по нему не установить — он в маске. По заказчику совсем никакой информации, хотя, именно он мне и нужен, — Старк медленным шагом расхаживает по джету. Пять шагов в одну сторону, пять шагов в другую. Он как никогда серьезен.

— Заказчик: Рэдклиф Транс. Я бы с удовольствием организовал тебе встречу с ним, но он мертв, — Баки словно рассказывает о рыбной ловле, а не о человеке, который заказал убийство родителей Старка.

Тони замирает на месте, впрочем, тоже самое происходит со всеми. А ты думаешь, что содержимое флешки шокировало бы их меньше, чем так вот внезапно вываленная информация.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что ты…

Уж если у Старка не находится слов. Что же будет, когда все придут в чувство?

— Именно это и хочу: я — Зимний Солдат.

Гробовое молчание. Только Романофф спокойна. А Баки как ни в чем не бывало продолжает:

— В сорок третьем упал с поезда, Стив знает, он присутствовал при этом, да Стиви?

И у Стива нет слов. Он просто кивает.

— Попал в плен к ГИДРЕ. Там промыли мозги. Через шестьдесят девять лет встретил соулмейта. Связь помогла вспомнить кто я. Выбрался. Сейчас вот с вами. Лечу в джете. Конец истории.

— Подожди, ты же говорил, что на самом деле так и не упал в обрыв, попал на выступ скалы и потому был, как и я, заморожен. Когда тебя нашли и привели в чувство, обнаружили, что рука была сильно травмирована, пришлось ее удалить. Вместо нее поставили протез, - Стив, ошарашено.

— Стиви-Стиви, и ты в это поверил? Поверил, что вот эту, как совсем недавно выразился Тони: “бионическою прелесть” мог сделать и поставить любой да еще и за просто так?

— Я бы сделал, но я не любой, — Старк, похоже, оттаял. — И рука действительно прелесть. Ничего подобного не видел. В каком году ее поставили?

— Начали работать над ней в сорок пятом, полностью рабочий прототип был установлен в мае пятьдесят третьего.

— Восемь лет. Долго. Я бы сделал быстрее, — Тони.

— Если хочешь, у тебя будет возможность поиграться с рукой. Есть одна проблема, если найдешь решение, буду тебе должен, — Баки.

— Отлично, — Старк в явном предвкушении.

— Бак, почему ты не сказал мне правду? — Стив.

— А я понимаю Барнса. Я вот тоже не распространяюсь, о том, что со мной сделал Локи. Об этом не то, что говорить, думать тошно, — Клинт.

— Ты был под заклятьем, — Стив.

— Как я понимаю, мы с Барнсом испытывали примерно одно и тоже: не можешь контролировать свое тело, даже не можешь наблюдать за тем, что происходит, и при этом ты в сознании. Тебя словно заперли в темной комнате из которой нет выхода. Так, Барнс?

— Похоже.

— Только я испытывал это в течении трех дней, а Барнс в течении шестидесяти девяти лет, чувствуешь разницу?  
Стив сокрушенно качает головой.

— Но я же твой друг. Раньше между нами не было секретов, мы же все друг другу рассказывали.

— Прости, Стиви.

— Я так понимаю, только меня интересует: почему Барнс вдруг стал Логаном, почему малек в розыске, и почему Рамлоу скрывал, что у него есть родственник?

Видимо, теперь настала твоя очередь. 

— Мой дядя работает на ГИДРУ. Он был последним куратором… Баки, — чуть не сказал “Солдата”. — Поскольку ГИДРА ищет Баки…

— Рамлоу работает на ГИДРУ?! — в нестройный унисон. Шокированы все. 

И продолжают одновременно:

— Нужно поставить в известность Фьюри, — Романофф.

— Нужно срочно сообщить в ЩИТ, — Роджерс.

— Коулсон разберется, — Бартон.

— Мне необходимо выпить, — Старк.

И именно после брошенной им фразы, все замолкают и теперь смотрят на него.

— А у тебя разве есть? — Бартон.

— С собой нет, но через полчаса будем в Башне.

— Я бы не отказался, но на меня не действует, — Капитан. Он все еще словно пришибленный.

— Мне тоже не помешает. Soldat? — Романофф.

Баки вопросительно смотрит на тебя — спрашивает разрешения. Тебе это и приятно, и одновременно ты этого не понимаешь: как уезжать на несколько недель и приставлять к тебе Логана, тут разрешение не нужно, а вот как выпить...

— Я бы тоже выпил, но мне нельзя, — ты.

— Барнс, твоему соулмейту нет двадцати одного? — Старк. Похоже нуждается в пояснении. 

— Есть, но я на антибиотиках, — первое, что приходит в голову. — Вирус, приболел.

— Но ты-то ведь здоров? — Старк к Баки. — Или на тебя, как и на Кэпа, спиртное тоже не действует?

Баки снова вопросительно смотрит на тебя. Ты едва заметно киваешь. К Мстителям:

— Во мне, как и в Стиве, тоже есть сыворотка, но иная версия, потому спиртное действует.

— Вот и отлично — Барнс с нами. Будет весело.

Тони Старк тебе однозначно нравится — никогда не унывает — очень полезный навык.

***

_Через три часа._

 

Большое, светлое двухэтажное помещение. Барная стойка, диваны с креслами — все чтобы принимать гостей или просто отдыхать. На втором этаже не был. Место для сна тоже не видел. Как только джет приземлился в ангаре (влетел прямо в Башню в один из верхних этажей), все сразу же в лифт, а потом расположились здесь. Старк исполняет обязанности бармена, а остальные, устроились на высоких, удобных стульях по другую сторону барной стойки. 

— Итак, подведем итог, — Старк. — ГИДРА переплелась с ЩИТ-ом, малек — феномен, и скорее всего именно поэтому в розыске. 

В ходе распития виски, Баки на русском на радостях поделился новостью с Наташей о том, что скоро станет отцом. Бартон, который, оказывается тоже знает русский, принялся уточнять: все ли он верно расслышал, и кто же мать? Старк попросил ДЖАРВИСА (оказывается, это искусственный интеллект, созданный Старком — восторг!) перевести. И таким образом теперь все в курсе. И надо сказать приняли новость гораздо легче тебя. Ты вот до сих пор не знаешь как к этому относиться, да и не было времени на то, чтобы переварить это. 

— Барнс покинул ряды ГИДРЫ, и потому тоже в розыске. Рамлоу, который по совместительству родственник малька, работает вообще неизвестно на кого и думает, что Барнс — это Логан. Ничего не упустил?

— Я сразу сказал: интересный замес, — Бартон. Он тебе тоже нравится.

— Это клубок, который нужно распутывать медленно и с очень большой осторожностью, поэтому поддерживаю решение Баки на счет передислокации в Ваканду. Это закрытая страна, попасть туда практически невозможно — они не любят и сторонятся чужаков. Я все еще удивляюсь как Баки и СТРАЙК-у удалось проникнуть на их территорию.

— Не было необходимости соваться вглубь страны, — Баки.

— Теперь понятно, — Романофф. — Также из достоверного источника мне известно, что к детям и беременным в Ваканде относятся очень трепетно, поэтому Стайлз с ребенком будут там в безопасности.

— Это все замечательно, но каким образом малек там получит необходимую медицинскую помощь? Ваканда — одна из самых слаборазвитых стран. Да, они единственные поставщики вибраниума, но его у них мало, и практически все запасы были похищены.

— Я поеду с ними. И другому парню, думаю, там будет хорошо, — подает голос до этого молчавший доктор Беннер. Присоединился к вам примерно через полчаса после вашего прибытия.

— Тогда решено: отправляем Барнса с мальком в Ваканду, и, как выразилась Наташа, беремся распутывать клубок. Кстати, хочу обратить ваше внимание, что ниточка за которую можно потянуть скоро появится здесь.

— Я бы предложил для начала установить за Рамлоу наблюдение и выяснить: на кого на самом деле он работает, — Баки.

— Поддерживаю. Я неоднократно работал с Рамлоу, и если на него надавить мы не добьемся ничего — он будет молчать, — Роджерс. — И все еще существует вероятность, что он все же верен ЩИТ-у, а не ГИДРЕ.

Кому на самом деле верен дядя — непонятно. Эрик говорил, что он сам по себе, все остальное — иллюзия, его игра.

— Пожалуйста, не делайте ему больно, — переживаешь за дядю. Может, его нужно предупредить? А вдруг в этом случае он предупредит ГИДРУ? С другой стороны, мисс Эдвин была права: не похоже, что дядя поклонник этой организации, и Эрик Лешэр утверждал, что Рамлоу работает исключительно на себя. Так где же правда? И что же делать? Может, встреча с твоим соулмейтом прояснит ситуацию?

— Без необходимости никто из нас его и пальцем не тронет, — Старк.

Но заверение Тони почему-то не успокаивает. Остается верить, что в конечном итоге все вырулится в хорошую сторону.


	11. Глава 4

_На следующее утро._

 

Полощет и полощет — разнервничался. И не удивительно: через час прибудет агент Коулсон, через четыре часа дядя. И обе встречи волнительны. Аппетита нет, зато напала жажда. Вода из тебя и выходит. Сидишь на полу, склонился над унитазом. Сзади Баки, обнимает, поддерживает — прижался грудью к твоей спине, одной рукой оплел, другой то гладит, то ворошит ежик волос. 

Вскоре отпускает и сразу становится легче. Чуть-чуть подождать и появится энергия. Откидываешься на Баки и прикрываешь глаза. Вот так и сидел бы, не ходил никуда и не встречался ни с кем.

— Легче? — на ухо, практически шепотом.

— Да, вроде отпустило. Давай еще немного посидим так, — голос подводит — хрипит.

— Посидим. Еще в запасе есть время, — обхватывает поперек груди обеими руками, зарывается носом в шею. Джеймс без ума от твоего запаха, наверное, обнюхивает носом Баки. Вскоре, обнюхивание сменяется мелкими поцелуями-укусами.

— Щекотно, — хихикаешь, пытаешься увернуться.

Баки подтаскивает еще ближе. Теперь копчиком ощущаешь его весьма ощутимый стояк. Замираешь. Соулмейт сразу же отлавливает это. — Что случилось?

Еще несколько минут назад и не думал о сексе, а сейчас, сейчас… Берешь его руку и перемещаешь в паховую область — у тебя тоже стоит.

— Вот оно что, — раз, и ты на полу, на спине, под ним. Покрывает поцелуями грудь, шею, плечи, стаскивает трусы. Достает из заднего кармана смазку. В удивлении вскидываешь брови. Баки пожимает плечами. — Нужно быть готовым ко всему.

— Вот оно как, — и ловишь его губы.

Баки отвечает. Целуетесь. Скользите друг по другу руками. Несколько движений, и он без штанов и трусов и снова на тебе. На этот раз действует неспешно. Медленно, смакуя, поцелуями-пощипываниями-укусами проходится по груди, вбирает в рот сначала один сосок, затем, другой, и нежно, невесомо зацеловывает живот… А тебе хочется быстрого и жесткого траха. Вот прямо нуждаешься, чтобы поставили в коленно-локтевую, вставили и до точек перед глазами оттрахали.

— А можно ускорить процесс?

Баки замирает и внимательно смотрит на тебя.

— Хочешь Солдата?

О да! Солдат — то что нужно. Он всегда берет быстро, жестко и сразу, без вот этих муси-пуси. Согласно киваешь.

— А это не повредит?

— Кому?

Баки замирает и, нахмурившись, смотрит. А до тебя доходит: он про ребенка. Чувствуешь недовольство и даже каплю ревности: нашел время.

— Доктор Беннер сказал, что не повредит, — на вчерашнем осмотре вы с ним не поднимали эту тему.

— Точно?

До жутиков хочется жесткой ебли, а Баки перестраховывается.

— Да.

Еще некоторое время он сомневается, а потом:

— Ну раз хочешь Солдата, будет тебе Солдат. Ему тоже не терпится. 

Характерное моргание и перед тобой собранный, скупой на мимику и жесты — совсем другой человек, но с прежними чертами лица и телосложением.

С тебя молча слезают, переворачивают, ставят, как и хотел в коленно-локтевую. А дальше увесистый смачный шлепок. Ойкаешь.

— Ноги шире, руки по швам.

Подчиняешься и оказываешься грудной клеткой на теплом кафельном полу попой кверху. А потом тебя безжалостно, в сумасшедшем темпе трахают — все как и заказывал. К окончанию процесса, кажется, срываешь голос, а перед глазами черные точки. В этот раз оргазм необыкновенно ярок и длится дольше обычного — кайф. Только вот теперь как себя собрать? Ноги и руки ощущаются не подъемными, хочется и есть, и спать, зато полностью ушло волнение, вот что значит хороший секс.

После, Солдата меняет Баки. Комфортит тебя. Набирает воды в ванну, опускает в нее и нежно и аккуратно моет. Прикрыв глаза, наслаждаешься. Ощущение, что все проблемы далеко-далеко. Понимаешь, что это сказочное мгновение скоро уйдет, придется вынырнуть в суровую действительность, от того стараешься как можно глубже и полнее погрузиться в эту негу, расслабленность, спокойствие. 

— Сержант Барнс, мистер Стилински, напоминаю, что через двадцать минут прибудет агент Коулсон, — ДЖАРВИС.

Неожиданно. Вздрагиваешь и медленно, неохотно садишься. 

— Черт, пора, — волнение снова потихоньку набирает обороты.

Баки присаживается на корточки. Облокотившись на край ванны и подперев руками подбородок, смотрит на тебя.

— Пора, — подтверждает.

Морщишься.

— Не хочется. 

— Не хочется, — соглашается.

Внезапно становится любопытно:

— Интересно, как ДЖАРВИС понимает: где мы и что делаем?

— Мистер Стилински, я получаю информацию благодаря установленным везде датчикам.

— О как. То есть видеокамер в Башне нет?

— На личных этажах мистера Старка нет.

— То есть видео изображение или аудио звук не вывести?

— Такая возможность существует. Но спешу Вас заверить, что ваше уединение никоим образом не было нарушено. Мистеру Старку нравятся исключительно женщины, и сэр не вуйаерист.

— Но все же ты можешь показать мистеру Старку видео того, чем, например, я только что занимался? — уточняешь.

— По запросу мистера Старка — да. Но уверяю Вас подобный запрос едва ли поступит.

Становится не по себе. Ощущение будто вы за прозрачным стеклом — при желании за вами могут понаблюдать. Вернее постоянно наблюдают, например, тот же ДЖАРВИС. Неприятно. Ничего, сегодня или, крайний срок, завтра вас здесь уже не будет. Спускаешь воду, включаешь душ и быстро смываешь пену. 

На ваш с ДЖАРВИСОМ разговор Баки никак не реагирует. Только в конце хмыкает и, затем, скрывается за дверью. Возвращается с чистыми вещами. К этому моменту заканчиваешь вытираться. Одежда — заслуга ДЖАРВИСА. Все, чего не было в карманах, осталось в доме дяди.

*** 

_Примерно через пятнадцать минут._

 

— Итак, Наташа будет крекеры с земляничной начинкой и моккачино, Бартон яичницу с беконом и двойной эспрессо, Роуди эспрессо, Брюс чай, Уилсон тройной эспрессо и чизбургер, Кэп пиццу и чай…Кто-нибудь знает, что любит Коулсон? 

— Он встает в шесть и завтракает всегда дома, но, думаю, кофе будет рад, — Клинт.

— И какой конкретно кофе? — Старк.

— Американо. С сахаром, без молока.

— Значит еще плюс американо. О, а вот и Барнс с мальком. А мы решили совместить приятное с полезным — устраиваем поздний завтрак. Присоединитесь?

Вчера разошлись под утро, соответственно, встали поздно. Если бы не Коулсон, наверное, все спали бы и дальше. 

— Кофе, черный, с сахаром, — Баки.

— Малек? — Старк к тебе.

А ты теряешься. Кабинет вовсе не похож на кабинет. Это огромное помещение. Напротив входной двери от пола до потолка длинное окно. Через него отчетливо видны верхушки других башен. Невероятно красивый вид. И одновременно не по себе — высоко от земли — Башня Мстителей одна из самых больших в Нью-Йорке. Посередине “кабинета” длинный стеклянный прямоугольный стол, собственно за ним все и расположились. Если стоять спиной к входной двери по правую руку на стене экраны. Напротив странное устройство отдаленно напоминающее квадратный стол на ножке, но это точно не он. К этому, непонятным образом в компанию Мстителей затесался твой супервизор — Сэм Уилсон, а так же присутствует новое лицо. Афроамериканец, чуть выше среднего роста, худощавый. Старк его назвал “Роуди”.

— Малек? — Старк щелкает пальцами, и к Баки: — С ним все впорядке? Какой-то он пришибленный.

— Чай с молоком и сахаром, если можно, — ты.

— И салат: помидоры, огурцы, два яйца, петрушка, укроп. Все это полить оливковым маслом. И два куска ржаного хлеба, — Баки.

— А Белоснежка, оказывается, повар? 

— Баки всегда хорошо готовил, — Стив.

То, что Солдат изумительно готовит — это известно, а вот чтобы Баки… Слышишь впервые.

— Барнс, надеюсь, однажды дашь возможность оценить твои кулинарные таланты.

— Посмотрим, — Баки.

— ДЖАРВИС, ты все слышал?

— Так точно, сэр. Заказ передан. В течении получаса будет доставлен.

— Спасибо, ДЖАРВИС.

— Всегда к вашим услугам, сэр.

— Для тех, кто не знает, проясню ситуацию: первые пять этажей Башни отданы торговому центру и офисам, там же располагается ресторан. Вопросы по этому поводу есть? Вопросов нет. В таком случае, позвольте я вас представлю, — и, перенаправив внимание на “Роуди” с Сэмом, указывает на вас: — Это легенда номер два, еще один герой второй мировой войны, якобы погибший во время оной (как видите, цел и невредим, как и Кэп), — Сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Малек — его соулмейт. Судя по имени, имеет польские корни — Мечислав Стилински. Отзывается на кличку Стайлз. 

— Подполковник Джеймс Руперт Роудс, — афроамериканец поднимается и протягивает руку. Обмениваетесь рукопожатием. 

— Сэм Уилсон. Служил в военно-воздушных силах США, теперь работаю с ветеранами, Стайлз знает, — тоже поднимается и обменивается рукопожатием с Баки, тебе улыбается. — Привет, Стайлз. Рад тебя видеть. Ну и влипли же вы, ребята.

— Я тоже рад, Сэм, — улыбаешься.

Пока устраиваетесь на свободных местах, Тони поясняет:

— Пока вы отсыпались, я ввел новоприбывших в курс дела.

— Сэр, агент Фил Коулсон прибыл и просит разрешение подняться, — ДЖАРВИС.

— Запускай его, — Старк. Смотрит на часы. — Опоздал на пять минут, не похоже на него. Обычно он сама точность. ДЖАРВИС, он один или с группой захвата?

— Агент Фил Коулсон прибыл один.

— Отлично. Но ты все равно держи наготове джет.

— Будет исполнено, сэр.

— Послушаем с какими вестями пожаловал к нам Фил?

Волнение снова подкатывает к горлу. Опускаешь руки на колени и сцепляешь их в замок.

Через минуту или около того, двери “кабинета” открываются и входит невысокий мужчина в черном костюме. Скользит по всем собравшимся беглым взглядом.

— Здравствуйте, — и получает ответные приветствия. — Спасибо, что согласились уделить время. В первую очередь хочу выразить радость по поводу того, что Вам, сержант Барнс, удалось благополучно выбраться из плена. По документам, не так давно переданным мне директором Фьюри, мне известно, что ГИДРЕ полностью удалось стереть Вашу личность и взамен нее взрастить новую, полностью лояльную этой организации. Как Вам удалось восстановиться и благополучно выбраться из ГИДРЫ?

Баки непринужденно улыбается.

— Что Вам известно о Связи, агент Коулсон?

Фил переводит взгляд на Клинта.

— Этот феномен все еще до конца не изучен, но поскольку сам состою в Связи с соулмейтом, могу с уверенностью утверждать, что порой она творит чудеса. Благодаря ей выбрался с того света.

— Вот и я так же. Что же касается того, как я сбежал из ГИДРЫ: все просто — тщательно проработанный план и четкое его исполнение.

— Убедительно. И все же я хотел попросить Вас в ближайшие дни посетить наш штаб для прохождения психиатрического заключения.

— Боюсь в этом наши с Вами планы не совпадают.

— В таком случае…

— Фил, прежде чем ты продолжишь, просмотри вот эти файлы, — Наташа выкладывает на стол флешку. Тони молча забирает ее, подходит к “столу”, и втыкает ее в него. Дальше бежит пальцами по появившейся на столешнице сенсорной панели. На экранах появляется набор файлов. Следующий час все вместе (кто-то впервые, кто-то повторно) просматриваете файлы. В процессе доставляют еду, и вы завтракаете.

После некоторое время царит тишина.

— Если позволите, — Коулсон, — я бы хотел забрать флешку и ознакомить с открывшимися фактами директора Фьюри. Мы знали, что в ЩИТ-е есть агенты ГИДРЫ, но, не допускали и мысли, что вызреет целая шпионская сеть. Что же, наша ошибка — недоглядели. Мы это исправим. Данные представленные мне только что отлично этому поспособствовали бы. Я гарантирую, их не увидит никто, кроме директора Фьюри. Ему я полностью доверяю.

Все вопросительно смотрят на Баки. 

— Делайте с этой информацией, что посчитаете нужным. Здесь все, кого мне удалось вспомнить.

— Может, Вам известна еще какая-нибудь информация? Хочу добавить, что я крайне благодарен за сотрудничество и надеюсь на вашу помощь в дальнейшем. Она, как Вы понимаете, нам очень пригодится.

— Агент Коулсон, вынужден отказать. Я должен обеспечить безопасность своему соулмейту. Он не обладает теми навыками, которыми владею я. Если ГИДРЕ удастся заполучить его, (мы уже видим, что они предпринимают все возможное для этого — Стайлз в розыске), я буду вынужден снова стать их… — кривая ухмылка, — личным оружием. Сегодня вечером мы планировали покинуть Башню.

Решили, что если Коулсон сам не заговорит о твоей… твоем феномене, вы тоже будете молчать.

— Куда вы планируете направиться?

— Есть несколько идей, — Баки лжет. Идея только одна — Ваканда. И если не сложится, тогда… Ты не представляешь, что делать.

— Я понимаю. На вашем месте, учитывая открывшееся, я бы тоже скрывал эту информацию. В случае необходимости с вами можно будет каким-то образом связаться?

— Я буду на связи со Стивом.

— Что же, еще раз благодарю за сотрудничество, — Коулсон поднимается. — Если бы Вы сказали, куда отправитесь, возможно, я смог бы вам чем-нибудь помочь.

Баки улыбается.

— Спасибо. Думаю, мы справимся.

— Ну что же, — мешкает. Тянется к карману пиджака и достает оттуда потрепанную временем карточку. — Я большой Ваш поклонник, Вы могли бы подписать ее? — протягивает карточку и ручку.

Остальные понятливо переглядываются. А Клинт со Стивом закатывают глаза, ухмыляются и едва заметно качают головами.

— Конечно, — подписывает и возвращает.

— Честно говоря для меня было большой неожиданностью узнать, что Вы только друг, а не соулмейт Капитана, — продолжает Фил.

— Почему же только друг, нас связывает гораздо большее — мы с ним женаты, — как бы между прочим заявляет Баки. Эта новость вызывает эмоциональный всплеск у всех.

— Когда?

— Как?

— А почему мы узнаем об этом только сейчас?

— Вот и новая грань в замесе.

— Кэп и Барнс женаты?

— Вот это новость!

Только Стив и Сэм молчат. Стив с укором смотрит на Баки. Сэм отрицательно покачивает головой. А тебя перещелкивает — начинает крыть. Поэтому ты поднимаешься из-за стола и, не видя перед глазами ничего, выходишь за дверь. Ненавидишь соулмейта, любишь его, а еще чувствуешь себя жутко несчастным, никому не нужным и вдобавок использованным. Находишь тихий закуток, прислоняешься к стене и, скатившись вниз, на пол, непонятно почему, начинаешь рыдать.

Кто-то протягивает носовой платок. Поднимаешь взгляд. Фил Коулсон. Становится еще гаже.

— В сержанте Барнсе присутствует некая демонстративность. Думаю, он просто хотел развеять обстановку.

— Что же, у него отлично получилось, — всхлип-всхлип. Высмаркиваешься. — Но зачем делать это за счет меня?

Фил устраивается рядом с тобой на полу.

— Кто знает? Отношения — это сложно. Мой соулмейт к моменту нашей встречи был уже женат и имел двоих детей, третий был на подходе.

Ого, вот как еще бывает. Пожалуй, эта история будет драматичнее твоей. И это переключает.

— И что же было дальше? Что делать в такой ситуации?

Фил пожимает плечами.

— А что тут поделаешь? Он так и не смог бросить семью, игнорировать Связь тоже. Так и живем. Встречаемся по мере возможности. Его жена понимает, что, что-то не то, но молчит из-за детей.

Филу горько, и ты чувствуешь эту горечь как собственную.

— А как же Вы?

— Как видишь.

Некоторое время вы просто сидите. У тебя с соулмейтом все не настолько сложно, но обида все равно есть. На самом деле тебе снова страшно: вдруг Баки все же предпочтет Стива? И что тогда будет с тобой, учитывая, что ты уже не один? Рука машинально ложится на живот. И недоброжелателей, как назло, пруд пруди. Обхватываешь себя руками.

Фил поднимается.

— Мне пора.

— Спасибо за поддержку, — протягиваешь платок. 

— Оставь себе. Надеюсь, до встречи, — и Коулсон направляется в сторону лифтов.

— До встречи, — ты вслед ему. Выходит тихо.

— До свидания, сержант Барнс, — обращается Фил к темному пятну невдалеке.

— До свидания, агент Коулсон, — отвечает темное пятно голосом Баки.

Как только Фил скрывается из вида, из тени выходит соулмейт. Садится напротив. Некоторое время вы смотрите друг на друга. Ты все еще обижен и зол, но сказать соулмейту: “Проваливай, оставь меня в покое”, — не можешь, потому что любишь.

— Прости меня. Зря я. Само как-то вырвалось.

Похоже выплеск бессознательного. 

— Стив много для тебя значит?

Баки пожимает плечами и отводит взгляд. И ты трактуешь это как “да”.

— Ты знаешь, — наконец, отвечает.

— Не можешь выбрать?

— Не получается.

Черт. Затылком прислоняешься к стене. Руки до боли сжимаются в кулаки. На мгновение сильно-сильно зажмуриваешься. И почему и у тебя все так сложно? Вообще у кого-нибудь бывает просто? Снова смотришь в упор на Баки.

— Может и не стоит? — и добавляешь через небольшую паузу: — Делать выбор.

Баки на это молчит.

— А как Стив ко всему этому относится?

— Мы с ним это не обсуждали.

— Может нужно обсудить?

— Что это изменит?

— Внесет ясность.

Баки грустно усмехается.

— Ты или Стив согласитесь жить втроем?

— Наверное, может быть, не знаю.

— Вот видишь, — поднимается и протягивает руку. — Пойдем. Нас ждут, нужно еще многое обсудить. И твой дядя вот-вот приедет.

Вздыхаешь. Берешься за руку и поднимаешься. На душе какашка, но вселенной, видимо, на это плевать.


	12. Глава 5. Часть 1

Подходите к двери. Судя по голосам доносящимся из-за нее, вроде, все ещё в сборе. К облегчению и, одновременно, не к облегчению обсуждают не вас, а дядю. Честно говоря, совестно за свое поведение. Ну и сказал Баки, что они с Роджерсом женаты, ты ведь мог сделать сделать вид, что все впорядке, а вместо этого разыграл драму. Чертово отклонение. Интересно, если бы Баки не был твоим соулмейтом, стал бы он это терпеть? Едва ли. Никто бы не стал. У каждого свои тараканы, с ними бы поладить. Даешь себе новое задание: научиться справляться с вот такими вспышками, или по крайней мере не вести себя настолько деструктивно. Может, позвонить мисс Эдвин? Может, она даст хороший совет? Что же касается дяди, ты его любишь, хочешь увидеть, но выйдет ли разговор легким? Едва ли. Вздыхаешь. ДЖАРВИС открывает дверь. Почему он сразу не сделал этого, когда вы к ней подошли? Почему дал эту минуту (или около того)? То, что он не спрашивал разрешение у Старка — это слышал. Неужели он ко всему прочему мониторит эмоциональное состояние каждого, например, прослушивает пульс? Интересно: как и зачем он это делает? Неприятно — выходит, все находящиеся в зоне датчиков ДЖАРВИСА для него словно обнаженные — ничего не скрыть.

Заходите.

Разговор обрывается. Все внимание на вас. Коробит — до конца не отошел, предпочел бы порефлексировать в одиночестве.

— Вот и малек с Белоснежкой. Помирились?

Краснеешь.

— Тони, — Роудс и Наташа в унисон. Первый с осуждением, качает головой. Вторая, предупреждающе, взглядом пытается просверлить в Старке дырку.

— Что, Тони? Я все еще не пойму из-за чего весь сыр-бор. Можно же жить втроем, и все в выигрыше.

— Тони, — Наташа, повысив голос.

— Тони, они сами разберутся, — Клинт.

— А что я? Я хочу помочь: подтолкнуть на верный путь. А-то будут встречаться по углам, как Клинт с Коулсоном.

Бартон медленно поднимается. Руки сжаты в кулаки, на скулах играют желваки.

— Так, — гаркает Стив. Чуть не подскакиваешь настолько это громоподобно. — Клинт, сядь. Тони, мы сами разберемся. Напоминаю: сейчас на повестке дня Брок Рамлоу.

Клинт садится. Вы тоже занимаете свои места.

— Итак…— начинает Стив.

— Прошу прощения, мистер Роджерс, что перебиваю, но мистер Рамлоу внизу, запрашивает разрешение подняться. Каким будет Ваше распоряжение, сэр? — ДЖАРВИС.

— Мистер Старк, если это возможно, я бы хотел поговорить с дядей наедине, — ты.

— Вот теперь видно: малек в порядке, — Старк.

— Так как? — ты.

— Родня есть родня, — Романофф.

— Я буду рядом. Если что-то пойдет не так, вмешаюсь, — Стив.

— Если что, я имею все полномочия для проведения ареста и допроса, — Роудс.

Холодеешь.

— Рамлоу не заговорит, — Стив.

— Надеюсь, обойдется без этого, — Тони. И к тебе: — Ты уверен, что сможешь налепить на дядюшку следилку?

Все в тебе сопротивляется этому — неправильно так поступать. Ты за откровенность. Или ошибаешься: откровенный разговор ничего не даст? Дяде же удавалось столько лет скрывать правду. Если бы не встреча с соулмейтом, так никогда и не узнал, на кого на самом деле он работает. Или выложить все в лоб? Какой смысл что-то скрывать, если всё знаешь? Опять запутался.

— Если у Стайлза не получится, это сделаю я, — Баки. Удивляешься. Чувствуешь, сейчас он в остром конфликте с собой. И на то есть несколько причин: первая, Солдату и Джеймсу не понравилось, что он озвучил при всех факт того, что они со Стивом женаты — это разволновало тебя; второе, Солдату нравится дядя, и он категорически против крепить на него какие-либо устройства. Каким образом Баки удается контролировать тело, почему его место не занял Солдат или Джеймс — непонятно. Похоже и ему нужна психотерапевтическая сессия с мисс Эдвин.

— Отлично, — Тони. — Поскольку время не ждет, вы оба, прошу за мной, — поднимается. Вы тоже. — Не скучайте, скоро вернусь. ДЖАРВИС, приготовься транслировать происходящее.

— Поскольку от меня никакой пользы, а от другого парня будет только вред, пойду собирать вещи. На сколько запланирован вылет? — до этого момента молчавший Беннер тоже поднимается.

— На девять вечера, — Баки. — Спасибо, что предложили помощь.

На это Беннер растягивает губы во что-то похожее на улыбку.

— Я же говорил, что делаю это из-за другого парня. Слышал в Ваканде джунгли, там ему должно понравиться, — и направляется к выходу из “кабинета”. 

— Сэр, напоминаю, что мистер Рамлоу все еще ожидает вашего разрешения подняться.

— Я встречу его. Отведу на “главный” этаж, — Стив, тоже встает.

Тони кивает. Вы вчетвером выходите вслед за Беннером.

***

_Спустя десять - пятнадцать минут._

 

Лифт открывается на “главном” этаже. Оказывается, это то самое место в Башне, где вчера все Мстители дружно напились. 

Дядя, до этого мерявший холл широкими шагами, останавливается и поворачивается. Смотрите друг на друга. Черные круги под глазами, осунувшееся лицо — крайне усталый вид, ощущение, будто не спал несколько суток. На нем черная футболка, армейские штаны и берцы. Он вообще переодевался? Если и да, то, по всей видимости сменил только верх. На полу, около дивана две черные дорожные сумки чем-то плотно набитые. Одновременно пересекаете разделяющее вас пространство и сплетаетесь в крепком объятии. Как же тебе его не хватало, как ты по нему соскучился. Волнение проходит, возникает уверенность, что он все поймет и примет. И тем не менее, в процессе обнимашек прилепляешь ему на шею, под краевую линию роста волос прозрачную горошину-следилку. Она тут же “растекается” по коже словно живая. Тактильно и визуально будто ничего и нет. Поисковыми устройствами не должна считываться — Старк это наглядно продемонстрировал и добавил, что снять ее можно только одним способом: смочить место определенным составом. Датчик выполняет две функции: позволяет определить месторасположение объекта и передает аудиосигнал. Совестно — вот прямо сейчас предаешь дядю, с другой стороны, а какой еще выход? На него при любом раскладе налепят следилку. Лучше сделать это самому. 

— Я чертовски рад, что ты цел и невредим, — шепчет на ухо. Отстраняется и осматривает тебя. — Как ты?

Пожимаешь плечами.

— В порядке, — а что еще сказать?

— Рассказывай.

Вот сейчас самое сложное: с чего и как начать? И решаешь не тянуть — вывалить все, как есть.

— Дядя, прости меня, я тебя обманул. Мой соулмейт не Логан, — и зовешь: — Баки, — ну вот и все. Замираешь. Сейчас что-то будет.

Двери лифта открываются, выходит соулмейт. На губах широкая улыбка. Становится напротив.

— Привет, командир. Давно не виделись.

— Солдат?! — дядя однозначно шокирован. Он смотрит то на тебя, то на Баки, а затем: — Здесь есть, что выпить?

Баки молча подходит к бару, достает бутылку виски, и наполняет два бокала.

— Присаживайся, командир, — указывает на барные стулья. Когда тот устраивается, ставит перед ним один из бокалов. — Виски. Как ты любишь.

Брок, не спуская ошарашенного взгляда с Баки, молча берет бокал.

— За встречу, — Баки.

Чекаются и махом опрокидывают содержимое. Внимательно вглядываются друг в друга, а затем, словно выйдя из стопора, Брок трет ладонями лицо и заливается истерическим смехом. Ожидал какой угодно реакции, но не такой. Вопросительно смотришь на Баки, мол с ним все впорядке? Соулмейт жестом показывает, что все нормально.

— Ну и дела. А я, дурень, думал, какого хрена меня сутками заваливают всякой мелочевкой, с которой справится любой новичок, а они, оказывается, вычислили, что мой племянник соулмейт сбежавшего имущества ГИДРЫ. Ну и натворили вы дел, ребятки. Ладно, я понимаю он, — кивает на тебя, — а ты-то. Не мог организовать собственную смерть и залечь на дно?

— Он так и планировал. Это я виноват… — хочешь заступиться, но Баки перебивает:

— Виноват, командир.

— Виноват он. Наливай еще.

Баки наливает. Брок делает глоток.

— И когда все это началось?

Баки называет дату.

— Ага, помню этот день. До миссии был стабилен, миссию выполнил успешно, вернулся… — видимо дядя не может подобрать приемлемого эпитета.

— Со сбоем в программировании, — подсказывает Баки.

— С ним самым. А я-то думал, с чего такой срыв, а он, оказывается, встретил соулмейта и успел установить Связь.

“Не совсем так — Связь только начала устанавливаться”, — хочешь сказать, но молчишь.

— Примерно так и было, — Баки.

— И какой был план?

Баки подробно излагает.

— Хороший план. И почему не выполнил?

На этот раз не даешь себя перебить:

— Это я виноват. Начал встречаться с Алексом.

— Так вот из-за чего нас всех чуть не положили, — теперь к тебе: — И какого хрена, Стайлз? — а ты удивляешься столь резкому нападку, понимаешь: дядя прав и стыдно.

— Он не проявлялся, и я подумал, что он отказался от меня. Такое же бывает.

— Бывает у него. Устроили, блядь, мыльную оперу. 

“Ты еще не знаешь, что он женат”.

— Ладно, проехали. Что планируете делать дальше? Один в официальном розыске, другой, слава богу, еще нет и то, только потому что ГИДРА надеется вернуть свое имущество и использовать его и дальше. Так, какой план? Вы же понимаете, что от вас не отстанут. И Мстители не помогут. ГИДРА найдет способ добраться до вас.

— Это еще не все новости, — набираешь побольше воздуха и выдаешь на одном дыхании: — Я беременный.

Вот теперь глаза дяди становятся огромными.

— Ты что?

— Я беременный, — едва слышно.

Брок смотрит то на тебя, то на Баки.

— Дотрахались, значит. А о существовании гондонов никто из вас не слышал?

— Но я ведь не девочка, — краснеешь.

— Не девочка, значит и резинками пользоваться не нужно, так? А о собственном здоровье ты не подумал? Знаешь, что с ним вытворяли? Какие препараты на нем тестировали? А ты, что молчишь? — переводит взгляд на Баки.

— Виноват, командир.

А тебя вдруг осеняет:

— Подожди, так ты знал, что я могу забеременнеть?

— Предполагал.

— Но как, почему? 

Для тебя это и откровение и, одновременно, подтверждение предположения, которое появилось на последнем приеме у врача, но обдумать которое не было времени.

— Есть зеркало? Подойдет любая зеркальная поверхность.

Баки выуживает из бара небольшой серебряный поднос.

— Подойдет? — передает дяде.

— Подойдет, — согласный кивок, и к тебе: — Бери.

Выполняешь.

— Теперь оттяни нижнюю губу.

Просьба кажется странной.

— Зачем? 

— Делай-делай.

Выполняешь.

— Сильнее. Вот. А теперь посмотри.

Подчиняешься. Под десной с внутренней стороны губы видишь небольшую поблескивающую синию полоску.

— Что это? — одновременно удивлен, шокирован, испуган, заинтересован.

— А это подтверждение того, что ты вакандец, правда наполовину, но, учитывая… хм… твое положение, их кровь в тебе сильна. С чего, вы думаете, Ваканда никого к себе не пускает? Какие бы причины не назывались, истина в том, что они все поголовно мутанты. Честно говоря, не знаю, есть ли вообще там женщины. Знаю точно, что часть их мужчин и не мужчины вовсе, а гермафродиты — джемуанджи — так они их называют. К ним, племянник, ты и относишься. А все из-за вибраниума. Он у них везде, в воде, в еде, в воздухе. Они им буквально пропитаны. Именно он вызывает мутации.

Теперь садишься ты. И хорошо бы выпить, чтобы все это переварить, только вот нельзя.

— Но как же?... Как же?... Я же родился и жил в Бейкон-Хиллс?

— Все верно, ты родился и жил в Бейкон Хиллс, но тех кого ты считал своими родителями, в биологическом смысле ими не являются. Моя сестра и ее муж усыновили тебя, — нервно проводит рукой по волосам. — Черт, я надеялся, что это никогда не вскроется, что не придется рассказывать, но… — делает большой глоток и жестом просит Баки подлить еще. Соулмейт выполняет. — Твоего настоящего отца зовут Хантер, вон Солдат несколько раз работал с ним, знает, что это за ушлепок. Так вот, он вырос там — в Ваканде. Самолет на котором он летел, потерпел крушение. Из всех, кто был на борту выжить удалось только одному — маленькому мальчику. Вакандцы приютили его, воспитали. Мальчик стал мужчиной, взобрался по карьерной лестнице — сделали главой одной из их силовых структур. Выполнял свою работу хорошо. Влюбился в местного джемуанджи. А тот отказал. У Хантера крышу на этой почве и снесло. Правда у него всегда с головой было не очень хорошо, Солдат подтвердит, а в связи с отказом, совсем с катушек слетел.

Соулмейт кивает. А лицо настолько серьезное, что не понять кто сейчас за главного — Баки или Солдат.

— Так он что сделал: силой увез этого джемуанджи из Ваканды, заделал ему ребенка, держал взаперти, никуда не выпускал. Через пару месяцев или около того Хантер встретил своего соулмейта. Беременного вакандца на улицу, чтобы не мешался, Связь же. Почему не убил? Думаю, сыграло роль вакандское воспитание: беременные и дети у них неприкосновенны. Вакандец молодец, не растерялся, нашел неприметный городок и поселился на самой окраине. Отлично шифровался — косил под девку, вел уединенный образ жизни, плотно общался только с Мелиссой МакКол и Клаудией. Умер при родах. Ребенок родился слабеньким, но Мелиссе удалось его выходить. Моя же сестра очень хотела детей, но была бесплодной, поэтому усыновила тебя, Стайлз. Такая вот история.

Молчите. Настолько шокирован, что не одной мысли в голове. Баки тоже переваривает. Солдат не выдает никаких эмоций совсем. Для него это новая информация, и все. Джеймсу плевать на то какие корни ты имеешь. Ты сейчас в тепле, уюте и безопасности, и это главное. 

— Я уверен, Солдат уже сочинил четкий план и этот план уже осуществляется, так Солдат?

— Все верно.

— Так вот, ребятки, я рекомендую вам забыть о вашем плане, брать руки в ноги и как можно скорее отправляться в Ваканду. Если там и есть агенты ГИДРЫ, то их немного и сидят тише воды ниже травы. ГИДРА туда не сунется даже ради Солдата. Стайлза там примут за своего — в нем течет их кровь, а ты его соулмейт. Они чтят Связь — не выкинут из страны и не порешат.

— Мы туда и собирались, — бормочешь.

— Вот и хорошо.

И в этот момент замечаешь нестыковку: 

— Подождите. Если один из моих биологических родителей африканец, то я должен иметь африканскую внешность, а не европеоидную. Почему я белокожий? 

— И мне интересно: почему. В Ваканде и выяснишь. Так, а теперь давайте покажу, какие подарки я вам приготовил. Считайте это моим благословением. Прошу за мной, — встает и направляется к двум баулам, что около дивана. Следуете за ним. — Вот в этом, твои вещи, Стайлз, и документы твоего папани-джемуанджи, — указывает на одну из сумок. — В этом, — показывает на другую, — оружие. Винтовка, патроны, метательные ножи, пара тройка пистолетов, гранатомет. Думал попросить Роджерса все это передать Солдату, а вышло так, что не понадобилось третье лицо, — ухмыляется. — Не спрашивайте как все это выносил из ГИДРЫ.

— Спасибо, командир, — Баки широко улыбается, конкретно он играет. Рамлоу он не любит, как и прочих кураторов своего альте-эго, а вот Солдат счастлив. — Солдат тебе благодарен.

— Вот и чудненько. Все. Я сделал все, что мог. Удачи вам ребятки, не попадитесь ГИДРЕ. Эй, Старк, я готов сдаться.

Дядя готов ЧТО?

— Что ты делаешь? — ты.

— Я изначально знал, что это билет в один конец. Когда шел сюда и представить не мог, что Солдат — твой соулмейт, думал, что он соулмейт Кэпа. Да, ошибочка вышла, не досмотрел, не просчитал. В любом случае, Солдат сбежал несколько месяцев назад. Наверняка разыскал Кэпа, а Кэп у нас кто? Мститель верой и правдой работающий на ЩИТ. Поэтому, думаю, благодаря Роджерсу и Мстители, и ЩИТ в курсе на какую организацию работал я. Просчитать дальнейшее развитие событий плевое дело: Мстители либо меня отпускают, навесив следилку, либо арестовывают. Поскольку я все еще не в наручниках, это значит, что на мне уже есть следилка. С ней я долго не протяну. Ее обнаружат, как только появлюсь на базе — если ГИДРА и подозревает, что я перестал играть за их команду, то следилка на мне будет тому доказательством. Лучше четыре стены, койка и трехразовое питание, чем пытки и смерть. Да и устал я. ГИДРА — не курорт, Солдат знает.

Баки кивком подтверждает.

— А в тюрьме высплюсь, отдохну. Эй, Старк, долго мне еще ждать.

Двери лифта открываются и заходит Стив.

— О вот кого прислали по мою душу.

— Брок, с тобой хотят поговорить. Баки сопроводишь Рамлоу в “конференц-залл”? Стайлз, я хотел попросить тебя задержаться.

— Но мой дядя… Я хотел…

— С ним все будет в порядке, обещаю, — Стив.

Неубедительно, но ведь спорить бесполезно, так?

— Ладно.

В итоге вы со Стивом остаетесь, а дядя и Баки скрываются за дверями лифта.


	13. Глава 5. Часть 2

Даже после того, как двери лифта закрылись, продолжаешь стоять и смотреть на них. Тревожно. Почему не допустили до разговора? Чего ты еще не знаешь? Впрочем, наверняка, много всего. А может дядю будут пытать? Бред. Не в “конференц-зале” ведь. А может его отведут совсем в другое место? Старк что-то упоминал о каком-то специализированном помещении для Халка. Может, дядю повели туда? А если у Роджерса в лоб спросить? Так он все и рассказал. Видимо нужно просто подождать. Ненавидишь неизвестность.

— Стайлз, не переживай, с твоим дядей все будет в полном порядке.

Не верится. Поворачиваешься и с неприкрытым сомнением смотришь на Роджерса.

Стив откашливается.

— Хочешь что-нибудь — чай, сок, воды? Может, заказать поесть?

Так нервничаешь, что кусок в горло не залезет.

— Спасибо, не нужно.

Роджерс направляется к дивану с креслами, ты неохотно плетешься за ним. Еще раз оборачиваешься и бросаешь взгляд на закрытые двери лифта. А ведь даже если захочешь, не попадешь в этот самый “конференц-зал” — всё в Башне контролирует ДЖАРВИС, а руководит им Старк. Игнорируешь диван и кресла, направляешься к бару и устраиваешься на самом крайнем стуле. Роджерс это никак не комментирует, следует за тобой, останавливается невдалеке и переминается с ноги на ногу. Это даже забавно — Капитан Америка, символ нации и нервничает. Интересно, каким образом собирается отвлекать?

— Я понимаю, что сейчас не время для такого разговора, но не уверен, будет ли другая возможность сказать все, что хочу, а я должен…обязан… Я не смогу спокойно спать, если не объясню… Это на счет Баки и меня.

Так вот какой отвлекающий маневр они выбрали. Наверное бы переключило много кого, но не тебя. Ты шизоидного психотипа — рамок практически нет, а потому легко и быстро подстраиваешься под новые обстоятельства. К этому моменту ты уже практически принял то, что Баки-Стив — это связка (идут в паре: хочешь одного, получаешь двух), и скорее всего, в конечном итоге, все закончится тройничком, потому что ты ни за что не откажешься от своего соулмейта, а Баки будет плохо без Стива. Да, мысли о предполагаемом тройнике все еще будят противоположные эмоции, но они практически незаметны. То есть мысль о том, что твой соулмейт женат и эмоционально привязан не только к тебе, не причиняет такую боль и горечь, как раньше, а значит, спустя какое-то время ты окончательно примешь Роджерса как еще одного спутника твоего соулмейта. Да, будет нелегко, но твоя психика гибкая, ты справишься. А вот Роджерсу у которого, в отличии от тебя, эти самые рамки как сталь — прошибить крайне сложно, придется крайне нелегко. Вот его и колбасит. И Баки отпустить не может, и понимает, что Связь никуда не деть.

— Мы с Баки познакомились в раннем детстве, — Стив начинает тихо. На тебя не смотрит. — У меня никогда и никого не было кроме него. Он всегда защищал меня, заботился обо мне — вытаскивал из различных передряг, умудрялся доставать дорогие и редкие лекарства (я постоянно болел). Он всегда был лучшим и единственным другом… больше, чем другом, он для меня как родной брат.

“Ага, а потом из брата перерос в любовника и мужа”, — иронизируешь про себя. С другой стороны, и правда, понимаешь Роджерса. У каждой медали две стороны, и ты зачастую видишь обе.

— Я был маленького роста, худым, болезненным и в душе ненавидел свою физическую неполноценность, всегда старался перебороть ее, доказать всем и в первую очередь себе, что не хуже остальных. Поэтому задирался, и получал за это. Общение с людьми у меня тоже не ладилось. Кому интересен нудный, вечно больной заморыш, а правда такова, что именно таким я и был. Баки же был высоким, красивым, коммуникабельным, легким и веселым. Люди и особенно дамочки любили его. Он всегда был в центре внимания, его всегда куда-нибудь приглашали, — замолкает и некоторое время смотрит в никуда. — Однажды Баки вытащил меня на цирковое представление, а потом мы долго гуляли по территории цирка. Наткнулись на палатку с гадалкой. Баки умудрился и туда меня затащить. Я не верю в предсказания, считаю, что наша судьба в наших руках, а потому не хотел идти. Баки, наверное, рассказывал тебе эту историю, да?

Согласно киваешь.

— Тогда ты должен знать, что в итоге, предсказание получил не я, а Баки. Я не показал виду, и даже себе в этом не признавался, но оно сильно напугало меня. Оно было четким подтверждением того, что я и так понимал: рано или поздно нашей дружбе придет конец — Баки встретит своего соулмейта, и я ему буду больше не нужен. А потом он ушел на войну, и это только усилило мои страхи. Чтобы доказать, что все в моих руках, я неоднократно пытался попасть в армию, но по состоянию здоровья меня не брали… Эту историю по моему знает каждый, — грустно улыбается. — Однажды ко мне подошел доктор Эрскин и предложил принять участие в эксперименте. Я согласился. Не ради страны, подвигов, славы, или желания сделать мир лучше... Нет, на самом деле я хотел сделать мир лучше, жаждал справедливости, и сейчас во мне это есть, но если копать глубже, сделал я это ради Баки. Я хотел во чтобы-то ни стало стать таким же, как и он — ровней ему, чтобы иметь шанс остаться его другом, чтобы он остался… моим. Эксперимент прошел успешно. И об этом тоже известно всему миру, — и снова грустная улыбка. — Потом начались многочисленные тренировки. Я заново учился практически всему вплоть до того, чтобы взять в руки стакан и не разбить его. Было тяжело. Впрочем, вся моя жизнь — борьба. Параллельно участвовал в различных пиар-компаниях. И сейчас участвую. Вынужден. Никогда это не любил. Я старался, и мной были довольны. А потом случайно узнал, что Баки в плену. И это было как потерять почву под ногами. Я не мог думать ни о чем другом, кроме одного: как можно скорее во что бы то ни стало вытащить Баки. То, что он может быть мертв, подобной мысли не допускал. Следующей же ночью, нарушив приказ, понесся выполнять эту цель. Мне помогла агент Пегги Картер и Говард Старк — отец Тони. Все получилось. Баки держали отдельно. Над ним, как и над несколькими другими, ставили какие-то эксперименты. Когда я нашел его, он с трудом меня узнал. В итоге, мы выбрались и освободили остальных пленных, а базу сожгли до тла. После плена Баки изменился, в нем словно что-то надломилось. На людях он был прежним, так же шутил, смеялся, но когда думал, что его никто не видит… Он мог долгое время сидеть глядя в одну точку и ничего не делать, ему снились кошмары, зачастую он вообще боялся заснуть. И мы словно поменялись местами: теперь я поддерживал его, и мне это нравилось, меня это успокаивало. Несмотря на крепкое тело, новую внешность, всеобщее обожание и известность, мне не нужен был никто, кроме него — он по прежнему оставался единственным близким, родным мне человеком. Потом мы стали любовниками. Мне кажется Баки забывался в моих объятиях, а я таким образом хотел еще сильнее привязать его к себе. И, конечно, хотелось секса. Тем не менее, учитывая произошедшие события, предсказание начало сбываться, а значит угроза появления соулмейта оставалась. Мы обвенчались в церкви. И все вроде наладилось, у меня появилась уверенность, что теперь он никуда от меня не денется, что мы будем вместе до конца. А потом он упал с поезда. Все, в том числе и я, решили, что он умер — невозможно выжить, упав с такой высоты. Оказывается, что возможно… И я виноват, очень сильно виноват и никогда не смогу компенсировать ему то, что он пережил. Нужно было организовать поиски, но ведь… кто знал, — поникшие плечи, сгорбленная спина, сокрушенные покачивания головой. — Тогда мой мир рухнул. Я жил одной лишь местью и гневом, сражался не ради страны, ни ради мира, ни чтобы покончить с нацистами и ГИДРОЙ, я мстил за смерть Баки. Через пару месяцев, во время последней миссии, я был вынужден утопить самолет, и вместе с ним решил потопить и себя. Не видел смысла жить дальше. Баки мертв, Красный Череп уничтожен, ГИДРЕ конец. У меня ничего не осталось. И я остался в самолете, хотя мог выбраться из него. Именно тогда, когда льды были близко-близко, я осознал, как много для меня значил Баки. Именно тогда понял, что люблю его. А через два года после того, как меня разморозили, когда вроде как у меня начало получаться жить без него, оказалось, что он не умер, что все эти десятилетия, которых я и не заметил, он был в плену у ГИДРЫ… Когда я увидел его, он в первую очередь сообщил, что встретил тебя — своего соулмейта и установил с тобой Связь. Он говорил, что благодаря тебе ему удалось восстановить себя, вспомнить кто он, что благодаря тебе он выбрался из ГИДРЫ. Сначала я жутко ненавидел тебя, злился, считал это несправедливостью, что так быть не должно, а потом… Наверное прозрел. Как я могу качать какие-то права, ведь я подвел Баки — из-за меня он прошел через ад. И на тебя — его соулмейта, я не имею права злиться, я должен тебя благодарить, что ты сумел дать тот толчок благодаря которому Баки удалось выбраться из плена, я должен быть благодарным тебе за то, что принял Баки таким каким он стал. Окажись я на твоем месте, не уверен, что сумел бы это сделать. Ведь несмотря на то, что Баки старается вести себя как прежде, я чувствую, что он совсем не тот, кем был раньше. И я хочу сказать, что отпускаю его. Я не собираюсь претендовать на него или вмешиваться в ваши отношения. Я готов подписать бумаги о разводе прямо сейчас, единственное о чем прошу, пожалуйста, дай нам возможность продолжать общение. Ведь Баки — мой человек и всегда будет таковым для меня.

Роджерсу больно, грустно, но он старается. Старается поступить правильно. Решение приходит само по себе: к черту правила. Какой в них смысл, если в итоге все будут несчастны?

— Поехали с нами, — предлагаешь. И это кажется самым лучшим и верным решением и никакого внутреннего сопротивления. Баки и Стив действительно родные друг другу люди, и их связывает не только штамп на листе бумаги и секс, а гораздо-гораздо большее. Как сказал Тони: все будут в выигрыше.

— Да? — Стив прямо на глазах преображается и тут же снова тухнет: — А как же ты? Каково будет тебе?

Пожимаешь плечами.

— Мне нормально, — и добавляешь про себя: “Наверное”. Но ведь смИрится слЮбится, не так ли?

— Спасибо тебе, — снова счастье в глазах и снова оно гаснет. — Но как же ЩИТ, Мстители, нужно разобраться с ГИДРОЙ...

И вот они те самые рамки.

— Можно жить на две страны.

— Я не знаю, нужно все взвесить, обдумать… — он говорит что-то еще, но ты уже не слышишь. Ты падаешь и не замечаешь, как больно ударяешься о пол...

Все тело скручивают болезненные спазмы. А начинается не с биологии, а с эмоций. Они настолько сильны, что мгновенно перетекают на телесный уровень. Из-за этого не сразу понимаешь, что дело не в тебе, а в Баки. Все три альтер-эго вошли в острый конфликт друг с другом. Солдат пытается захватить тело, Джеймс рычит и пытается прорваться наружу, Баки старается удержать контроль, но еще чуть-чуть, и он его потеряет. Все плохо, очень плохо. Чтобы там не произошло, нужно срочно что-то делать. И ты не медлишь, действуешь интуитивно, словно проделывал нечто подобное много раз. Ухватываешься за ниточку Связи и устремляешься по ней. 

Когда открываешь глаза, оказываешься в большой комнате. 

Огонь в камине полыхает так, что еще немного и вырвется наружу — поглотит комнату. Рядом с камином белый коврик с высоким ворсом — лежанка Джеймса. А еще обнаруживается много прочих предметов: стены обвешаны разномастным оружием, на полу высокие стопки книг на различных языках, а напротив камина, продавленный диван покрытый красным в затяжках и катушках вязаным пледом. И большая белая дверь. Она открыта. Около нее и происходит все действо. Солдат, Баки и Джеймс сцепились так, что не разобрать где и кто.

— Что здесь происходит? — рявкаешь.

Замирают. Поворачивают головы. Отлепляются друг от друга. Радостно взвизгнув, Джеймс хромает к тебе. Он ранен — шкура в крови, местами выдрана шерсть. Солдат вытягивается в струнку. Бионика скрипит. Его протез явно нуждается в ремонте — ряд пластин не рекалибруется. 

— Я жду приказа.

У Баки подбит глаз, из носа и губы течет кровь, на скуле огромный синяк.

— Стайлз, что ты здесь делаешь? Как ты здесь оказался? — он удивлен.

— Что у вас произошло? Солдат, отчет.

Баки молча пожимает плечами и, прохромав к дивану, ложится на него. Ты определяешь, что кроме ноги у него травмирована левая рука.

— Цели в опасности. Задача: устранить угрозу, — Солдат.

Цели — это, вероятно, вы с ребенком, но вот в чем заключается угроза? Это уже к Баки — он лучше объяснит.

— Баки, о какой угрозе речь?

Тот внезапно закашливается, схаркивает кровь на пол. После принимает прежнюю позу. У него усталый вид.

— Фьюри. Угрожал он.

— Фьюри? А он как оказался в Башне? И кто слил ему информацию о дяде?

— И стечение обстоятельств — Фьюри был неподалеку, и Наташа постаралась — она маякнула Фьюри. А мы расслабились.

— Отрицательно, — Солдат. — Я предупреждал.

— А я не услышал, — со злой иронией парирует Баки.

Джеймс оскаливается.

Ну прямо как дети.

— Прекратите! — гаркаешь. — Как же меня все достало, — устало. Где стоял, там и садишься, прямо на пол. — Вы трое… Устроили непонятно что. Из ГИДРЫ смогли сбежать, а не позволить Наташе вмешать Фьюри не вышло? Соберитесь. И что с дядей?

Баки устало вздыхает.

— Фьюри пригрозил Рамлоу, что если тот не будет сотрудничать, никакой Ваканды тебе не видать. Запрут в лаборатории на опыты. Это, конечно, был блеф, но Солдат с Джеймсом этого не поняли, наш конфликт обострился, и ты видишь, к чему все привело. 

— А сам-то ты уверен, что это был действительно блеф, а не угроза? — страшно теперь уже за себя и за ребенка.

Баки пожимает плечами.

— О том, что должен появиться Фьюри и каким образом он собирается добиваться сотрудничества Рамлоу со ЩИТ-ом, предупредила Наташа. У всех есть болевые точки. Ты — моя и Рамлоу. С помощью тебя нами можно управлять. Что же касается лично меня, я не доверяю Фьюри. Я никому не доверяю, кроме Стива, а он порой не видит дальше собственного носа. В любом случае, каким бы ни был исход, мы тебя никому не отдадим, так, ребята?

— Так точно, — Солдат.

Джеймс кладет голову на лапы — выражение согласия и спокойствия. 

И как только альтер-эго приходят к единомыслию, раны на Джеймсе и Баки прямо на глазах затягиваются, поломанные пластины на протезе Солдата приходят в движение — встают на место, раны на Джеймсе затягиваются, а на месте проплешин снова появляется шерсть.

— И что дядя? — и уточняешь: — Фьюри сделал свой ход, каким был ответ дяди?

Баки пожимает плечами.

— Я не знаю. Меня выдернул Солдат.

— Может, возьмем дядю с собой в Ваканду? Я предложил Стиву отправиться с нами, и он практически согласился. 

Баки замирает.

— Правда? — радостно.

— Да.

Баки преодолевает расстояние между вами и стискивает в объятиях.

— Спасибо, тебе, спасибо, — зацеловывает. Ты отстраняешься.

— Так как на счет дяди?

— Командир — хорошая поддержка. Утверждаю, — Солдат.

Джеймс никак не реагирует, ему все равно.

— Стайлз, — Баки серьезен, — ты знаешь, я недолюбливаю твоего дядю, но если тебе так будет спокойнее... Попробую договориться. Ничего не обещаю, но попробую.

Теперь ты обнимаешь Баки и зацеловываешь.

— Спасибо, — улыбаешься.

— Тогда мне пора, — кивает в сторону открытой двери. — И ты иди.

И вот тут понимаешь, что прийти пришел, а вот как обратно…И только озадачиваешься, как ответ тут же появляется перед глазами: на потолке материализуется открытый люк. Из него тянется длинная светящаяся нить. Наверное нужно за нее взяться? 

— До встречи… в реале? — киваешь всем, и к Баки: — Пожалуйста, постарайся.

— Не переживай, если не получится договориться, придумаем что-нибудь еще.

— Спасибо, — улыбаешься.

— Тебе спасибо за Стива, что понял и принял.

— Увидимся, — двум другим альтер-эго.

— Так точно, — Солдат скупо кивает. 

Джеймс подбегает и облизывает.

Берешься за нить и...

***

Открываешь глаза. Понимаешь: тебе невообразимо плохо. Комната плывет. А собственно где ты? Судя по цветовому направлению (это все что удается различить) явно не на “главном” этаже. Пытаешься сфокусировать взгляд, ничего не выходит. И что за металлический привкус на губах? Хочешь поднять руку, чтобы прикоснуться ею к губам, но она словно ватная, не поднимается. Откуда-то издалека доносится равномерное: “пик-пик-пик”. Ко всему этому тошнит.

— Стайлз, слава богу, очнулся, — подплывает размытое лицо Баки. Судя по интонации голоса, он крайне встревожен.

— Где я? Что со мной? — выходит едва-едва слышно.

— Ты в лаборатории доктора Беннера. У тебя сильное истощение.

— На счет дяди удалось договориться?

— Удалось. А теперь спи. Все подробности потом. Я буду рядом.

Лицо отплывает и начинает сильно клонить в сон, да так, что глаза закрываются сами собой. Не сопротивляешься.

***

_На следующее утро._

 

Просыпаешься: моргаешь, зеваешь, трешь руками лицо, отмечая, что чувствуешь себя на удивление хорошо. Выспался. Далее обнаруживаешь, что лежишь на больничной койке. К пальцу прикреплен датчик. Не помнишь его названия. Он передает сигнал на аппарат, что рядом с кроватью, и тот издает спокойное “пик”, “пик”, “пик” с равномерными интервалами. На стуле рядом Баки. Держит тебя за руку. Голова на твоих ногах. Он спит. Боишься разбудить, поэтому не двигаешься, только приподнимаешь голову, чтобы осмотреться. 

Вы в самом углу весьма большого помещения. Из-за столов с минзурками, пробирками, центрифугой и микроскопом, оно таковым не воспринимается. Вдоль стены, рядом с прозрачной дверью, большие коробки. Скорее всего подготовленная к транспортировке аппаратура доктора Беннера. Следующее, что привлекает внимание — это тихие голоса с противоположной стороны от тебя. Если бы не обостренный из-за Связи слух, невозможно было бы понять о чем говорят. Вслушиваешься.

— ...А вот это кровь Барнса. Обратите внимание на эти тельца, — доктор Беннер что-то кому-то поясняет, — видите сходство?

— Вибраниум? — дядя — определяешь по голосу. Значит, не приснилось. Баки действительно каким-то образом удалось договориться о том, чтобы дядю отпустили с вами. Это хорошо. Но что взамен? Так, не нервничать, ты пока ничего не знаешь.

— Именно, мистер Рамлоу. На его основе и была сделана сыворотка. Именно поэтому Ваш племянник сумел зачать — он и сержант Барнс биологически совместимы.

— Выходит, он и от Роджерса сумел бы… кхм… зачать, то есть он может понести от кого угодно с вибраниумом в крови?

— В целом все именно так и есть.

Пауза. А ты анализируешь и приходишь к выводу: если об этой совместимости станет известно ГИДРЕ, ЩИТ-у, или правительству, вам не дадут покинуть пределы страны. Если Стива едва ли тронут (он же символ нации, публичное лицо, ну будут брать анализы, впрочем, ты уверен, это и так делается регулярно), то вас с Баки запрут в лаборатории и не выпустят, пока не разберут по молекулам. Что будет с твоим ребенком…Становится жутко. Тянешься к животу. От твоего шевеления просыпается Баки. Сонно моргает, поднимает голову, принимает сидячее положение, смотрит на тебя и улыбается.

— Проснулся? Как себя чувствуешь?

Его голос привлекает внимание Беннера и дяди. Они тут же поднимаются и, лавируя между столами, направляются к вам.

— Проснулся. Я действительно был у тебя в голове, или мне померещилось? — нуждаешься в подтверждении. Вдруг то путешествие по нити Связи было всего лишь галлюцинацией, плодом воображения или вообще тебе это приснилось?

— Был, — подтверждает Баки.

— Но как это возможно? — ни о чем подобном не слышал и не читал.

— Доктор Беннер предполагает, что все дело в твоем умении чувствовать струны.

— Учитель Ёшида утверждает, что я взаимодействую с ними, — подтверждаешь.

— Струны везде, — спокойно подхватывает подошедший Беннер, — и в материи, и в энергии, и в нас. Но дело не только в них, а и в нейронах головного мозга. Думаю, все слышали про нейроны, и их взаимодействие между друг другом. Так вот, Связь между соулмейтами — это крепкая нейронная нить, устанавливающаяся между двумя совместимыми субъектами. Мы все связаны между собой похожими нейронными нитями. По сути человечество — это огромная нейронная сеть. Поэтому мы не равнодушны друг к другу, поэтому реагируем на радость, гнев, печаль другого. Единственное, та нить, что связывает соулмейтов гораздо плотнее, чем, например, нить между мной и мистером Рамлоу. Вы, Стайлз, почувствовали, что с Вашим соулмейтом происходит что-то неладное, и отреагировали: воздействуя на струны, вы уплотнили нейронную нить, что связывает Вас и сержанта Барнса и таким образом смогли узнать, что с ним не так и оказать помощь. Эти манипуляции и истощили Вас.

— Понятно, — бормочешь. Головокружение и потеря сознания — просто сильный откат. — Спасибо за объяснение, доктор Беннер. 

— Как сейчас Вы себя чувствуете?

Собственное самочувствие волнует менее всего.

— Я случайно услышал, что в основе сыворотки — вибраниум. И мне кажется, что если об этом узнают, нас с Баки пустят на опыты, — а вот это ужасает.

— Барнса скорее всего будут использовать так же как и раньше, а вот тебя…

Паникуешь.

— Нам нужно немедленно вылетать, — порываешься встать.

— Лежать, — гаркает дядя. — Вылетать ему видите ли приспичило. Ты на ногах-то устоишь, летун?

От резкого тона дяди вздрагиваешь и замираешь. Не знаешь как реагировать.

— Осторожнее, Рамлоу, — Баки, тихо, предупреждающе.

— Спокойно, Солдат. Я любя, — дядя.

Ничего себе любя. Впрочем, да, дяде свойственно проявлять заботу таким образом.

— Все будет хорошо. Мы не допустим, чтобы с тобой случилось что-нибудь плохое, — Баки, мягко.

— Стайлз прав: нам нужно как можно скорее отправляться. Я, конечно, уничтожу все образцы, но, боюсь, часть результатов анализов уже на одном из серверов Тони. Несомненно к серверам имеют доступ единицы, но и этого достаточно. Если бы я знал с чем придется иметь дело, то гораздо раньше ввел автономный режим. Это бы замедлило процесс обработки данных, но и информация наверняка не попала бы не в те руки. А так… Будем надеяться на лучшее, — и снова к тебе: — Как Вы себя чувствуете?

— Хорошо, — совсем не хорошо — нервничаешь.

Дядя облегченно выдыхает. Беннер улыбается. Баки просто смотрит, знает, что лжешь, что на самом деле тебе тревожно, и также он знает, что это состояние не уйдет, пока вы не окажетесь хотя бы в относительной безопасности. 

— Очень хорошо. Поднимайтесь, собирайтесь, завтракайте, а я закончу здесь, — Беннер.

Снимаешь с пальца датчик и садишься. Спускаешь ноги с кровати. Единственный способ уменьшить тревогу — это чем-нибудь заинтересоваться. Тема находится.

— Интересно тот вибраниум, что использовался для изготовления сыворотки был куплен, или был добыт незаконным путем? Ведь если незаконным, и вакандцы об этом узнают... — неподходящая тема — тревога только усилилась.

— Не о том думаешь, пацан. Сейчас наша задача подобру поздорову свалить из страны — ты все еще в розыске, или забыл об этом?

И дядя прав.

— Не забыл, — ты. Нужно взять себя в руки и действовать, потревожишься потом.

— Давишь, Рамлоу. Осторожнее, — Баки, снова предупреждающе. 

— Вот и умница. Так что вставай, одевайся и поменьше думай. С проблемами будем разбираться по мере их поступления. А ты, Солдат, не дергайся. Все пучком. Это у нас с ним такая манера общения.

В ответ недобрый взгляд. Налицо зарождающийся конфликт. Не нравится тебе это, но ничего не говоришь. Пытаешься подавить тревогу. Это, конечно, потом выйдет боком, но сейчас нужна ясная голова. Получается.

Баки приносит одежду и держит простынь как ширму пока одеваешься, видимо, чтобы никто не увидел тебя в трусах. Кажется, или к тебе начали относиться, как к девчонке? Как только заканчиваешь одеваться, влетает запыхавшийся Роджерс.

— У нас проблемы. Со мной только что связался Фьюри. Пять групп захвата будут здесь в течении часа. У нас есть от силы полчаса.

Видимо не пронесло — кусок результатов анализов с сервера кто-то передал заинтересованному лицу, или группе лиц. Или дошла информация, что разыскиваемый преступник Мечислав “Стайлз” Стилински, скрывается у Тони Старка. При любом раскладе дело плохо. Паника снова набирает обороты. Стараешься не обращать на нее внимания.

— Оперативно они, — дядя.

— Мне нужно уничтожить образцы, — Беннер.

— Идите. Я помогу Брюсу. Мои вещи упакованы и загружены в джет, — Роджерс.

Значит, Стив согласился на твое предложение. И еще, похоже, пока ты был в отключке, все успели собраться. Интересно, твои вещи тоже собраны?

— Встретимся в ангаре через двадцать минут, — Баки.

Роджерс кивает, и вы спешите к выходу из лаборатории.

— ДЖАРВИС, есть данные о том, что конкретно произошло? — Баки на ходу.

— У нас утечка — с одного из терминалов серверной была передана информация. Я перекрыл доступ ко всем серверам, но крот пока не выявлен. Сэр связался с мисс Поттс. Она направляется сюда. 

Влетаете в лифт. Двери закрываются.

— ДЖАРВИС, какая конкретно информация?

— Результаты анализов Ваши и мистера Стилински. За кем конкретно высланы группы захвата — точно неизвестно. Предполагаю, за вами двумя.

— Понятно. ДЖАРВИС, держи нас в курсе.

— Непременно, сержант Барнс.

Влетаете в отведенные вам комнаты. На полу гостиной, недалеко от входной двери, пять огромных дорожных сумок. Пока ты спал в лаборатории, Баки, или дядя, или оба время даром не теряли.

— Стайлз, в ванной за зеркалом пузырек. Возьми его. Зеркало не снимай. Просто отодвинь, — Баки бегло просматривает содержимое каждой сумки. Видимо, все же упаковкой вещей занимался дядя.

— Значит, за зеркалом. Находчиво, Солдат. 

Скрываешься в ванной. Через пару минут возвращаешься. Баки и дядя нагруженные сумками ждут тебя.

— Это? 

— Да. Выходим, — Баки.

Покидаете спальню. Дальше немного петляете по коридорам и заходите в лифт.

— Это КL-48? — ты.

— Да, — безэмоционально.

— Все еще работает? — дядя.

— Пока да, — Баки, сухо.

— Когда принимал последний раз?

— В ГИДРЕ.

— Большой перерыв. Тянешь, Солдат.

— Было не до того. В джете приму. Нам лететь более четырнадцати часов, .

— А вот это верное решение. К прибытию оклемаешься. Прямо как в старые добрые времена, да, Солдат?

— Да пошел ты.

— Наконец-то здоровая человеческая реакция.

Так вот чего дядя добивался. На твой взгляд зря. Не стоит провоцировать соулмейта, это может выйти боком.

Дальше молчите. Дядя довольно улыбается словно кот объевшийся сметаны. Баки по мимике и жестам напоминает Солдата.

Когда добираетесь до ангара, Роджерс, Беннер и пять маленьких роботов загружают огромные коробки в джет. Дядя и соулмейт ставят сумки на пол.

— Пожалуйста, аккуратней, это же оборудование, — Беннер, нервно.

Один из роботов издает извиняющуюся трель.

В ангар спешным шагом входит Старк. За ним следуют еще два маленьких робота. Один несет щит Капитана, другой тащит увесистую сумку.

— Привет, беглецы, — приветствует он вас, и к Стиву: — Кэп, ты ничего не забыл? — указывает на щит.

— Тони я оставляю его. Через пару часов скорее всего тоже буду в розыске.

— В таком случае, я приберегу его до твоего возвращения. Ты же вернешься, да, Кэп?

— Если понадоблюсь.

Старк на это только кивает.

— Сэр, вам звонит мистер Фьюри. Какими будут Ваши распоряжения? — ДЖАРВИС.

— Выводи на громкую связь.

Погрузка коробок приостановлена. Дядя и Баки пользуются моментом и заносят сумки в джет. Крепят их к полу ремнями.

— Старк, — по ангару разлетается незнакомый мужской голос.

— Фьюри.

— Наша компания, — вероятно речь о вас, — еще на месте?

Старк вопросительно смотрит.

Роджерс кивает.

— Да.

— Соедини меня с Роджерсом или Барнсом.

— Вывожу на громкую связь, — выдерживает секундную паузу и кивает Стиву и Баки (они с дядей как раз закончили с сумками и снова в ангаре). — Говори.

— Капитан Роджерс, сержант Барнс, я надеюсь вы помните о нашей договоренности?

— Да, Ник, мы помним, — Стив.

— В таком случае, буду ждать от вас новостей. Не обманите мое доверие. Удачи всем, — и Фьюри обрывает связь.

А тебе интересно: что за договоренность? Но об этом спросишь позже, сейчас другая задача: покинуть страну и добраться до Ваканды. Погрузка коробок возобновляется.

Переминаешься с ноги на ногу. Может, пора уже в джет, или нужно дождаться, когда все будет погружено? Наверное, нужно подождать.

— Барнс, я тут для твоего протеза собрал кое-какие инструменты и написал инструкцию.

Маленький робот подвозит сумку. Баки ее берет.

— Маскировка работает лучше?

— Да, Тони, спасибо.

— С Беннером вдвоем, думаю, разберетесь в инструкции.

Баки кивает. И протягивает Старку руку для рукопожатия. 

— Спасибо за все.

— Не прощаемся Белоснежка. Ухаживай за Прелестью, — пожимает руку. — Если сумеешь договориться с вакандцами о замене протеза, дай знать. Уверяю тебя, лучше меня никто не сделает.

Баки кивает и заходит в джет. Ставит сумку рядом с остальными и крепит ремнями к полу.

— Спасибо Старк, что поддержал Барнса. Если бы не ты, я бы вскоре стал трупом, — дядя. 

— Я сделал это не ради тебя, Рамлоу, а ради малька.

— И все равно спасибо.

— Бывай, Рамлоу.

Кивают друг другу. Дядя разворачивается и тоже заходит в джет. Садится напротив Баки. Пристегивается.

— Не пропадай, Сосулька. Если что, зови. Всегда можно что-нибудь придумать, — Старк Стиву.

— Спасибо Тони. Если что, ты знаешь, я прилечу. Передавай привет остальным.

— Обязательно.

Капитан и Тони обнимаются, а после, Стив разворачивается и, зайдя в джет, направляется в отсек пилота.

А ты стоишь и смотришь на Старка. Нужно либо заходить в джет, либо что-то сказать, а ты не можешь. И не знаешь почему. Поэтому просто стоишь и молчишь.

— Обнимашки, малек?

И вы обнимаетесь. И в этот момент приходит осознание, что Тони — свой человек.

— Береги себя и обещай, что позовешь на крестины.

— Позову.

— Следи за тем, чтобы Барнс был поаккуратней с рукой и регулярно смазывал пластины. Он знает как. 

— Прослежу. Спасибо, мистер Старк.

— Тони, — поправляет.

— Тони, — киваешь.

— Ну все иди, а-то Барнс сейчас приревнует.

Разворачиваешься и заходишь в джет. Садишься рядом с соулмейтом. Пристегиваешься. Баки проверяет хорошо ли ты это сделал. Закатываешь глаза, но никак не комментируешь.

— Я вышлю тебе оставшееся оборудование и все, что попросишь. Не пропадай, — Старк Беннеру.

— Не беспокойся, Тони, и спасибо.

Кивают друг другу, и Беннер тоже заходит в джет. Садится, пристегивается.

Стив заводит двигатели. Дверь плавно поднимается.

— Эй, Стайлз, хочешь сюда? — Стив.

Конечно хочешь. Еще ни разу не доводилось сидеть в кабине пилота.

Вопросительно смотришь на Баки.

— Иди. Стив, проследи, чтобы он был хорошо пристегнут.

А вот это уже гиперопека. Расстегиваешь пряжку ремня, и воодушевленно спешишь в сторону кабины пилота. Устраиваешься в свободном кресле. Пристегиваешься. Стив проверяет добротно ли застегнута пряжка на ремне. И снова гиперопека. Это начинает раздражать.

— Готовы? — Стив ко всем.

— Давно, Роджерс, — дядя.

— Не угробь нас, — Баки.

Беннер согласно угукает. Прикрыл глаза. Делает дыхательные упражнения. Похоже он не особо любит летать.

Стив нажимает ряд кнопок. Запускаются двигатели. Затем тянет рычаг на себя, и джет плавно взлетает. Двери ангара открываются, и вы покидаете Башню.

**Конец первой части.**


End file.
